Captain's Choice
by AgentPersephone
Summary: .'A bet. To lose our virginity to someone, preferably good looking,' Roger said. 'And female,' Marcus added, looking pointedly at Cedric. 'Oh ha ha,' Cedric replied sarcastically. AU hot Quidditch Captain mayhem.
1. The Bet

**A/N: **Hi all...new fic from me! It's centering around Cedirc Diggory, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint and Roger Davies as they try to lose their virginity in an _American Pie _style before their seventh year is up! It's mindless fun, a little OOC and not too crude...for now! Enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Bet.**

"I see you dared to show your face after that pitiful, pitiful defeat last year," Marcus Flint said, shaking his head as Oliver Wood pushed through the door into Ravenclaw's Quidditch changing room.

"It wasn't a pitiful defeat, it was Potter and we wouldn't have lost if you hadn't tried to kill half my team," the Gryffindor Captain replied tightly but his face soon broke into a grin.

"Good to see you Wood," Marcus said, standing up and returning the grin. The boys embraced quickly in a manly fashion then took to slapping each other on the back, chatting about the summer.

"Oi, forgot that you're actually in my changing room did you?" Roger Davies demanded from across the room. Oliver turned and grinned wider.

"Sorry mate," He replied and he and Roger went through the same as Oliver did with Marcus.

"Brilliant last game mates, really cracking," Roger said to his two friends, turning back to his board and flipping over a page so he could write more ideas down. "Of course, nothing on what I've got in store for unsuspecting fools!"

Marcus and Oliver scoffed loudly.

"I've been training with my Chasers all summer and believe me, it'll be one sure shock to the system when you play us," Oliver said, puffing up his chest proudly.

"Please," Roger replied, rolling his eyes.

"All summer, eh?" Marcus asked, a grin cracking on his face. "Hot and sweaty with three girls for two months. Bet that was hard work!"

"Shut up," Oliver said, bristling. "It's not like that, they're my Chasers."

Both Marcus and Roger stared at him, trying not to laugh.

"Alright, I had to keep telling myself that or I wouldn't be able to sit on my broom properly! Merlin, have you seen Katie sweaty? Better still, sweaty in one of those weird sports bra thingies? Merlin above," Oliver added with a sigh, fondly remembering his summer.

"You do know Katie's my cousin, don't you?" A voice demanded. All three boys turned to the doorway, confused and surprised at another voice.

"Diggory!" They all called together when they realised who it was. Cedric Diggory grinned boyishly and walked over to them.

"If it isn't the duffer himself. Going to finally quit Quidditch for good?" Marcus asked, still grinning.

"Not a chance. I've a cracking team this year," He replied, flicking his hair from his eyes.

"Oh, spiffing is it? How marvelous!" Roger replied mocking Cedric's well spoken words.

"Shut it Davies," He replied but embraced him anyway. "Good summer?"

"Not as good as Wood's it seems," Roger chuckled, nudging his friend in the ribs. "All summer with three very fit women can't be bad for the soul."

"Really? Lucky dog," Cedric replied, looking at Oliver who had gone considerably red.

"Nothing happened. Nothing has ever happened. Its rubbish," He moaned, sitting down on one of the benches.

"Feel your pain, mate. Dry all summer. Can't understand it, I'm a good looking guy, aren't I?" Roger asked.

"No," All three replied in unison.

"It's worse for me. I am good looking and still nothing!" Cedric argued. "All the girls I like end up being really shy and stupid. It's getting to really get up my nose."

"How about you Flint? Being quiet over there...how was your self proclaimed summer of love?" Oliver asked Marcus. He looked up at three expectant faces.

"Dry," He explained quietly. "Drier than a knats crotch."

"Charming," Cedric sighed as the two other laughed openly.

"We'll have to do something about this. It's getting to be pathetic. Laughable even. This is our last year at Hogwarts with young women all around, most all ready and willingly," Roger exclaimed. "We're shut up with them twenty four seven. We'll never have that sort of chance again after this!"

"True," Oliver shrugged.

"Are you proposing a bet, my cockney chum?" Marcus asked, folding his arms and beginning to grin.

"Indeed I am and quite rightly too. A bet for us to finally take advantage of all the tantalizing flesh wandering about this very minute. The first one to get with someone, preferably good looking."

"And female," Marcus added, looking pointedly at Cedric.

"Oh ha ha," Cedric replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, you're a constant source of worry to me Cedric," Marcus sighed. "Are you? Aren't you? Who knows!"

"Anyway," Roger continued before the 'is Cedric gay' argument flared up once again. "By the end of the year, I want all of us to look back as men. Real men. Who's in?"

"Me," Marcus said at once, raising his hand. "I can't go on like this, I really can't."

"Me too," Oliver added, nodding his head.

The three boys looked at Cedric.

"I suppose me too then, even if it is all abit crass," He sighed.

"Sorted then. A few rules. No poaching out of other peoples houses, must be full, consented sex with a real girl...meaning no spells of any kind and...No teachers," Roger added with a grin.

"Oh yeah because I really had my eye on Flitwick," Marcus said sarcastically, pretending to be put out.

"Tough luck Cedric, no Cho Chang for you!" Oliver laughed. "But all the highly attractive Hufflepuffs you can manage!"

"Hey, my house has some fine young women," Cedric argued.

"Women or warthogs?" Marcus added quietly.

"Don't know why you're joining in, Slytherin isn't renowned for its beauties either! Gentleman, I think I have pulled the long straw on this one!" Oliver said, stretching up.

"Shut up you smug ba," Marcus was about to retort but Roger spoke.

"I think I have the easiest...the aforementioned Cho Chang. Be there by Christmas!" He said, laughing richly.

"That's my ex girlfriend you're talking about," Cedric said hotly.

"And tell us Ced...why did you and Cho break up?" Oliver asked in mock seriousness. Cedric thought before replying, a big grin spreading over his face.

"Because she wanted to wait for marriage!"

The boy's laughter echoed around the empty stadium for the remainder of the night.


	2. Captain Wood

**A/N: **Hi all! Wow...big thanks to all who have reviewed! What a pleasent suprise! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far as long as you all remember it's just for fun and I'm not looking for any Nobel Prizes with this! Anyway, big thanks again and I have plenty of ideas up my sleeve for this one!

**Answers:** I agree that the four Captain's would unlikely be friends but Oliver and Marcus are the only ones the same age. Cedric is a year younger (and deceased also!) and Roger is two years younger in JKR verse. So I've allowed artistic liscense and made them all seventh years and maties!

In response to my first review, all I can say is ... For if you had read the first chapter, you would've seen from myself that it is mere fun, something to waste time on etc. etc. How funny that you write nasty reviews but haven't actually published anything yourself...don't waste my time in reviewing again.

Oh and apologies for spelling mistake on Cedric and as for the ending to this...enjoy Oliver Wood fans!

**Chapter Two - Captain Wood.**

"Who'd you think will do it first? Win the bet I mean?" Cedric asked, lowering his voice.

"Don't know. It's hard but I reckon Flint maybe. They idolize him in Slytherin; he could probably do the whole house over by summer!" Oliver replied, running a hand through his hair.

"You'd be alright too I reckon though, Gryffindor has got tons of girls," Cedric replied, moving so a student could get past. The two boys were heading back to their respective common rooms after the Captain's meeting.

"Yeah, none I particularly like," Oliver sighed. "But we don't have to like them, do we?" He added sarcastically.

"Not according to Roger. I'm not sure about that bit," Cedric confessed.

"Ah, just shut your eyes and think of England," Oliver replied with a grin, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"I'm just unsure whether I want my first time with someone who isn't special. I mean, I'll remember it forever won't I? Think of having to see the face of someone really unsavory for the rest of your life," Cedric sighed. Oliver looked at him.

"Oh shut up! Keep that sensitive crap up and you'll be fighting off the women with a sharp stick!" Oliver exclaimed, shoving Cedric playfully.

"I know!" Cedric replied, shoving him back. "Well, everyone's got to have a trump card, haven't they? Mine will be sensitivity of course, Marcus' will be the fact he's a hero in his native dungeon lair and Roger's will be his silver tongue."

"Huh?" Oliver replied instantly. "Silver _what?_"

"The ability to sweet talk and charm the pants off the iron lady if he had to," Cedric explained.

"McGonagall? He can't go for her, she's in my House!" Oliver responded, outraged.

"Merlin's beard, perhaps your trump card could be lovable stupidness," Cedric sighed, shaking his head. "One too many Quaffles to the head, methinks?"

Oliver didn't dignify that remark with a response, instead he thought about it for a while.

"Would it be alright if I went for Katie?" He asked quietly, even though he looked directly at his friend.

Cedric pondered. Oliver was a good boy and nice enough and he and Katie were only cousins through marriage.

"Don't mess her about is all I say. And if the bet surfaces, I had no idea you were targeting her, right?" Cedric replied after a few minutes.

"Got it," Oliver said, with a nod. "See you tomorrow then. Happy hunting," Oliver smiled as they had reached Gryffindor Tower.

"See you," Cedric said and turned to leave but as he did, he stopped. "Oh, Wood?"

"Yeah?" He answered with one foot through the portrait hole.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Out past curfew," Cedric said coolly, pulling open his cloak to reveal a shiny Head Boy badge nestled on his school pull over.

"You…you…," Oliver began for he couldn't find the words but Cedric pushed him through the portrait hole and watched it close in front of him.

Smiling, Cedric made his way toward Hufflepuff common room with hands shoved deep in his pockets.

The contents of Gryffindor common room looked up as Oliver stumbled head first into their company.

"Did you know Diggory was Head Boy?" Oliver asked anyone.

"Yes," a familiar voice replied, looking up from her book. It was Katie.

"Oh hi Katie," Oliver said, his voice changing to a deep, manly voice. Katie furrowed her brow slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, going back to reading her book. Oliver was thinking, thinking if he actually had the balls to go through with this bet now having his target sat in front of him.

"N-Nothing. I'm alright now I've seen you," Oliver replied as coolly as he could and failing miserably.

"Right. I'd go to bed if I were you," Katie said, clearly not impressed with his attempted silver tongue and manly voice.

Oliver nodded and practically ran toward the boys stair way.

Walking up the steps, Oliver hung his head. OK, so his charm wouldn't work and his looks were certainly not enough to go by like Cedric so he'd have to figure out something else. But what could young Captain Wood offer to women?

With a smile, Oliver realised something. His last name had just triggered the ultimate trump card.


	3. Captain Flint

**A/N: **Hi peoples! Thanks for all my reviews...Ye Gods you people are kind! Makes me laugh really, that this bizarre brain child of mine makes people other than myself happy! Anyway, glad you are all enjoying it and liked my little quip about dear Oliver, bless him! Fun times ahoy with that one! Anywho - enjoy!

**Chapter Three - Captain Flint.**

Marcus was looking up and down his breakfast table with a slight sneer on his face. Of course, the sneer was mandatory after Angelina Johnson smacked him full on in the face with a Beaters bat last year. Apparently no meant no.

But the sneer was also there because Marcus couldn't really see anyone he particularly felt right to target, as the four friends were calling it.

"Oi! Pass the tomato sauce, you ignorant toad," Was the sentence that broke Marcus' train of thought.

Silently, he handed Pansy Parkinson the bottle of ketchup, making a promise to himself under no circumstances would he go for her. Especially if she still had fried egg on her chin.

Marcus sighed and shifted in his seat, annoyed. Surely there was someone worth shagging in his damned House that wasn't a complete mongo. He honestly didn't mind who he went with but someone reasonably attractive would be nice. He wanted to save face after all because no doubt Cedric and Roger would get with gorgeous girls and Wood was after Katie who wasn't bad either.

Millicent Bulstrode caught his eye. He shuddered. No way, he'd rather take on Pansy.

Just then, at that moment like a shining beacon came the answer to all his problems.

Blaise Zabini, who had turned into a fine fifth year after some gender confusion when she had first started Hogwarts. There was nothing wrong with her looks; she had long glossy black hair, stormy violet eyes and legs up to her armpits.

It was just the fact that she was the biggest bitch that had ever graced the green earth and Marcus wasn't high on her list of favourite people. In fact, if Marcus was completely honest, she had said herself that she'd like to see him hung, drawn and quartered.

So a challenge it would indeed be for Captain Flint.

"Blaise Zabini? You're on a death sentence with her!" Roger exclaimed in a hushed whisper in the back of Charms later that day.

"She'd be worth it," Marcus shrugged, trying to look cool even though inside he was bricking it. He was certainly not quite sane but this took the biscuit.

"Whatever you say mate. We'll do you a nice funeral if you don't come out the other end though, ok?" Roger said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hand behind his head so he could stretch richly.

"I'll come and haunt you if she kills me so don't say any goodbyes just yet," Marcus retorted, fiddling with the corner of his parchment.

"Brave boy. It's bravery or stupidity," Roger said, scratching the back of his neck with his wand.

"How about a lovely lady for yourself? Any of those Ravenclaw beauties caught your eye?" Marcus asked, changing the subject.

"Well, there's Cho isn't there?" Roger began listing.

"And Diggory says she's a frigid bitch," Marcus interjected helpfully.

"Or," Roger carried on, giving him a sideways glance. "There's Padma Patil, young but alright. Lisa Turpin ain't half bad and then there's Penelope Clearwater who's got that naughty little girl look going on."

"Is that it? Best of a bad bunch would be Padma I say," Marcus said, giving his professional view on the situation.

"Mmm, got a twin too hasn't she? I'm on a winner I think," Roger replied cockily, leaning right back on his chair so he was balanced on two legs only.

"We'll see chum, we'll see," Marcus replied, and unable to resist the Slytherin inside, he nudged Roger ever so slightly so he collapsed with a crash on the floor entangled in his chair causing Roger to curse and shout random obscenities up at him.

Marcus looked down on him and grinned wickedly.

"My elbow really hurts," Roger whined as the two friends came out of Charms forty minutes later.

"Get Padma to kiss it better," Marcus offered. "Or suck it better."

"My elbow?" Roger replied, trying to look to see if it was bruised.

"Yeah, your elbow," Marcus replied sarcastically with a roll of his grey eyes just as his lady of the hour came into view, stalking up the corridor with a furious scowl.

"Watch this," Marcus exclaimed, nudging Roger and nodding toward Blaise. He retrieved his wand from the pocket of his trousers and held it at his side.

Just as Blaise walked past, not even acknowledging the two friends, Marcus turned and pointed his wand causing Blaise's bag to split and spill the entire contents everywhere across the corridor.

After telling some second years who had decided to help to impolitely go away in a matter of words, Blaise stooped down muttering swear words and tried to mend her bag.

Marcus scooted forwards and grabbed two heavy Transfiguration books before she could stop him.

"Ooh, clumsy Blaise! Good job I was here to save the day," Marcus announced cockily with a wry smile.

"Drop dead Flint," Blaise hissed, snatching the books off him viciously. "Why don't you do us all a favour and take a stroll off Gryffindor Tower? Then we'd be saved the daily torture of having to look at your face while we try to eat."

"So you stare at me, huh?" Marcus retorted, knowing it would anger her further. "I knew it. Admit Zabini, _you_ want _me_."

Blaise did not reply. Instead she socked him square in the nose with her fist, glared at Roger and stalked off, holding her torn bag and books to her chest.

"Alright mate?" Roger asked, trying his very best not to laugh and failing miserably.

Marcus stood up straight for he had doubled over slightly through the punch. He felt his nose softly and smiled.

"I tell you, I have never been so turned on in all my life."

"Nasty," Roger replied, stepping away from him and pulling a face.


	4. Captain Diggory

**A/N: **Hi guys! Wow, I'm gobsmacked at the amount of feedback I'm lucky enough to be getting! Thanks!

In response to Blaise being a boy. I know. I like boy!Blaise fanfics for they make him quite fanciable but my Blaise is a girl. No-one picked up on the gender confusion quips I placed? Ah nevermind. She's a girl in my fic!

**Chapter Four - Captain Diggory.**

Cedric sat in the Head Boy and Girl common room hardly believing his luck. Opposite him, smoothing her hair in front of a huge gold mirror hung above the fireplace was Celeste Summerby, fellow Hufflepuff and gracious beauty.

Celeste was one of those girls who had spent her life feeling awkward and shy about herself until a year ago when she suddenly started to become quite popular among the young Hogwarts men. Of course, if enough people tell you that you're pretty, you'll start to believe it.

So here Cedric sat, on a well used but comfortable sofa watching Celeste's back and thanking whoever for granting him such a wish. He'd be working very closely with Ms Summerby this year for she was the new Head Girl.

"So, don't know where McGonagall is," Celeste sighed in her light voice as she turned from the mirror and faced Cedric. Cedric didn't reply straight away, he was too involved with how short her skirt was and how tight her shirt was…

"Ced? Hello?" Celeste laughed, turning and looking at the floor where she assumed he was looking.

"Hmm?" He said, startled. "Oh, I, sorry. I thought I saw a spider," Cedric replied, the first thing popping into his head.

"A spider!" Celeste squeaked and dived toward Cedric, plopping herself down forcefully next to him, causing the cushions to sag and Cedric to lean in on her.

"Oh sorry," Cedric apologised, blushing as he found his hand resting on the top of her thigh so he could steady himself.

"It's ok. Really," Celeste said quietly, looking into his eyes. Cedric held her gaze for a short while and decided her eyes were truly beautiful, a fantastic sky blue riddled with lightening bolts of silver.

Cedric moved his head ever so slightly, tilting it to one side. He really, really wanted to kiss her and a part of him believed he could actually win the bet with this girl. Maybe even tonight if he blushed enough at the right times…

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Cedric whispered, his voice low. He could almost hear her melting beside him.

Celeste sighed wistfully and fluttered her eyes shut, meaning only one thing.

Cedric had almost touched her lips with his when the common door flew open and in stepped Professor McGonagall, as foreboding as ever.

The pair flew apart and the professor set her mouth into a thin bemused smile.

Cedric slumped back into the pillows, cursing McGonagall's timing as Celeste smiled sweetly and perched on the edge of the sofa with her hands folded in her lap, a picture of the perfect student.

"Summerby? Nice choice, for a Hufflepuff hog," Marcus shrugged, clipping stray twigs from the end of his broom.

"We don't have hogs. Besides, Celeste is a very beautiful girl," Cedric bristled. "Now."

"Probably still painfully shy though. I remember when Sprout asked her to pass her some shears in third year. She cried for five days because everyone looked at her," Marcus explained. "Oh, for the love of -," He cursed, for he had clipped off rather a substantial amount of twig by mistake. The two boys were sat in the Slytherin changing room later that night for their usual chat.

"Serves you right," Cedric said, smiling. "Anyway, found yours yet?"

"Uh huh," Marcus said, not looking up.

"Care to share?"

"Blaise Zabini."

Cedric did not reply for he was too busy choking on the tongue he had almost swallowed through shock.

"_Blaise Zabini_?" He echoed, mouth wide open.

"Oh yeah, you're the picture of high school heart throb at the minute," Marcus replied sarcastically. Cedric remembered himself and closed his mouth, trying to compose himself.

"Wasn't she a boy when she started Hogwarts though?" Cedric asked childishly.

"No," Marcus replied curtly. "It was the hair. And the nose. She just was more boyish than some."

"Yeah, than some boys," Cedric said quietly. "Anyway, she's a maniac isn't she?"

"Yep," Marcus replied, still fixing his broom.

"Merlin," Cedric shuddered, his hand flying to his groin protectively. "You brave boy."

"The chase makes the kill all the much sweeter, don't they say?" Marcus asked, laying down his broom.

"They do and I'm saying there will most certainly be a kill if you're involving Blaise Zabini. If she found out Flint, my man, she'd eat you inside out."

"Hopefully," Marcus grinned, leaning back against the wall with his hands behind his head.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "I asked for that."

"Yep," Marcus agreed, closing his eyes.


	5. It's the Wood What Makes it Good

**A/N: **Hi all, another chapter, quicker this time! Things are calming down a bit now so hopefully more frequent updates. I have so many ideas I have to get out! Thanks for the reviews as always - another chapter for all the Oliver fans, bless him. (Oh and Roger isn't getting a chapter dedicated to him just yet - big ideas for that chap...;) )

**Chapter Five - It's the Wood What Makes it Good.**

Oliver was flat on his back on a bench in the Gryffindor Quidditch changing room, where he had been for the past four hours.

Training for the new season was about to commence but Oliver's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Katie.

Not her bum, like usual but he was contemplating over the fact of whether he had the balls to actually pursue said girl. He had been thinking long and hard and had decided a few things.

One, he'd never forgive himself if Katie found out about the bet and he lost her friendship. Worse still, he might lose her as Chaser if she found out too.

Two, he was scared. It was only one day into the bet and he was deeply nervous at the prospect of actually going all the way with someone. What would he be like crucial moments beforehand? The consequences could be dire for both his dignity and ego. Although he was sure someone would get a laugh…the same someone who captained a certain Slytherin Quidditch team…

Oliver sighed angrily. One bloody day into it and already he had lost his appetite and all desire toward women. He needed to get a firm grip (on reality, not the other thing…oh never mind.)

Oliver was just about to get up and thrash his changing room with his broom when Fred and George Weasley charged in, all mouth and bright ideas. Oliver sighed inwardly and closed his eyes, hoping it would make him invisible.

"Oliver?" Fred asked, staring at his Captain rather confusedly. No response.

"Has he died?" George asked his brother in mocking posh tones.

"Perhaps brother. The poke test perhaps?" Fred offered. Oliver did not like the sound of that but was too deep in self pity to care.

"Spiffing," George replied and stepped forward and poked Oliver rather hard with his broom. No response.

"Not so spiffing," Fred sighed, shaking his head. "Again brother."

George obliged. No response.

"Oh, bugger this," Fred snorted and snatched George's broom and whacked Oliver in the face with the tail end.

Oliver fell off the bench in shock, spluttering out twigs and swear words as he rolled onto all fours.

"Oh Oliver! Don't eat that, if you want fibre then try bran," George cried, mock concerned, dragging the Keeper to his feet roughly for he had slight height advantage over Short-Arse Wood as he was fondly known.

"Were you asleep or something laddie? Catching up on lost sheep counting?" Fred asked, propping his broom against the wall.

"No," Oliver replied curtly. "I was thinking."

"Merlin, that's dangerous," Fred ribbed. "What about?"

"Nothing," Oliver said peevishly, sitting down on the bench. The twins instantly flanked either side and continued their questioning.

"We know anyway. Ob-vi-ous, Ollie my man," George explained, stretching.

"Begins with K, ends with E and has a ring to it. Get it, ring to it? Because her last name is Bell?" Fred said, laughing at his own joke. "I crack myself up sometimes."

Oliver looked at him, not amused. "It's partly Katie."

"Knew it!" George said triumphantly, punching the air.

"It's complicated and I don't want to discuss it with you pair," Oliver replied.

"A dagger," Fred cried dramatically. "A dagger in my heart Oliver! Are we not your friends? And prized Beaters? Surely we deserve to know your problem, lest we be able to help!"

Oliver looked at him, unconvinced but knew if he didn't tell them, they'd never live it be.

"I've got a bet going on and I'm not sure I want to be involved anymore," Oliver sighed.

The twins were quiet.

"Is that it?" George cried indignantly. "Merlin, I thought you might actually have something interesting to say."

"Cheers for that," Oliver said coldly. "Anyway, you don't know what kind of bet."

"No we don't. Pray, do tell," Fred replied with a roll of his eyes. Oliver was so easy.

"Who can lose their virginity first," Oliver explained.

"You're still a virgin?" Fred cried, looking at his Keeper.

"Yes," Oliver replied through gritted teeth although his cheeks were glowing.

"We all thought you were a right little shag bag. Apparently not," George shrugged, his day getting better and better.

"Who else is in?" Fred asked conversationally.

"Davies, Diggory and Flint," Oliver replied.

"I can't believe Diggory is an innocent!" George guffawed. "And Flint too? This is getting better and better!"

"So that's what is bothering me. Now you know," Oliver sighed, shifting between the twins. "I suppose you want in now, do you?"

The twins laughed richly and Oliver found himself annoyed, like he always did whenever he was around the twins for too long.

"No thanks mate," Fred said, through laughter. "We've already won that bet."

"What?" Oliver said disbelievingly, staring at each Weasley in turn.

"Had that bet last year with Lee. Was done by Christmas," George informed, trying to keep the corners of his mouth from curling up into a smile.

Oliver remained stonily silent. Great, he thought. Even the twins and Lee Jordan managed it before him and here he was, a good looking sporty guy who couldn't even get a snog.

"Don't feel bad Woody boy, we'll help you through it. Give you hints and tips," Fred offered kindly, even though he was laughing.

"Forget it," Oliver replied. "I've just remembered something. Something I know you two don't have."

"What's that then?" George asked instantly but Oliver remained quiet, smiling to himself as his Chasers burst into the room, chatting amongst themselves.

Oliver was beginning to actually enjoy the bet, for he was having a great laugh trying to make himself apparent to Katie.

So he wasn't drop dead gorgeous or had the gift of the gab. He had something he knew any hot blooded woman couldn't resist.

"So, bring your arm up like this – no, hang on," Oliver was saying, trying to show Katie a new technique he had devised. He held onto her wrist and sidled around her so he was behind her.

"Like this," He said gently, moving her arm in the motion he meant. Oliver made sure he was standing close enough for them to touch.

"I think I have it now. You couldn't, couldn't show me again could you?" Katie asked sweetly and Oliver had a quick private grin.

"No problem," He said quietly. "Keep the arm curved and upper body straight, like this," Oliver continued, placing his free hand on Katie's stomach and holding her against him so her posture was bone straight.

"Right," Katie breathed and Oliver let her go.

"Oi! Are you going to show us that?" Alicia called from the air.

"Nope," Oliver said simply and smiled at Katie before wandering off toward Harry to throw golf balls for him. He grinned; thankful the twins had ignited confidence in him.

In a moment of clarity, Oliver genuinely believed the bet was going to work. And was in the running to actually win it.


	6. Roger Dodger

**A/N: **Hi all. Mini sorta update...only a short little chapter. Apologies as it isn't as funny as the previous chappies - it's just a little filler chapter to give some info really. Thanks a million for all my reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six - Roger Dodger.**

"Stop sulking Davis, you'll give yourself premature wrinkles," Cedric said jovially, sitting down next to Roger at the Ravenclaw dinner table. Most of the school had finished their diner for the evening so Cedric felt it would be ok to sit at a rival table with his friend.

"I'm not sulking," Roger replied, putting his quill down and closing his book over it. "I'm contemplating my life."

"A little early to be jotting down memoirs, isn't it?" Cedric laughed, trying to look at Roger's book. He snatched it away quickly.

"I haven't got an idea for a woman yet," Roger sighed, answering Cedric's unanswered question.

"Is that why you've got a face like a hat full of spiders? Merlin, it isn't the end of the world mate, you've got a whole bloody year!" Cedric exclaimed, slapping his pal on the back.

"But it's difficult. Yeah, I'm a great looking guy," Roger explained oh so modestly. Cedric snorted but he continued. "And I've got tons to offer but…"

"But what?" Cedric asked.

"You remember the Yule Ball? You remember Fleur Delacour?" Roger asked.

"Do I?" Cedric laughed. "And…oh, I went with Cho," He continued, face falling.

"Anyway, I went with Fleur for crying out loud! She was a bloody Veela which might as well be code for 'I'm easy!'" Roger explained.

"Well, that's the thing. I always thought you became extremely uninnocent in those rose bushes…!" Cedric laughed.

"Uninnocent isn't a word. Anyway, this is what I'm trying to tell you," Roger huffed impatiently. He was about to tell a secret and hated being interrupted.

"Everything went lovely, she was, well, unbelievable in those bushes but when it actually came to…_that _I…I…nerves got the better of me shall we say?" Roger whispered.

Cedric was speechless.

"In my defence, Snape was shouting his mouth off all evening and there were tons of people making all sorts of bizarre noises," Roger added hastily.

"I, don't know what to say," Cedric said at last, trying not to smile. He didn't want to laugh at his friend but it was undeniably funny.

"It's quite a debilitating problem I'll have you know," Roger said quietly, with the look of a kicked puppy. "It's really embarrassing and that's why I'm picky about my chosen girl."

"Then why on earth did you think up this bet? It's just putting more pressure on yourself," Cedric replied sympathetically.

"I thought if we all went in then I'd just get over it and get on with things. Maybe," Roger added.

Cedric raised his eyebrows. This bet was certainly looking to be leading to a most interesting year with Marcus stalking a gender confused person who'd probably end up stabbing him, Oliver now pressing matters onto people and now Roger who had just confessed he was harder to turn on than Margaret Thatcher.

Cedric sighed again, was he actually the only normal contender amongst all of them?

He, of course knew the answer to that and he certainly wasn't about to spill his secret. That'd make him worse than all three put together and it wasn't a title he wanted to hold.


	7. The Feeling of Marcus Flint

**A/N:** Hi guys. I'm soo sorry for lack of updates...guess what? I got a social life! I've been real busy with family and boy stuff of late and haven't had time for my beloved fan fic! Thank you HUGELY to everyone for their reviews...109 now? That's amazing! Thanks again people...enjoy!

**Chapter Seven - The Feeling of Marcus Flint.**

Marcus wasn't doing a very good impression of reading his Charms book at all. A dead give away was that it was upside down and not open.

Blaise, the object his decidedly disgusting seventeen year old boy type objections was sitting a mere two tables away from him, scribbling notes with her black quill like something possessed.

Marcus was slumped back in his chair; arms folded looking quite out of place in the library. It wasn't particularly busy in the library as it was fairly late in the evening so the silence was deafening. The golden glow from lamps was the only light source, giving everything including Blaise a flattering glow.

Marcus was absolutely bored out of his mind, the only thing keeping him going was the fact that when Blaise bent over the table to write something else, he could see right down her school shirt, which wasn't a bad sight by anyone's standard.

Marcus checked his watch and looked around to see where Madam Pince was, who had a disturbing interest in him. He had been here three hours and she'd brought him several books with gory pictures and rude commentary from the book guide wizard trapped inside to amuse him, eleven cups of tea and at last count, forty two Ginger Newts.

So, he had been sitting here waiting for Blaise to turn up while thinking of the best plan of action to win her over. He'd thought over all the chat up lines he knew and decided against all of them as his manhood didn't really need a thrashing tonight, tried striking up imaginary conversations by being sweet then charming then slightly arrogant which he quickly turned to confident but none of them seemed right. So there he sat, getting smiles and biscuits from the bird lady librarian.

Marcus looked at his watch once more. It was a quarter to ten. Soon, Cedric would be coming in to turf everyone out and Marcus didn't fancy trying to talk to Blaise in Slytherin common room and getting humiliated in front of his House. They adored him, he had to keep their admiration and getting a thump off Blaise Zabini was a sure fire way to lose it pretty quickly.

He made an 'o' with his mouth and breathed out deeply. Then he stood up and sauntered over to her table where she was engrossed in a book, her long hair hanging on the table.

"Hello gorgeous," Marcus said in a slimy voice. He just couldn't help it, he was a generally slimy guy.

Blaise looked up at him slowly, her face a mixture of amusement and pure disgust.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the rat fink himself. Shouldn't you be off feeling up your team? Or anything else that moves, male or female?" She replied icily.

"Hey, fifth year with Diggory was a rumour," Marcus replied, half joking. A smile played on her lips momentarily before she remembered herself and stood up to face him.

"Really?" She said softly, looking up at him. She was so close to him that Marcus could feel her warm breath on his mouth. He realised that Blaise was actually quite tall and would be quite a good Chaser actually…

"Mmm," Marcus replied in the same tone. "But if that's what you like baby then, what the hell?"

"I'll tell you what I like, shall I?" Blaise said seductively, blinking at him. Marcus was now seeing his luck changing. Thank Merlin!

"I bet it's filthy, isn't it?" Marcus replied, grinning wolfishly.

Blaise responded by grabbing a handful of his manhood very tightly in her hand and gripping hard. Marcus did a strange mix of snorting, crying, laughing and pleasurable noises all at once. In fact, it was agony and they both knew it.

"Listen to me, little boy. Not interested and from what I can feel here, I'm not missing much at all," Blaise said in her most threatening voice. She squeezed him hard one last time before letting go and pushing him away roughly. She scooped up her things in her arms and swept from the library in a flurry of hair and cloak.

"Merlin!" Marcus cried pitifully and fell back into Blaise's seat, cradling what was left of his most prized possession.

He screwed up his eyes and waited for the pain to go. This girl would probably end up killing him or maiming him at least but it didn't make him want to give in.

He had to have her now and more than ever.


	8. Morning Wood

**A/N: **Hello beautiful fanfic fans! Well another day, another chapter. Apologies as ever for lack of updating but I just don't have the time...and no personal computer...hint hint! Thank you so much for all my reviews...loving them! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my faves so far. I know I'm spending a lot of chappies on Wood here but I will be doing much more with the others...young Roger espesh! So don't fret and I've worked out this is going to be a very long fic by the time I'm finished...it's got to span a whole school year and so far I'm in October methinks! Anyway enjoy! And tell me what you think of very OOC playfully bi twinsies! x x x

**Chapter Eight - Morning Wood.**

"I'm tired! Bollocks to Quidditch! Yeah, you heard me…_bollocks_!" Fred said, folding his arms across his chest as he sat facing his Captain, seated on a bench inside the Gryffindor changing room. He smirked at Oliver as he in turn, got more enraged.

"Get outside now," Oliver said in a low and dangerous tone, pointing to the door.

"Aww, Ollie's just grumpy because he hasn't had any yet," George chimed in from his locker across the room; he turned around and smirked also.

"You can just shut up, chiming in from the peanut gallery!" Oliver roared. "What are you so enthralled with in that locker any bloody way? Hmm?"

"Secret, young Oliver. Not for young, innocent boys like yourself. And Harry over there," George explained.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, getting up and following Oliver over to George's locker.

"Feast your eyes men, on the glorious other half of our team in all their scantily clad wonder," Fred announced, also joining the boys.

Oliver elbowed George out of the way to see what in the name of Merlin his twin was babbling on about.

The sight before his sumptuous chocolate brown eyes made the Quidditch Captain actually take a step backwards into Harry for before him was what could only be described as a window into heaven.

A peep box into the girls changing room and it seemed Oliver had peeked at just the right time for all three lovely ladies were barely clothed and Katie, gorgeous, sexy, painfully pretty Katie was _topless_.

Granted she had her back to them but her plaited blonde hair didn't hide her smooth and creamy bare back which the front of could only be a billion times better.

With that, Oliver had a longing in his loins and decided he really, really needed to back away now…or something would push him back from the wall anyway if he stayed any longer with the chance Katie may turn around at any moment, revealing …everything almost.

Oliver did a mixed groan and noise of longing and shoved his head into the locker once again, blocking everyone else from view.

"Katie…" He whispered longingly and just as he did, Katie laughed at something Angelina said and turned around in full bare chested view as she pulled her Quidditch jumper down her up stretched arms and over her…goodies shall we say.

Oliver's response at such a sight was even too much for young Harry's ears and certainly cannot be repeated at the chance he may lose some wonderful fans (who review ever so kindly)!

Oliver pulled himself from the locker and stumbled backwards until his arse found the floor.

"That would be the Scottish in him," Fred said discreetly to George and Harry at his obscene outburst.

Oliver looked up at his boys, panting slightly and his bottom throbbing from his fall. He had enough of throbbing body parts as it was without his arse too.

"She is the most…gorgeous girl I've ever seen," He said merely, in a sad, defeated voice. "She's too good for me. She's too good for anybody."

"Ah, don't be soft. She likes you, I know it," Harry said helpfully.

"Yeah and what about this magnificent secret weapon you apparently have…what is it anyway?" Fred asked, interested.

Oliver grinned, as he always did at the mention of his trump card. It was, of course, envious.

"Come now, wipe that stupid grin off your face and tell us…what is it? You can make Galleons out of mud? You're hung like a … Merlin, that's it isn't it?" George cried, laughing madly.

"No way!" Fred cried, also joining in laughing with his brother.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, my dear boy, let's just say young Oliver's nick name should be 'Centaur'," Fred explained.

Harry's expression remained as gormless as ever.

"Half man, half horse…hello?" Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Ohh!" Harry grinned, understanding at last. "I see."

"So Katie's in for a right ole treat is she? Let's just hope she's…accommodating shall we say?" George said slimily.

"Yeah," Oliver said, cracking a smile. "Anyway, how come you have a window into the girls changing rooms? And why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"Spell Oliver…quite advanced and we all know you're not exactly Mr. Brains. Had it since third year. Cool, innit?" George explained, dodging a thump from Oliver.

"Didn't mention it because we knew you'd always have your pervy little head in it all the time," Fred said.

"What? Unlike you two?" Oliver shot back.

"Ouch," Fred cried, clutching his heart. "Why are you so cruel to us…my heart bleeds for you and your wicked words Mr. Wood."

"Just shut up and can we actually do some Quidditch this morning or what?" Oliver said waspishly.

"Oooh, get you big Quidditch Captain! Singing a different song when Katie was topless weren't we? Maybe we should tell her what a pervert her beloved Captain is?" George teased.

"Yeah, Well Hung Wood…are you gonna prove that or what anyway?" Fred asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Oliver replied, slightly disturbed.

"You could be lying after-all…we have Katie's best intentions at heart. We wouldn't want her disappointed when it comes to crunch time, would we? Grab him!" Fred cried, lunging for his Captain.

In a fun but extremely wrong way, the three boys jumped on their Captain and attempted to wrestle the trousers off his body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oliver cried, give or take a few swear words here and there as he fought against the three…well mainly Fred and George scarily enough.

"We wanna see the goods," George replied.

"Yeah, who knows you might be losing your virginity to me if I'm impressed!" Fred said, grabbing a handful of fabric and yanking it as hard as he possibly could.

The room echoed around with the scream of tearing fabric and Oliver was sprawled out on the floor with a bloody big hole ripped out of the front of his trousers.

"He wasn't lying it seemed," Harry said quietly, looking at the twins.

"Apparently not," Fred replied with a smirk but he never got to finish whatever it was he was about to say which could be good for the three girls burst into the room, demanding to know when practice was going to start and what the hold up was.

Oliver was met with three very startled screams.

"Merlin!" Alicia screamed at the sight before her and covered her eyes as fast as she could. Angelina smirked and did the same although Oliver knew she was peeking.

Katie took a shocked gasp of breath and turned around, covering her mouth in shock. But really, it was to cover a look of pure and ultimate pleasure at such a sight so early in the morning.


	9. When Two Tribes go to War

**A/N: **Hey guys! Long time, no type! Well here's part one of two chapters for you to be going on with. Not much progression going on here, just some light relief (ahem) for me as I wanted to type but didn't want to take the story any further until I'm finsihed tampering with the plot! Shucks, it's an update! Enjoy and thanks so much for all reviews!

**Chapter Nine - When Two Tribe go to War...**

It was the very first Quidditch match of the year and Marcus Flint was wasting not a drop of time preparing what nasties he could for Gryffindor.

Even though he classed Oliver as one of his closest friends, it didn't stop him doing what he could to snatch away the Cup from Gryffindor. All's fair in love and war as they say.

Some of the best memories the two friends had were the result of over zealous Quidditch matches and both Captain's weren't afraid to work hard and play harder. Anyway, just because Marcus favored one Gryffindor, it didn't mean he was about to dance about his common room spreading the Gryff love nor did it mean he was going to be nice to any other Gryffindor. Come one, he was a Slytherin through and through after-all and Slytherin's weren't renowned for picking buttercups for their worst enemies.

So, as the great hulking frame of Marcus Flint skulked the Slytherin changing room, awaiting their first match against Gryffindor, he wasted no time in making sure his time knew his number one rule: shoot to kill.

"Malfoy, for Merlin's pearls, get the bloody Snitch as soon as we've hit two hundred points," Marcus growled at the youngest player.

Draco shrugged. "I'll get it when I get it, got it?"

Marcus glared down at him, quite disliking the boy but at the same time not willing to say anything to him for the simple reason they got new brooms every year because of him.

Marcus stroked the handle of his brand new Firebolt Chaser, made especially for his own personal needs (Marcus especially enjoyed the hand made groin protector – well actually the measurements that were taken by the naughty looking assistant witch for said piece) and decided that he'd let Draco do whatever he wanted to do. As long as they scored plenty of points, it was all that mattered really.

"Beaters, make sure you aim as many Bludgers at the Chasers as possible. And Wood if you get the chance. But stop making it so bloody obvious. Lobbing bats at him from two foot away isn't the most inconspicuous you can be y'know," Marcus sighed. "We lose more points than we gain through you pair of monkey's doing that."

"Sorry boss," Bole replied in little more than a grunt.

"Come on, it's time," Marcus sighed again, ripping the Velcro from his glove and fastening it again tighter. He turned to face the doors, awaiting the impending game and feeling the usual rush of bloodthirsty passion rip through his veins.

- - -

Oliver Wood and his team were already on the pitch when Marcus led out his own. Oliver watched them approach in their silver, black and green uniforms looking like very unpleasant cockroaches descending upon his team.

Oliver tried to stifle a smirk at Marcus although found it hard. They agreed to be nothing but professional on the pitch and to forget that they were friends. Oliver believed Marcus relished their time on the pitch a little too much however, especially when he played Hufflepuff.

"Alright there Bell? What about if you went out with the sexiest Quidditch player in the school tonight for a little bump and grind?" Marcus smirked, leering at Katie who looked absolutely horrified at the thought.

"How about if you take a long walk off the astronomy tower and then we'll talk?" Katie replied with a sweet, sarcastic smile. Oliver didn't bother to hide his guffaw at Marcus' expense in front of both teams.

"I'll bear that in mind," Marcus smiled.

"When you've quite finished Flint but I do have a Quidditch match to start here," Madam Hooch snapped impatiently. "Not the time for this display of male testosterone thank you very match. Captains! Shake!"

Oliver stepped forward with his hand outstretched toward Marcus, who seized it violently and squeezed as hard as he could. Oliver kept his face stony and squeezed back. Marcus couldn't hide his smirk.

"You've been working out young Wood," Marcus retorted when the Captain's let go of one another.

"Or you're losing your touch?"

"Oh ha ha, how you slay me! Moi, lose my touch? You spend too much time with those marker pens in that enclosed changing room. Ventilate Oliver! Ventilate! "

"AHEM!" Madam Hooch said irritably. "Time gentlemen, please. Hit the sky, NOW!"

Both teams obeyed, all cocking their legs over their brooms and descending into the air. It was a crisp, fresh morning with the threat of frost in the air.

Madam Hooch followed the players with her eyes, her booted foot on the ball box. When she was satisfied everyone was ready, she gave the chest a swift kick and the Quaffle and both Bludgers flew into the air.

"Oho and they're off!" Lee Jordan squealed into his megaphone. "First match of the season, Gryffindor and Slytherin! Hope everyone had a nice summer, I certainly did – spent most of it rolling around in the charming Norfolk countryside with an equally charming witch named…"

"Quidditch, Jordan!" Professor McGonagall barked, smacking him about the head with her flag.

"Ouch! So, I'll just step over here from now on," Lee murmured and carried on commentating, the crowds loving him.

"Flint in possession, Merlin he is one ugly bug! Passes to…no! Intercepted by Johnson, yes Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, my future wife! She's zig zagging through the Slytherin's as if they're candy floss! Come on fella's she's only a girl! Oh and that's ten points to Gryffindor! Keeper! Where were you?"

The crowds erupted into screams and applause, with the fair share of boo's thrown in for good measure.

"Oh shut up!" Lee yelled into his megaphone, shaking his fist. "Not their fault Slytherin are crap is it? And all look like bottom feeders, I suppose!"

That outburst caused quite a large part of controversy among the crowds, who suddenly all decided it would be a good idea to start a small riot.

"Whoa! I've unleashed a monster it seems! Now, now play nice kiddies, no illegal spells now! Ginny Weasley! I saw that hex!" Lee shouted before getting back to the Quidditch.

"Quaffle with Warrington there and oh! WHAT WAS THAT? Another display of last year methinks!"

"Will you stop doing that?" Marcus bellowed at his Beater, the previous sentence so full of swear words, it was practically unprintable. Bole had practically brained Oliver by hurling his bat at him without realised Madam Hooch was hovering next to him.

She blew her shrill whistle, both teams very familiar with the sound.

Oliver was hanging inside the tallest goal hoop for dear life until the shooting stars in front of his eyes went away and the ringing ceased in his ears. The side of his head throbbed in the most unsavory fashion and he pulled off a glove with his teeth to feel the lump that was growing bigger every second.

"Bollocks," He muttered after pulling his hand away from his head. He was now bleeding quite severely.

"Madam Hooch, I think, I feel, dizzy," Oliver mumbled as Madam Hooch hoisted him up to her eye level so she could inspect the foolish boy.

"Good Merlin," Madam Hooch sighed as one side of Oliver's face was coated in thick, scarlet blood. She fished in her pocket for her wand and conjured a gauze bandage from the tip. She swished her wand and the bandage wrapped itself tightly around Oliver's head.

"Are you fit?" She barked.

"Yes, I'll be fine I think. Just catch me if you see me toppling head first to the ground, yeah?" Oliver replied.

"Unlikely," Madam Hooch replied and flew away to resume play.

"Sexy!" Marcus yelled across the pitch. Oliver replied with a flick of his fingers.


	10. Love and Blood and Stuff

**A/N: **Second part without fail! After reading HBP, I've refound the joy of writing fanfics! If only I had the time and inclination to finish them all! Enjoy and thanks for reviews!

**Chapter Ten - Love and Blood and Stuff.**

"Are you ok Oliver?" Katie bawled across the Quidditch pitch just before the teams were about to resume play.

"Yeah!" Oliver replied, grinning quite manically. Tufts of his brown hair were sticking out between where the bandage was wrapped around his head and Oliver now had a permanent goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Good," Katie replied a little uncertainly before shrugging and flying off toward Angelina and Alicia.

Oliver kept his eye on the game even though he was currently seeing triple of everything. Looking at Katie, it was quite nice, if really rather blurry.

"Sorry about that Wood," Marcus said quickly as he zoomed over, checking over his shoulder for when the game began again. "I did tell him to do it a little less obviously but, what are you going to do eh?"

"Marcus, I can three of you and it is the most horrifying sight my eyes have ever seen," Oliver replied with a smirk.

Just as Marcus was about to reply, a scream of his name flooded both Captain's ears and before either of them knew it, the Quaffle had smashed into the back of Marcus' head, causing his head to jerk forward violently and smash onto the handle of his broom.

Oliver watched all this in some kind of slow motion and whether it was the concussion creeping into his head or the fact Marcus' nose had just broken mere inches in front of him, Oliver didn't have the savvy to grab the Quaffle away.

Even though Marcus looked as if he'd been the lead in a horror film, with blood pouring from his nose and splashing down his front like some kind of hideous rain, he managed to grab the Quaffle to his chest and put it through the right hand goal hoop before Oliver could attempt to push him off his broom.

"Another ten points to Slytherin! Keeper! Seriously! What was that display about?" Lee screamed into his megaphone. "I know you were nearly killed but come on! Eye on the ball, eye on the ball people!"

"Sorry," Marcus said but smiled in a very Slytherin manner before flying off to victory high five his team mates who all tried to dodge him as his blood was now making a crimson cape behind him.

"GROSS!" Alicia screamed as she got doused as Marcus flew past her. "Madam Hooch! I've got rat blood on me!"

Angelina and Katie both half screamed in disgust and sympathy but didn't offer any support to their friend.

"Everyone stop!" Madam Hooch commanded. "Flint, get here now for Merlin's sake! Bleeding over everyone, honestly!"

She grabbed the scruff of Marcus' neck and wrenched his head backwards to stem the flow before performing a spell that ceased the blood. She then zapped him clean and did the same for Alicia.

"Can we please finish this game and stop this behaviour! I've seen more fouls in these twenty minutes than at a chicken factory! Madam Hooch ranted angrily. "RESUME!"

"This is quite possibly the most gut wrenching, puke inducing, vomit…" Lee Jordan began, making sick faces but Professor McGonagall gave him a sharp poke in the side.

"OK, OK, just saying it's disgusting all this blood. I like to be articulate Miss!" Lee protested which resulted in another poke, this time harder.

"Ouch, sorry Professor Umbridge," Lee muttered and quickly went back to commentating before McGonagall could attack once again.

"And back to the game," Lee continued finally. "Warrington in possession, dodges a Bludger from Weasley, which ever one that was, dodges Spinnet, dodges Johnson and is intercepted by Bell – who er, drops it and is caught by Flint! Marcus Flint in possession and he's heading straight for the goal! He shoots, he still shoots and he misses! Oh poor display there!"

"Ha ha," Oliver called, almost toppling off his broom.

"Quiet you," Marcus replied angrily before speeding off.

"Touchy!" Oliver called.

"And is that…? YES! It is! The Golden Snitch and Malfoy for Slytherin is on it! Come on Potter, get your finger out boy! Were you or were you not the boy who lived? I'm sure you can manage the bloody Snitch! No! Malfoy is reaching for it, it's almost in the bag for Slytherin, COME ON HARRY! Oh NO! Draco Malfoy has got the Golden Snitch, barely snatched it from under Potters nose, the little weasel!"

At that point, professor McGonagall wrestled the megaphone from Lee Jordan before his tirade of abuse started once again.

Oliver slumped on his broom, thankful the game was over. All he wanted to do was lay down and have his forehead dabbed by Katie, or if not, Madam Pomfry at least.

He decided it would be best if he landed and spoke with his team, doing the usual after game talk, well, er, rant.

Oliver pointed his broom downwards a little too quick and careered toward the ground, barely missing a crash landing. He stumbled with the broom between his legs until he came to a complete stop. He saw Harry first.

"Good game mate," He said. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Er Oliver, you alright? Where's the screams?" Harry asked timidly, not fancying a shouting match. He wasn't scared of Oliver but preferred him to be nice instead of nasty.

"They'll come later. I'm far too concussed at the minute to be honest," Oliver replied, slapping him on the shoulder and staggering over to where the twins and the Chasers were.

"Wood mate, nice hit! Took it well my man!" Fred said, patting him on the back but not too hard incase he fell over.

"I feel rough," Oliver admitted.

"We were so worried Oliver!" Angelina cried. "We thought you were going to fall to your death!"

"Well thanks for rushing over to save me!" Oliver retorted gently. He wasn't mad, he knew Angelina had her eye on the game. "Marcus was there anyway."

"Mmm," Angelina said disapprovingly but said no more.

"Good game anyway team. Nice twists Alicia, been paying attention, good girl. George, more shoulder, less wrist my man but good play. I saw you smack Pucey in the face. Illegal but good," Oliver smiled.

"I was aiming for Malfoy," George said. "I think Bole and Derrick were half the time too actually."

"Katie," Oliver began but Katie stopped him saying anymore by throwing her arms around him tightly and squeezing as hard as she could.

"Whoa!" The twins said in unison as they usually did.

"I was so worried when I saw you get hit. It was partly my fault," Katie muttered into Oliver's neck.

"It's…let go…it's ok," Oliver replied, peeling Katie from him as she stopping what little blood supply there was to his head. "Don't worry, I'm ok."

"Good," Katie replied, tucking some loose hair behind her ear, her pale cheeks blushed.

Oliver stepped forward and whether it was sense or his madness that was slowly taking over, he kissed Katie swiftly on the lips. The kiss was quick and their lips barely touched but there was certainly electricity between them for Oliver's lips still tingled as he looked at her.

"What the…" Fred began before being elbowed out of the way by Madam Pomfry who seized Oliver by the top of his arm and dragged him away, all the while muttering about banning dangerous sports and how she had better things to do than tend to injured Quidditch players.

Oliver looked over his shoulder at Katie just before he was dragged from the pitch and a strange longing inside him twinged not all unpleasantly and from that moment, even though he felt awful and was hot, sweaty and disgusting, the lingering sweet strawberry scent that was Katie told him that he was in love.


	11. Ladies Night

**A/N: **Hi people! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, I love writing it, mainly because I know what I'm going to do to the poor sods! ...So who do you think is going to win? LOL, I can't wait till the end to show you who goes with who! Keep reading and enjoying, any questions/comments/wishes that I match certain Captains with yourselves then direct them under reviews! If you like then tell me! Bye all!

Oh, and this chappy will have one, maybe two hanger on chapters to explain things a little further with the boys as I'm liking exploring their reasons for friendship and more about themselves really.

Oh oh, _Priya_ is pronounced _Pree - ah._

**Chapter Eleven - (Oh Yes, it's) Ladies Night (Oh What a Night!)**

"So is this the new fashion?" Cedric asked, sipping his bottle of Butterbeer and nodding his head toward Oliver's bandage.

"Nah, it's there to hold his brain in. If he has one," Roger interjected, raising his bottle to Oliver with a smirk.

"Why am I friends with you lot?" Oliver asked, feeling his bandage which he was still wearing and still had tufts of hair sticking out. All Marcus had to do was look at him and he cracked up.

The four friends were seated in the Quidditch stadium later that evening as they usually did to discuss the last match and generally have a natter about themselves and their teams.

"Because you can't be without us baby," Roger answered with a sweet smile. Oliver pulled a face.

"So what was that display with Katie about? Everyone saw it you know," Cedric said sagely. "Three girls next to me burst into tears over it."

"Who?" Oliver asked, sitting up straighter.

"Never you mind, stick to your own House remember?" Roger interjected. "Plus that lot are all hoof munters."

"Oh ah," Oliver said with a nod to Roger and a smirk to Cedric who looked very angry.

"So any other advances…" Marcus began but broke down into a fit of hysteria as he'd just caught sight of Oliver once again. "Merlin, I'm sorry but this is just too funny!" He cried, clutching his sides.

"Shut up!" Oliver said peevishly, clutching his head self consciously. "It's not my fault, it's there as a precaution."

"It is pretty funny Oliver," Roger added, breaking into giggles himself, Cedric not able to contain himself any longer either.

"Oh yeah, ha ha, let's all laugh at the cripple! Why don't you just go kick a puppy or something, it's a lot less cruel," Oliver said heatedly.

"Sorry Ollie," Cedric said. "And you're not a cripple by the way."

"As I was saying," Marcus began once again. "I better change the subject before little Ollie starts crying -," Oliver shot him a death stare " – Any advances from anyone?"

"Not really, but early days yet," Cedric said, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, I'm really getting anywhere," Roger shrugged.

"Have you found a suitable match yet my dearest?" Marcus asked, scooping a handful of the nearest thing to Muggle popcorn…dried frogspawn.

"Well, yeah actually. Priya Patel, the twins sister," Roger said with a smug look.

"Nice," the three friends all nodded in agreement.

Priya was a Ravenclaw seventh year and her younger sisters definitely took after her in the looks department. She had long, rich mahogany brown hair like her sisters that was usually plaited down her back with golden streaks darting through it, giving her a warm aura and equally dark, almond shaped eyes that were covered by long, thick lashes.

"I've spoken to her a few times and have just been partnered with her in Herbology so…," Roger said, cracking a smile and rubbing his hands together with glee.

"I've always fancied her," Oliver admitted. "Gone off her now though."

"Yeah, now you've got _Katie_," Marcus teased, making kissy sounds at Oliver.

"Merlin, I really like her," Oliver sighed, actually managing to ignore Marcus. He had his chin resting on his hand and was staring off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"And you Ced? Any advances with Slinky Celeste?" Marcus asked, turning away from Oliver before he broke down in hysterics again.

"No, I'm taking things slowly. Showing her I'm a gentleman but we're going to Hogsmeade next weekend. I'm going to ask her to the Masked Ball," Cedric said politely.

"Bollocks, that's soon isn't it?" Marcus blurted out, he had completely forgotten about the Halloween Ball thingy. He actually hated the damned events.

"Yeah, will you be taking Blaise I wonder?" Roger laughed.

"Yeah, if you take Priya. We've got about as much chance as each other really," Marcus said venomously.

"Fella's," Cedric said reproachfully. "Come now."

Marcus nodded toward Roger as an apology, Roger mimicked. Sometimes, the group found their differences would come between them with Marcus a true Slytherin through and through, the boys would often find he could be quite spiteful through no fault of his own, it was who he was.

Roger could also be quite an arse too, acting superior because he was one of the best in the year. Oliver and Cedric held their own House traits also with Cedric always being an easy walkover and never wanting trouble when there were obvious issues to sort out and Oliver getting a bit above his station and thinking he always knows best.

The four friends knew this and tried not to let it affect their friendships, they had never had an actual fallout although Marcus and Oliver have come close many times due to Quidditch. They all agreed not to quarrel and when they did, sorted it out instantly. Because of their personalities, none of them would let sleeping dogs lie, if they had a problem, they would sort it with the exception of Cedric occasionally but the boys always knew when he was upset.

The unlikely foursome were truly the best friends anyone could imagine. They teased and quarreled between themselves but it was all show, deep down they knew they wouldn't be without each other.

The group remained quiet after that until Marcus took another glance at Oliver and actually began rolling around the stands with laughter.

"Right, that's it! It's coming off!" Oliver fumed, curling his fingers around the gauze and tugging.

"No, come on! It's too funny to lose!" Marcus begged through gasps. Roger and Cedric had joined in the laughing too for they couldn't help themselves. It was truly and hilarious sight.

Oliver tugged off the bandage and hurled it at Marcus so it got tangled up in his hands.

"Gross!" He yelled but could barely speak at the sight of the bandage-less Oliver. It was funnier than he could imagine.

"What?" He shouted, reaching up and ruffling his hair into some kind of messy style. The bandage had been quite tight around his head and had left indents in his hair so it looked like he was wearing an invisible bandage instead.

Oliver grabbed some popfrog and threw it at Marcus, showering the Slytherin with it and not causing any of the intended damage.

"Oooooh!" Marcus teased, his eyes watering with laughter.

"Shut up," Oliver said irritably, folding his arms and turning away.

"So, your going to Hogsmeade with Celeste eh? Gonna do some kissy kissy in Madam Puddifoots?" Roger asked Cedric with a smirk.

"I happen to find Madam Puddifoots teacakes very appealing," Cedric said airily.

"Oh do you now?" Marcus laughed. "I bet she'd think the same of your sausage roll!"

"Monkeys," Cedric sighed. "I associate with monkeys."

"Don't worry Ceddy, we'll come and make sure you're not getting up to any mischief while you're there," Marcus said in a parenty way but grinning madly.

"You will not!" Cedric said, worried at the thought.

"We probably will," Roger shrugged sympathetically, finishing off his Butterbeer. "Anyone for another?"

"Yeah, go on," Marcus said, reaching out for one. "Ollie?"

"Sure, all that awaits me in Gryffindor Tower is a snoring Percy," Oliver shrugged.

"Oliver, please!" Marcus said, mock shuddering at the thought. "hey, didn't he try and get into bed with you once?"

"By accident!" Oliver said hotly, glowing crimson in the moonlight.

"Yeah, that's my excuse when I creep in the girls dorms. Face it Oliver, you're a gay icon!" Marcus laughed. Cedric choked on his Butterbeer.

"It's that Quidditch body that does it," Roger added. "And that nice arse of yours."

"How do _you_ know?" Oliver asked, getting more and more shrill.

"Merlin, I've looked! It's nice Oliver, honestly. I tell you, I'd be on that as soon as a fox down a rabbit hole," Roger said unabashed. Marcus was hysterical once more at the look on Oliver's face.

"Don't mention holes near me matey," Oliver said stiffly, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself. "I'm really worried about all this male attention I'm getting. The bloody twins stripped me the other day!"

"WHAT!" the three boys cried.

"I know!" Oliver agreed. "I don't like it."

"Damn, where the hell was I?" Roger joked, winking at Marcus as he knew full well it'd freak Oliver out.

"Right I'm off. Can't bear you freaky people any longer!" Oliver cried, standing up and throwing his cloak over his shoulder ala Phantom of the Opera.

"I'm coming too, left Celeste on her own. I do have Head Boy duties you know," Cedric said, also standing and stretching his legs.

"Ooh, get you," Marcus teased. "Just me and you then Dodger."

"Looks that way," Roger agreed and the two friends chinked bottles.

"Night," Oliver said to the remaining two, Cedric did the same.

"Night you pair," Roger said with a smile.

"Nighty nighty," Marcus called with a wave of his Butterbeer and the two friends began to make their way back to the castle.


	12. Horrors at Hogsmeade

**A/N: **Hi again guys! Another chapter for you lucky people! Ooh a long one today! Not much more action but we're getting there. Mainly Oliver again but I'm getting his build up out of the way then onto someone else! I've stolen something from the Potter books and put it in this chapter, see if you can spot it! It's my favourite part of my favourite book! And holy holyness, anyone seen pics of Robert Pattinson who plays Cedric? -shudders pleasently- Oliver Wood who...!

Kolo - Hi and welcome back. Glad you're back my friend and glad you're enjoying this fic. It's just fun, huh? Nothing controversial here. And nope, I am indeed very British - English if you want to split hairs which is why I use phrases so well! I use them in everyday life so I would be!

**Chapter Twelve - Horrors at Hogsmeade.**

"Oh yeah, brilliant. The first Hogsmeade trip and it snows," Oliver complained, tightening his scarf around his neck.

"Ollie, you tighten that anymore and your head will pop off," Roger laughed, glad he'd brought gloves. The weather was absolutely bitterly with wispy snow blowing around everywhere and the cold, cold air that nipped at noses, ears and lips.

"Quit it Flint!" Oliver yelped as Marcus had grabbed both ends of his scarf and yanked it as hard as he could.

"I wanted to see if your head would pop off," Marcus shrugged as Oliver tore the scarf from his neck and took a big gasp of air.

"For Merlin's sake you pair, I feel like your mother when we go anywhere!" Roger said, looking down at the pair. Well, down at Oliver because he was short, Marcus was similar height.

"Roger?" Marcus called. Roger turned and Marcus socked him square in the face with a snowball.

"Right, that's it!" Roger raged, pulling out his wand and conjuring a snowball at Marcus.

"Ouch! That hit me in the ear!" Marcus whined, jinxing three snowballs to hit Roger one after the other in the face.

"Stop it!" Roger shouted and muttered a spell that made Marcus' coat fill up with snow, making him look three times his actual weight.

Oliver began to laugh, although cautiously because he didn't fancy the same fate. Marcus was hyperventilating through cold and could barely chant a warm up spell.

"That's…it!" Marcus roared, still breathing very shallow. He lunged at Roger, who was laughing hysterically and the two boys fell to snow covered ground, yelling spells and jinx's which were shooting everywhere.

Oliver stood back and watched out for passers-by but mainly so he could get a better view.

"Take that!" Roger shouted through laughter, pointing his wand at Marcus so his mouth filled with snow. Marcus spat it back at Roger and incased his hands in ice blocks.

"Merlin! That's cold!" Roger shrieked and wrenched his hand holding his wand up to Marcus and muttered a jinx he hadn't heard before.

"What are you…WOAH!" Marcus cried, who was on his feet. He doubled over, howling.

"Ollie, please?" Roger asked, holding out his frozen hands. Oliver obliged, melting the ice away.

"What did you do to him?" Oliver asked, surveying Marcus who was trying to say a counter curse and failing.

"Ice balls," Roger replied simply with a smirk. "Is little Marcus c-c-cold?"

Marcus replied with jumbled swear words and curses and managed to get one out, causing Roger's head to be encased in an ice dome type thing.

"That nearly hit me!" Oliver cried indignantly. Just as he did, this great creaking sound filled his ears and before either of the three boys knew what was happening, they were eight foot under snow. Had there been an avalanche?

Marcus emerged, spluttering followed by Oliver then Roger, who had his helmet no longer. They looked around, hair soaked and plastered down on their heads and faces red raw from cold.

"Who did that?" Roger cried, shaking snow from his hair.

"I did," Professor McGonagall replied. She stood, wrapped in a tartan cloak and hat and looking very cross indeed. "Why is it I wonder, every time I come across you lot, you're always rolling around or fighting or generally touching each other?"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Oliver cried.

"He froze my balls!"

"I'm getting trench foot!"

"Quiet!" Professor McGonagall shouted although she was smirking now. "Mr. Davies, it is impossible to get trench foot after two minutes."

"Don't you believe it!" Roger called.

"Come on Professor, get us out. It's so cold!" Marcus whined, wiggling.

Professor McGonagall obliged with a smirk and the snow vanished.

"Tidy yourselves up and no more trouble or you'll be in detention with me every weekend. I have plenty for three boys like you to do, trust me," Professor McGonagall said and turned on her heel, leaving three soaking wet boys gob smacked.

Oliver performed the drying charm first and was warm as toast in no time. The two others followed and soon, the three boys were on their way toward the centre of Hogsmeade once again.

"I can't believe my own Head of House did that to me!" Oliver sulked. "Then again…"

"I can't believe you froze my balls!" Marcus cried, punching Roger on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Oliver shouted. "Before we have a relapse. Come on, let's go see Rosmerta and warm up properly. Drinkies on me."

"Really?" Marcus smirked.

"First round only!" Oliver interjected quickly.

"Hang on, isn't Ced in that teashop?" Roger asked.

"Oh yeah! Come on, let's go give him a little visit shall we?" Marcus said, grinning like a wolf. "Come, Oliver."

Oliver almost had two feet in door, his nose leading the way to sumptuous mulled mead that warmed you from the inside out and other delights that awaited him but Marcus grabbed the scruff of his neck and hoisted him toward the teashop.

In all honesty, Oliver didn't care if Cedric was with a girl in a poncy teashop, unless the teashop had cakes, which it probably did, in which case Oliver would tag along in a bid to shove a fairy cake down his neck before Cedric cursed them all into frogs or something worse.

Roger and Marcus frog marched Oliver toward Madam Puddifoots which wasn't too far away at all.

"Merlin, it's cold!" Oliver exclaimed, his breath making icy dragons in the air.

"Cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey," Roger agreed, wrapping his cloak tighter around him and shivering.

"I really wish I was in the pub," Oliver moaned.

"Here, there it is! And he's sitting near the window the wanker!" Marcus cried with a little too much glee. He ran over to the window carefully because he didn't want Cedric to notice at once.

Roger and Oliver joined him and they saw Cedric with Celeste, holding her hand across the table and talking and smiling like an idiot.

"Urgh, I might be sick!" Marcus said and Roger feigned throwing up. The boys watched as Cedric lent in, about to kiss Celeste…

"ARGH! What the fu -?" Cedric cried, clashing teeth with Celeste as an almighty bang came on the window. The couple turned and saw Marcus and Roger with their faces pressed against the glass, blowing out their cheeks and making the most hideous faces and Oliver standing back, laughing freely and shivering.

"Piss off!" Cedric yelled loud enough for them – and the whole shop –to hear.

"Manners Ceddy!" Marcus taunted. "What would Mummy say if she heard such language?"

"Go, now," Cedric said through gritted teeth, his ruddy complexion turning more scarlet as he spoke. Marcus, who still had his face squashed against the glass had now pressed his tongue against the pane and was wiggling it around in the most grotesque way imaginable.

Cedric jumped from his seat and wrenched the door of the teashop open, the little bell above it tinkling happily.

"Go away!" He shouted as Marcus peeled his face from the pane and took a few steps back.

"Or what? You'll hit me? Shall I get my dueling pistols Cedric?" Marcus asked, mimicking Cedric's well spoken voice.

"Just piss off you morons, I'm sick of the lot of you," Cedric said and Oliver believed he was genuinely hurt.

"OK fine," Marcus said gently, also aware Cedric wasn't playing. "See you later?"

Cedric didn't reply, he merely turned on his heel and went back inside the shop to the waiting Celeste. He took her by the hand and led her to a table as far away from the window as possible. He didn't look up once.

"You've really pissed him off," Oliver said as the three turned and began walking back to the pub, the snow crunching underfoot.

"Me!" Marcus said indignantly. "Mistake me if I'm wrong but I thought you two were there too."

"We were but he's pissed with you," Roger replied.

"I don't see why, it was only fun. He should be pissed off with you two for not stopping me," Marcus said, turning the whole thing on Roger and Oliver. They could see the cogs working inside Marcus' brain, formulating a plan as they walked. It was the Slytherin coming out, blame anyone but yourself no matter how bizarre and unbelievable.

"I think I'll have a double Firewhisky after that tirade of Cedric's," Marcus said, heaving himself inside the pub.

In the time they had walked the five minutes from the teashop to the pub, Marcus had decided that Cedric was the one who started the fight and it was entirely his fault. Marcus also decided he was hurt and appalled at the way Cedric had treated him by yelling at him in front of hundreds passersby, humiliating him in the process.

"Got that Wood?" Marcus called over his shoulder as he went to sit down, not offering any of the four Galleons a double cost.

"Here, I'll give you half," Roger said, producing three Galleons. "You put the rest to it."

"Cheers," Oliver said gratefully and Roger went off to join Marcus wherever he was.

Oliver ordered the drinks from Madam Rosmerta, turning pink in the process which was not a rare occurrence from any male. Oliver scanned the pub from the bar, trying to locate his mates, he saw Marcus' head stuffed up a corner laughing like a maniac. So there wasn't lasting emotional damage from Cedric there.

Oliver began walking across to where they sat, through the tables full of people and students when a hand leapt out and grabbed his wrist.

He was glad he didn't emit a scream because it was Katie who had grabbed him and that would've been very embarrassing.

"Oliver!" She said breathlessly, a tone Oliver had never heard her use. There was mad, madder and maddest usually.

"Hi Kate," Oliver said, his voice wobbly. "Alicia, Angelina." He added with a nod in their direction. They giggled a reply with their straws from their drinks still in their mouths, sipping some weird girly cocktail thing. This was weird, Alicia and Angelina _giggling_.

"You here on your own?" Katie asked for the sake of talking.

"No, with Marcus and Roger. Over there," He replied, pointing to his friends who thankfully hadn't noticed who he was talking to.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, Ced's in the teashop," Katie said with a nod.

"Yeah, we just saw him. I think he hates us now," Oliver said, guilt rumbling his tummy.

"Why?"

"Oh," Oliver said nervously, not wanting to repeat the scenario. "Marcus was playing about, you know how he gets."

"Yeah, I do. Git," Katie said. "Umm, anyway…" she trailed off.

"Go on," Angelina giggled, nudging Katie with her elbow. Katie sighed and got up from the table, grabbing Oliver by the scarf and pulling him toward the door where they could stand, hidden away.

"Katie, what?" Oliver asked when she let go of his scarf.

"I want to ask you…umm, something," Katie said nervously, her hands were shaking.

"Hey," Oliver said softly, taking them in his own. Katie let out an involuntary giggle crossed with a sob causing her cheeks to flush.

"Wangoballwitme?" She said very, very quickly.

"Pardon?" Oliver replied, alarmed. Katie took a breath.

"Will you go to the Masked Ball with me next week?" Katie said slowly, shaking more violently.

"Yeah!" Oliver replied and Katie relaxed and breathed.

"You will? Great!" She said energetically. "I thought you might already be going with someone!"

"Me? Nah," Oliver replied casually with a lazy smile.

"OK, I have to go tell Alicia and Angelina. See you later?" Katie asked.

"Definitely," Oliver said coolly and Katie beamed. She turned to walk away but quickly turned back and kissed him quickly on the lips, like the way Oliver did after Quidditch.

Katie pulled away but Oliver grabbed her upper arms and pulled her back into a full on kiss, with open mouths and everything!

The kiss just went on and on and all the noise from the pub just died away. It was her and him and hopefully would be from now on.

If Cedric didn't murder him in his sleep with one of his combs first.


	13. Dodger Needs a Date!

**A/N: **You know the drill!  
Now, I did say the last chapter would be a hanger on from chappie eleven, where I was going to do conversations between Ced and Ollie and Marcus and Roger but I didn't as it would give faaaaar too much away! Those conversations will come much later methinks. Just thought I'd clear it up as I left Ladies Night with quite a boring ending with the thought I'd carry on from it but alas, they went to Hogsmeade instead!

Now, onto this one. You maybe disappointed with the first half but I'm trying to show Marcus -is- human and -does- value his friendship with Cedric but can still be an arse about things. Enjoy! And thanks from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews, they're all so kind and nice!

**Chapter Thirteen - Dodger Needs a Date!**

"I think you should apologize to Cedric," Roger said quietly.

"Why would I want to do that? It's not my fault if he has no sense of humour," Marcus snorted, giving Roger a disdainful look.

"Because, we were out of line," Roger sighed, his patience wearing quite thin with Marcus' reluctance to ever take the blame.

"I agree," Oliver chipped in although he'd had a goofy grin since they'd been in the Three Broomsticks and wasn't making much sense at all. The three boys were sitting together in the Great Hall, having a late supper. As it was a Saturday and there weren't many students around, they all grouped together on Roger's House table.

"See?" Roger said. Marcus sighed obnoxiously.

"Fine," He spat although everyone including himself knew it was the right thing to do. He knew he'd upset Cedric but just couldn't help himself.

"Shall I call him?" Roger asked, looking over to where Cedric was, sitting on the Hufflepuff table on his own with his back to the three.

"No, I'll go over. Urgh, the Hufflepuff table," Marcus shuddered. He just couldn't stop being horrible.

"Be nice. Please," Roger pleaded. "I'm not falling out with Ced over this."

"OK," Marcus exasperated. "Calm down dear."

Oliver and Roger watched him saunter over toward Cedric, who was hunched over his food, reading a book.

"Anything good?" Marcus offered, sitting down next to Cedric but so he was facing the opposite way to what Cedric was.

Cedric didn't reply, just huddled closer and turned away.

"Oh come on Ced, look I'm sorry ok?" Marcus said angrily. "What more do you want?"

"For you to stop being such a wanking bastard! That's what!" Cedric exploded, pushing his plate away and facing Marcus. Cedric never confronted anyone, let alone Marcus.

"OK," Marcus said quietly, shocked at his outburst. "I'm sorry Cedric. It was just a bit of fun."

"I wasn't laughing," Cedric replied stiffly, still not convinced he was sorry. "Why are you like that?"

"Merlin, I don't know! I'm a self confessed tosser, Cedric! It's what I do but I was out of line today, I can see that. Sorry," Marcus said sheepishly. He didn't know Cedric was so upset over it, Merlin knows he'd done much worse to him in the past years.

"OK," Cedric nodded but didn't say anything in response.

"Did, did you have a nice time?" Marcus said uncomfortably. He didn't do nice really, it was odd.

"Yes, I did. Did you three?" Cedric said, voice not so stiff now.

"It was ok. Davies jinxed me, froze my balls stiff," Marcus admitted. Cedric's mouth turned up and Marcus could tell he was fighting a smile.

"Go on, laugh. Merlin, I'd have been hysterical if it weren't me," Marcus said lightly, Cedric began to laugh and laugh.

"Are they thawed out?" He cried through laughter.

"Ha-ha, just. It's not _that_ funny Diggory," Marcus said although he was feigning anger.

"Oh, it is!" Cedric cried. "Hilarious!"

"Steady on," Marcus said, laughing slightly. "We mates again?"

"Yeah, why not? I need the laughter in my life," Cedric said, calming his hysteria.

"Come here then, you duffer," Marcus said and pulled Cedric into a quick, tight hug. "Sorry again," he muttered.

Roger and Oliver joined them at that point and the unit was complete once again. The incident would be forgotten about within hours but things like that just proved they were four incredibly different people. No-one quite knew how they'd remained friends these seven years but they had.

Of course, they'd had some major, major fights, the worst including Roger punching Marcus so hard, he was unconscious for three days in fifth year and Marcus almost killing Oliver during one very energetic Quidditch match where he piled into Oliver at full speed, knocked him into the goal post which snapped in several pieces, one of which impaled Oliver in the ribs when it fell fifty feet onto him as he laid semi conscious on the grass below. But they didn't hold it against one another and knew they could depend on each other for anything in the world.

Marcus had spent every waking hour with Oliver after impaling him, making sure he was ok and after Roger had tried to strangle Marcus in his bed when he woke and hit Roger with a tirade of abuse, he bought him a lovely pair of sunglasses which hid the bruised black eye as Madam Pomfry refused to remove it as a lesson to him.

So through thick and thin, they would remain and not even broken ribs and a punctured lung would tear them apart.

- - -

"So, Cedric's going with Celeste and I'm, that is me who got asked, am going with Katie. Who are you two going with then hmm? Each other?" Oliver asked smugly.

It was Thursday, two days until the Masked Ball and Marcus and Roger still had no dates, let alone got anywhere with their mission to sleep with someone.

"Shut your face, you smug little git," Marcus warned. "I'm asking Blaise later as a matter of fact."

"Really? And do you want to breathe through a tube for the rest of your life?" Oliver asked, dodging a thump from Marcus.

"Actually, I have an inkling she'll say yes," Marcus replied, chopping some boiled newt egg for his potion.

"Do you now?" Oliver said, picking up his book and turning it the right way up. "Probably why my potion looks like scrambled eggs instead of smooth purple broth," he muttered to himself.

"Can I be there? Please?" Roger begged. "I could do with a good laugh." Roger was feeling quite down as he'd unsuccessfully asked Priya Patil out the previous day. He didn't explain too much to the boys but the gist of it was, she was going with someone else. He'd been quite depressed ever since.

"No," Marcus replied flatly. "I have a cunning plan."

"Blaise is one cruel, heartless bitch. She hates you, face it," Oliver said, attempting to stir his potion and finding the spoon was getting stuck in the congealed mess.

"She'll come around, just you wait. I'm beginning to think she doesn't like it when I'm cocky," Marcus said sagely, adding his egg.

"Well bloody done," Roger sighed. "When did that brainwave strike?"

"Probably the second time she punched me. I figured I should be smoother with her, she's obviously a classy woman," Marcus replied, looking at the two.

"Woman?" Oliver spluttered but Marcus shot him a filthy look. Oliver faltered and looked away, mainly because he wanted to laugh and the pain of holding a giggle in was killing him.

"She's in Astronomy so I'll catch her afterwards and you'll see," Marcus said, grinning boldly.

"She'll kill him. She will kill him," Roger muttered to Oliver who nodded.

- - -

"There she is!" Oliver cried, feeling sick and nervous as if it were him doing it.

"Ah!" Marcus smiled, retrieving his wand from his cloak. He held it vertical and made small circular movements with it, bringing the wand higher and higher until he had conjured a single, black rose.

"Nice touch," Roger said, nodding. "Good luck."

"Don't need it," Marcus quipped over his shoulder as he strode over to where Blaise stood, rummaging in her bag.

"Blaise?" Marcus said gently. She looked up at him, brow furrowed.

"What?" She said dangerously. She watched in amusement and horror as Marcus got down on one knee and held the rose up to her. Oliver and Roger stood gob smacked.

"Will you accompany me to the Masked Ball?" Marcus asked, looking up at her.

"What is he doing?" Cedric hissed, coming up behind Oliver and Roger as he'd just finished Care of Magical Creatures.

"Proposing by the looks of it," Roger sighed, looking on in awe.

Blaise looked down at him and Marcus couldn't read her expression. He was primed for a kick in the crotch so he gritted his teeth and waited.

Blaise tucked one curtain of hair behind her ear and Marcus, and the boys, noticed her cheeks were blushed ever so slightly.

"OK," She said quietly with a slight nod and it wasn't an exasperated 'ok,' it was a grateful 'ok.'

"Great," Marcus replied with a smile. He got off the floor and held out the rose for her to take. "Here."

"Thanks," Blaise said, just as quietly as before and held the rose close to her chest, protecting it.

"Have a good day, ok? Speak to you later," Marcus said, wrapping up the meeting. She smiled slightly and Marcus took his cue and walked back to the waiting friends.

"Now that, my pedigree chums is how it's done," Marcus said, grinning more smugly than ever. He pushed past Roger and Cedric, head held high and sauntered down the corridor.

"We'll never hear the last of this," Oliver sighed. "Never."

"How the hell did he manage that?" Roger cried. "Now it's only me without a date! Brilliant."

Oliver patted Roger on the back.

"We'll get you a date," He promised. "Won't we Ced?"

"Yeah," Cedric replied, still gob smacked by the show. "I did just see that, didn't I?"

"Unless thine eyes deceive," Oliver sighed but perked up. "Or Master Flint has worked out a love potion!"


	14. The Masked Ball

**A/N: **Hello people! -readjusts megaphone- How are we all? Great, I hope! Another day, another chapter - sorry for the delay. I had a burst of inspiration for one week before it frazzled and died. It's coming back slooowly though (you were all throughly spoiled methinks). This chapter isn't up to much really, madness from the twins, sexy!Blaise and sneak thiefery from three Captains...all shall be revealed. Part uno of two-o.

Kolo - Congrats! Who's the clever boy/girl/person then? -fanfare/streamers/etc- You guessed my Plagiarism! (Now children, plagiarism is very naughty and should never be done unless in controlled sitiuations ala this one) Please take goodie of your choice from my bag of mystery...oooh, what will it be?

**Chapter Fourteen - The Masked Ball, part one.**

"Uh, Marcus? You didn't love potion Blaise did you?" Oliver asked after much nudging from Roger and Cedric with whom he had confided his fears in.

Marcus turned to face the boys, face unreadable. "No."

They were all waiting outside the entrance to the Great Hall on the chilly October evening for it was Halloween and the Masked Ball.

"You bloody liar!" Roger exploded, pointing at him. "She hates you and now she's suddenly all sweet and shy? You must think we're thick!" He hissed, looking around.

"I haven't given her any love potion, I promise," Marcus replied again, voice serene. He liked this game, he now knew how Snape felt when he acted this way.

"It's against the rules," Roger hissed. "We made a deal."

"Slytherin," Marcus shrugged but he still hadn't given away whether he had used a potion or not. The boys were not convinced but they had a trick of their own up their sleeves that Master Flint was not betting on.

The three gave each other knowing looks but said no more for from each of the four corridors leading up and down from respective House common rooms came the gorgeous, glorious forms of their dates. Or an imaginary date as Roger hadn't found anyone in time and was actually attending by himself. Aww.

Oliver was greeted first by Katie who was dressed in delicate pink chiffon dress robes that complimented Oliver's black ones nicely.

"Woah," Oliver said as Katie approached. "You look…stunning."

"Thanks," Katie smiled, dipping her head and blushing. She had coiled her hair into an elaborate up do that made her look incredibly different, innocent, feminine. Not the monster on the pitch Oliver knew. His heart leapt.

"I bought you this," Oliver said sheepishly, wishing his friends weren't around. He produced a delicate silver hair clip which was a circle of silver decorated with pain staking accurate flowers.

"Ooh," Katie breathed, embarrassed. She took it from him and held it in her nimble fingers. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" Oliver said, relived.

"Of course! Thank you Oliver," Katie replied and kissed his cheek lightly. Oliver grinned and Katie effortlessly clipped it into her hair, turning to smile at Angelina and Alicia who had approached with Fred and George.

"See you guys later, yeah?" Oliver said to the three boys, emphasizing the later to Cedric and Roger.

"Yeah," the boys all agreed and Oliver left them to it.

The next girl to approach was Blaise, who was dressed in a highly alluring outfit which consisted of a very tight black and Slytherin green corset that forced everything skywards with a black skirt that had been torn into long strips, by accident or not and showing off much olive skinned leg and thigh. She wore black spiky heeled boots and a look that said 'do not even bother.'

"Oh great Merlin above," Marcus breathed, thanking his lucky stars. Blaise looked incredible, no better than incredible; almost painful she looked that good. Marcus found he had a strong urge to cry with joy, something he was not used to.

Beside him, Cedric gasped with apparent horror and Roger made a low whistling sound. Marcus grinned so wide, he thought his face may crack. Now this was more like it, not the dateless sap he had become. Marcus Flint was back, with the hottest girl in school.

"Evening Miss Zabini," Marcus said smoothly, giving her a snake eyed once over and liking very much what he saw, although he wasn't sure if push came to shove, how he'd get her out of this bizarre outfit.

"Evening. You look great," Blaise said in reply. She hadn't even acknowledged Cedric nor Roger, who were standing slack jawed.

"And you look like a kinky little bitch," Marcus smiled wolfishly.

"It's the effect I was going for. Shall we?" Blaise motioned toward the Hall.

"We shall," Marcus said and tucked his arm around hers gracefully and without so much as a backward glance at the two boys, he practically floated into the Ball.

"You did see that?" Cedric asked, stunned.

"I did. And oh how the mighty will fall," Roger said, grinning rather evilly. "Here comes your Lady. I'll go mingle methinks, see you later."

"Bye," Cedric said before turning to greet his date, Celeste Summerby.

"Cedric! You look…wow!" Celeste said as Cedric kissed her hand lightly.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous," Cedric replied, returning the compliment. They were both dressed alike, Celeste in buttercup yellow chiffon dress robes and Cedric in a more regal looking gold robe with a fluffy lace undershirt poking out around his neck.

"Come on, we're having the first dance," Cedric said, taking Celeste's hand and leading her into the Great Hall.

The Hall was packed full of students, milling around, chatting, laughing, eating and generally having a good time. Everyone had made an effort it seemed but it was hard to tell who was who as it was a masked Ball. Most people had opted for an eye mask so it wasn't too hard to identify who the wearer was and wasn't as it seemed.

It was decorated with Halloween assortments: bats, pumpkins, skeletons hung here and there as well as streamers and House flags. The atmosphere was brilliant.

"I'll get us a drink, yeah? The dancing doesn't start just yet I don't think," Cedric half shouted at Celeste as the music was quite loud.

"OK!" Celeste shouted back and was instantly caught up with a female friend who began chatting animatedly with her.

Cedric shrugged and pushed toward the drinks table where Oliver was already stood, flanked by Fred and George.

"Hello Ceddy Teddy!" Fred cried. Cedric cringed, he hated that name. And the twins, actually.

"Hi," Cedric said, trying his best to ignore them, pour punch and get away as soon as possible.

"Now that's not very sociable Ceddy bear is it?" George said in a baby voice, feigning hurt.

"What? Are you too good looking to talk to minors such as ourselves?" Fred asked in the same voice and pretending to cry.

Cedric shot a look of desperate help at Oliver, who shrugged and ate a triangle sandwich in one bite.

"Cor, thanks Ceddy Weddy," George cried, taking the cup of punch from Cedric and downing the whole lot in one go. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and handed Cedric the empty cup back politely.

"I…I…" Cedric said in stunned disbelief.

"I…I…know Ceddy," Fred said, finishing his sentence for him. "I know, what one twin has, the other must too."

Fred took the drink from Cedric, swallowed it noisily and slopped a fair bit over Cedric as he did so, turning the front of his luxurious robes a nasty shade of pig pink.

"Cor, next Versace me," Fred said, admiring his work and handed Cedric the cup before stalking off with his twin without so much as an apology.

"What the deuce is Versace?" Cedric asked, staring after the twins with a mixture of bewilderment and hatred and still clutching the empty cups with stained robes.

"No clue," Oliver shrugged, pulling out his wand and cleaning Cedric up while he deposited the cups on the nearby table.

"You seem down," Cedric observed wisely. "What is it?"

"Katie. I think she's forgotten who she's here with," Oliver said, nodding to Katie who was being spun between Michael Corner and James Robinson of Ravenclaw on the dance floor. "So far she's only said a few words to me all night. I thought things were going well."

"She's just dancing, she likes you, I know it," Cedric said kindly, scanning the room and unable to locate Celeste. "Oh shit!"

"Cedric! I've never heard you curse before," Oliver said incredulously, looking at him.

"I've missed the first dance! Shit!" Cedric explained.

"Don't worry about it," Oliver said. "Sandwich?"

"Celeste will kill me," Cedric sighed, accepting a sandwich and chewing it miserably.

"Christ, someone die?" Roger asked, shimmying over. He was in a particularly good mood seeing as he had no date.

"No, we're deserted," Oliver replied. "Sandwich?"

"Ooh, ham. Well, join the club," Roger sighed, shoving five triangles into his mouth. Cedric cringed.

"Perhaps that's why?" He said, pointing to Roger's overflowing mouth.

"Baart?" He asked, spraying piccalilli everywhere.

"Ew," Cedric said coldly, wiping himself down.

"Well cheer up fella's because the night is young and the potion is potent," Oliver smiled, patting his inside breast pocket and smiling fondly over to Marcus and Blaise who were snogging animatedly on the dance floor.


	15. Mischief Managed

**A/N: **_Voila!_ Another Chapter just for you! You people are slave drivers y'know! -jangles her manacles which are strapping her to the desk- But I made it, the next part and one of the most enjoyable I've ever written! I love Blaise (agreed, she's better as a boy - they make him sound so ... pleasent) but girl!Blaise is also fun as she's always made to be so sexy and dangerous!  
Eee, I think I'm liking Marcus! I feel bad for him (espesh as I know his ending...oh it's a corker!)

Anyway, here be it as promised and thank you for all my reviews - nearly 300 methinks! On the last chapter, I'm going to write thank you's to everyone who has reviewed - biiiig task! And I have to do it now I've said! Haw Haw!

**Chapter Fifteen - Mischief Managed  
OR  
The Masked Ball, part two.**

"Gladiators ready?" Roger asked quietly, his head dipped low so he looked at the two boys from under his brow.

"I am," Oliver smiled. "I'm dying to see his face. I'm dying to see where she inserts that boot!"

"Yeah!" Cedric whispered, stifling a laugh. "Come on, let's do this."

Oliver took the small bottle of black potion from his pocket and held it hidden in his hand, removing the cork with his teeth quickly and pocketing it.

"Come on Cedric, places," Roger urged and Cedric nodded. The two boys walked away from Oliver slowly, slightly dancing and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible until they were in their planned positions.

Oliver was ready now so he did the same, shimmied between people, nodding hello's and smiling. Everyone was having such a fun time and his was about to begin. He actually felt giddy with excitement, a most unnatural feeling if he said so himself.

He clocked Marcus still dancing with Blaise, only not so energetically now as the night wasn't as young. This was all planned of course, let Marcus gloat for as long as possible but not so long that everyone missed this.

Blaise had a drink that she was sipping delicately as she gazed fondly at Marcus as he slow waltzed her around, causing her skirt to fly out at odd angles and showing she was either wearing very small knickers or none at all. Nice. Oliver shuddered, images of the time Blaise used to be a boy flooding back to him.

Roger spotted Oliver and made his move. He stepped over to Marcus and Blaise and began chatting, praising Marcus for having such a beautiful date whereas he had no-one. Marcus couldn't help himself, he loved people inflating his head so they didn't move so much now, a prime time.

Oliver nodded to Cedric who slipped his wand from up his sleeve and gently, so very gently uttered 'Accio cup.' As he did it gently, the cup in Blaise's hand merely turned toward Cedric – and Oliver instead of flying out of her hand and over them both.

Roger engaged them further into conversation, making them laugh and telling Blaise what a great guy Marcus was. She smiled widely and beamed proudly at Marcus as Oliver sauntered past, tipping the entire contents of the bottle into Blaise's cup.

Oliver nudged Roger and also joined him, slipping the bottle in his pocket.

"You too eh? Come to admire my lovely?" Marcus gloated. Oliver sighed, Roger had been doing a very good job.

"No-Yeah! Man, she's gorgeous!" Oliver said zestily. "You er lucky dog you."

Roger gave Oliver a hard look and Oliver shrugged in return, so he wasn't good at lying? In truth he thought she looked like a dog and Marcus was a chump.

"Hot in here, eh? Good job you've got a drink, wouldn't want that complexion to go red with heat, would you?" Roger said, nodding to Blaise. Blaise was deathly pale, it would take the sun exploding to make her cheeks pink.

"Oh yeah!" Blaise realised and quickly gulped her drink. Oliver and Roger itched with excitement.

"So, Blaise…" Marcus began cockily but trailed off at the look on her face. She was looking from the cup to Marcus and flicking her tongue inside her mouth, the way you do when you've tasted something…untruthful.

"You alright?" He asked. Oliver and Roger backed away and found Cedric. They had front row seats to this show.

"All becomes clear YOU WANKER!" Blaise shouted angrily at the top of her voice. She threw the cup down and glared up at Marcus, who actually faltered. The boys couldn't blame him, they'd be scared too!

"Baby, I, what do you mean?" Marcus said, trying to take control of the situation.

"Don't baby me! You despicable little toad, how _dare_ you! How DARE you! Get a good kick out of it did you? Making me run after you like a puppy! You pathetic, wretched, miserable little worm! Hope you enjoyed it Marcus because I'll rip your measly eyes out so you won't be _able_ to look at me! And then I might, if, you're lucky, rip other parts of your anatomy off and shove them up your arse!"

"I think you're a little upset," Marcus said unwisely as Blaise made an awful angry pig noise and punched him so hard he fell over.

"I find out you love potion me again pal and I'll tear you apart very slowly indeed," Blaise said in a low, dangerous tone as she bent over him where he was sprawled on the floor.

"I might enjoy it! Fancy giving me another lap treat? You _begged_ me last night so I just had to say yes," Marcus replied, smiling evilly.

Blaise made another angry noise but just turned on her heel and stalked out of the Hall, probably to scrub out her mouth with bleach.

"Get me up," Marcus shouted at the three boys who were now rather hysterical. First they had been quite scared but now it was funny. They lent over and hoisted him up, where he dusted down his robes slowly before looking at them.

"Serves you right," Roger said simply. "Love potions are illegal, you know that."

"What did you give her?" Marcus sighed, beaten.

"The antidote. Roger and Cedric made it themselves," Oliver said.

"Good for you," Marcus said. "I suppose it was obvious I was going to get caught I suppose."

"So obvious. Blaise? Nice? Must be under potion!" Cedric replied.

"But, more seriously, you broke a rule Marcus and if you want forgiveness then you must repent your sins," Roger said sagely.

"Doing what?" Marcus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, you'll see my pedigree chum," Roger grinned and embraced his friend.

"Come on, why don't we all go to my changing room and break out some Butterbeer?" Oliver offered.

"Wow, the rock and roll lifestyle for us," Marcus said sarcastically. "Thought you had dates anyway?"

"We've been thrown over and he never had one anyway," Cedric sighed as the boys began to make their way out of the people and toward the doors.

"Losers," Marcus said dryly.

"Hark who's talking!" Oliver exclaimed which led to an hour long 'discussion' on the whys and wherefores of the past week and will they ever actually succeed in this task or would they be better battling all the creatures put together in the Forbidden Forest?


	16. Diggory Down

**A/N: **Hello! Here we are, another chapter just for you fine people! Wow, I'm really impressed with the response I've got so far from this fic. Who knew not just me would enjoy it's stupidity! Well, here's the long awaited next arrival, sorry for the delay but it's now getting harder and harder to find the time to write sadly. If I don't update for a while then know that I am trying and probably in the middle of a chapter! I'll never leave this, I shall finish it and soon I hope although there be many more chappies to come! Thanks and hope everyone is great!

**Chapter Sixteen - Diggory Down.**

"I really do think we should make Marcus do something for the love potion episode, don't you?" Oliver asked, leaning his elbows on the worn, wooden barrier that stopped students falling to their deaths from the Quidditch stands.

"Aye," Roger replied, Oliver flicked an eyebrow at him and gave a look which said 'don't patronize me please.' "I mean, yeah. I think we should. But what?"

Oliver shrugged before shouting something at one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, the Captain in him taking over.

"That was the worst thing Cedric's ever done, put Celeste in Keeper. She isn't strong enough or a confident enough flier."

"Maybe she'd be better if she was good?" Roger interjected lazily. Oliver snorted.

"Well at least Ced's got the prettiest team I suppose," Oliver said, rubbing his gloved hands together. It was the second week of November and boy, was everyone feeling it this Saturday morning.

"Ha, yeah, OH, COME _ON_ CEDRIC!" Roger shouted passionately as Marcus scored yet another ten points. "SORT IT OUT!"

"And Slytherin score again! Wow, what a repetitive match this is!" Lee Jordan shouted through his megaphone, bored.

"How are we supposed to beat him if he's got those many points? It'll be impossible this year! Next match, I'm making Cedric forfeit," Oliver decided, watching his Cup hopes dribble away before him.

"You can't do that Ollie," Roger said gently, in the voice a mother would use.

"Well, I'll break his leg or something! No, break the _whole_ team's legs!" Oliver said, eyes lighting up with possibility.

"You definitely can't do that Oliver. You're not a bloody Soprano," Roger sighed. He was about to endure Oliver's lust for Quidditch. Again.

"A what? Never mind, it is a possibility y'know, injure the team, Cedric not so bad because we're friends and that -,"

"Oliver, what a humanitarian you are. Such a thoughtful, caring boy," Roger cut in sarcastically.

"I'll do it just before the next game and bam! They'll have to forfeit!" Oliver explained triumphantly.

"A few things my love: one, how are you actually going to break those many legs without one of them stopping you and the other tiny problem: Madam Pomfry can mend bones in seconds," Roger said, throwing a spanner into the works.

"Hmm," Oliver said, seriously considering his options while the drone of Lee Jordan cut in.

"Slytherin five hundred and forty. Hufflepuff ten."

Roger shook his head at his friend, words escaped him. This was now worse than the time he made Harry Potter play when he was all traumatized from Dementors saying he should pull his socks up and be a man.

"Anyway, back to Merry Marcus and his Unfortunate Fate," Roger said, changing the subject. "Any ideas for our best buddy?"

"Forbidden Forest at night in underwear?" Oliver suggested.

"I like your style. Now crunch question, do we do it with or without audience?" Roger asked.

"I say without. His stunt wasn't that bad I suppose and we stopped it before he 'won' didn't we?" Oliver said, thinking.

"Well yeah, I suppose," Roger sighed. Sometimes Oliver could be a maniac and other times he could be quite pleasant.

"Any other ideas? I don't know if he'd be so embarrassed in the Forest," Oliver said, leaning on the bar and watching the game some more.

"He'd be scared though. We just want to get him back, maybe it should be in front of the school?"

"I don't think so," Oliver said, looking at Roger. "He got enough humiliation from Blaise poor boy. Let's fill his socks with goo or something."

"Oliver, please," Roger said, raising his eyebrows. "Do you honestly think that Marcus would show as much compassion had it been one of us instead? No! He'd have strung us up by our ankles and teased the Giant Squid with our meaty bodies!"

"Hey! The Squid! She likes Marcus, remember in fourth year? He was nearly her bride. We could let her have a little squeeze if she liked as punishment!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Hmm, we'll talk it through with Cedric and see what he comes up with. There's plenty of things, Filch's thumb screws, Peeves, loads!" Roger replied as Lee Jordan cut in again.

"Slytherin seven hundred, Hufflepuff ten," He said with a big, exaggerated sigh between Hufflepuff and ten.

"Poor Ced," Oliver sighed. "Poor us. How are we going to beat them now? I'll have to score a thousand points before I let Potter near the Snitch!"

"I know, we'll have to explain to him that he can't put someone on his team because they're cute. Celeste has to get off now before it's too late. What about that other guy Cedric tried – WHAT THE FU-?"

But Roger was drowned out by a tirade of boo's from the stands which was a good job really.

"Come on! Quick!" Oliver shouted, yanking Roger toward the exit from the stands. They pushed their way through and down the winding steps until they were on the Quidditch pitch.

"Cedric!" Oliver shouted, skidding over to him and dropping to his knees. "Merlin, don't be dead, don't be dead."

Whilst in motion, it seemed that once again Marcus' Beaters had thought it a good idea to aim a Bludger directly at Cedric's head. When they were only five feet away from him. The force it hit him with could've literally knocked his head off but thankfully, well not so thankfully, Cedric merely plummeted to the ground where he lay hopefully unconscious and not dead.

"Merlin, he's so still!" Roger cried, fighting the urge to shake Cedric awake. "Ced, don't be dead. Wake up!"

"Don't shake him!" Oliver cried, yanking Roger away from him. "You'll give him brain damage!"

"I, I'm so sorry," Marcus said slowly as he approached. He looked down at Cedric, his head cut and bleeding, his face white as white and he noticed how small he looked in the grass.

"It wasn't you," Oliver said kindly. "He'll be ok."

Marcus looked from Cedric to Oliver and back again, looking just as white as Cedric. Than his face changed and he turned to Bole and began shouting obscenities at him.

"Master Flint! Enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she, along with the other teachers had now descended down upon the pitch. "Control your team!"

The Hufflepuff's had forgotten themselves apparently and were yelling at the Slytherin's. They were very funny about their pride and joy Cedric and it was a daft person to hurt him. The Slytherin's were actually backing away from the Hufflepuff team and looked quite relived when Marcus came over and shouted at them to go back to the changing room.

"Will he be alright Miss?" Oliver asked Professor McGonagall, looking up at her from Cedric's side.

"Step aside Wood," She said simply, hoisting him up. He stood with Roger and Marcus as Madam Pomfry came rushing toward him across the pitch.

"Out of my way!" She commanded, pushing Professor Sprout aside. She was not amused.

Madam Pomfry inspected Cedric closely before standing up again and levitating him up off the floor with her wand and following behind him as she directed his body toward the hospital wing without a word.

"I haven't killed him, have I?" Marcus asked with a gulp, looking round at anyone helplessly.

No-one said anything.

**A/N: **Now don't fret, an update shall be here soon to explain!


	17. Diggory Up

**A/N: **Haa haa! Update! I was going to leave it till Monday but couldn't be that cruel to you lovely reviewers! So here it is...did he or didn't he? Well, it's pretty obvious! I was going to do a joke post but thought it would be confusing and mean! Ah well, here it is for you lovely people, short and very sickly sweet but I like Marcus and think he can't be all that bad...he's not a Deatheater in the books, is he? No! Just troll like and mean to Oliver but hey! So sorry for the gush but Marcus had to redeem himself somehow...he'll be very mean again soon however. Thanks for reviews and this is the last update for a bit...next updates will be pranks and Christmas so yay! Many possibilities there! Thanks guys!

**Chapter Seventeen - Diggory Up.**

So, it turned out thankfully that Cedric had not been killed in action, just severely concussed.

Of course, the majority of female Hogwarts students went into a fit of mourning for him over the week he was out cold by sobbing hysterically outside the hospital wing until Filch pushed them out of the way and threatened to spray them with disinfectant if they came back – quite mild for old Argus but what he 'forgot' to mention was his special disinfectant could make the dungeon floor so clean and shiny, you could ice skate on it. Not something you'd want in your eyes.

There were also daily candlelit vigils in Cedric's honour, protests about how dangerous Quidditch is (some poor fools even attempted to get it banned but soon stopped after stern words from Madam Hooch) and unfortunate Bole got regular thrashings from the said girls and had to go into hiding.

Of course, not forgetting the amount of crap Cedric got from his fans, the hospital wing was stuffed full of cards (some of which sang songs – sung by the sender) with messages of well wishes and undying love, mountains of teddies all the colours of the rainbow (no green, black or silver though, for obvious reasons), bundles of balloons that did a range of interesting tricks including one bundle that trebled every five minutes (Cedric in his unconscious state had to be escorted out before he suffocated by pink balloons which were very quickly filling the hospital – Mrs. Norris was squashed against a wall for a good five minutes sadly…) and bucket upon bucket loads of all the sweets and chocolates imaginable, something the three bedside friends didn't mind for they spent their visits scoffing his sweets.

"It's not like he can eat them, is it?" Roger argued one afternoon in a reasonable way. "Break my heart to see them stale."

And because of this, the three boys barely ate any Hogwarts meals because they were so full of peanut butter Always-Cold ice cream, Honeydukes caramel and toffee extra large chocolate slabs, giant bags of hard boiled sweets, even bigger bags of gummy insects, boxes upon boxes of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts and a monstrous, practically life size candy floss dragon that sat half eaten in the corner of the hospital wing. They thought it best to save some for Cedric, the generous souls.

So, here sat the three friends Roger, Oliver and Marcus on Friday night, almost a week after Cedric was almost killed, watching while Cedric slept as he'd woken earlier that afternoon.

"You'd have thought he'd had enough bloody sleep!" Oliver said quietly. "Been out for nearly seven days!"

Roger smiled and patted his friend on the back. The mid November moonlight bathed only half of the hospital in a dirty white, with the other half a dull and eerie black grey. The boys faces were shadowed, the hollows of their eyes and necks deepest black.

Marcus sat one side of Cedric, facing the hospital door while Roger and Oliver sat opposite him, with their backs to the door. Marcus had been extremely subdued since the accident which was odd as it wasn't his own fault and a lot worse had happened. Not to Cedric, granted as the boys rarely got engaged in fights with Cedric, only petty arguments and the such. Cedric had never had to be in the hospital wing due to one of them, which was for sure.

"What's the time?" Roger asked no-one and looked at his own watch with a yawn. "Bloody five to eleven, that's the time."

"Shall we leave him now? He's pretty quiet," Oliver asked Marcus.

"You go, I want to stay a bit longer," He said gently, looking up at Oliver.

"OK then. See you tomorrow," Oliver replied with a nod.

"See you," Roger added as the two boys stood up and went to leave. Oliver gave Marcus a smile and turned to go.

He watched them make their way out, Roger snapping off some chocolate as he went and when the door was closed behind them, Marcus turned his eyes to Cedric.

He was sleeping peacefully and Marcus loathed doing it but he gently shook him until Cedric was blinking blearily up at him.

"When?" He croaked.

"Friday night, about eleven at night," Marcus replied with a smile. Cedric rubbed his eyes lazily and tried to push himself up into the sitting position.

"If I had a camera!" Marcus said, stifling a laugh at Cedric's unkempt hair. "Your fan girls wouldn't think too highly of you then!"

Cedric smiled sleepily in response and blinked slowly.

"How are you feeling then? Better? Worse?" Marcus asked awkwardly. He realised he never had much time with Cedric really, not proper one on one time like he did with Oliver and at a push, with Roger. Marcus just never seemed to talk much to Cedric, not personally talk about secrets and that although it wasn't like he didn't want to as he liked Cedric very much, he'd lay down his life for him, maybe.

"The same," Cedric yawned and said no more. Marcus shuffled.

"Sorry I woke you but I wanted to talk to you alone, you can sleep again in a bit, just hear me out."

Cedric nodded, thinking he'd forget it all by tomorrow anyway.

"I am really sorry about that match, I didn't mean for Bole to hit you like that. I mean, I asked him to, yeah but not like that. I am sorry Cedric and I've asked Madam Hooch to forfeit that game without rematch so we'll just stay on the points we had before and have the Christmas break to refuel properly then we'll have the rematch but I think you should rethink your Keeper. I know she's your girlfriend but in truth, she's crap. But sorry again and I was really worried when you went down, I thought I'd killed you! But from now on, we're going to be better friends, all of us. What do you say?"

Marcus looked up at Cedric as when he'd been saying his speech, he'd been staring at the floor and hadn't noticed Cedric had fallen asleep and missed everything.

Marcus smiled and shook his head. He carefully wiggled Cedric back into sleeping position and tucked his covers around him gently. Marcus stood up and gave him one last 'I – can't – believe – I – told – you - that – and – you – fell – asleep' smiles before turning and also leaving for a goodnights sleep.

Once Marcus was out of the wing, Cedric rolled over and smiled to himself.


	18. Turning of the Tide

**A/N: **Wahey! I'm baaaaack! First off, so so sorry for not updating for ages...I have been so crazily busy it isn't even funny! I got a new job at the beginning of September in a Borders bookstore...except I had to stock all twenty five thousand square foot of the damn shop! If anyone's ever been in a Borders, they know how freaking huge they are! But I loved it...not the twelve hour days mind but it was character building we were assured and I had a laugh and met some great people because of it...I also moved house which was horrendous, turned 20 and got engaged to my lovely boyfriend...sooo, that's where I've been!

Anyway, enough about me and let's hear more about you! How are we all? Great I hope! No more beating about the bush, here's the next chappy...apologies if it's crap, I've lost my swing a bit but I'll be back on form soon. Thanks for all the reviews and such, I don't deserve it really! And I saw Goblet of Fire on Friday...hello Mr Diggory! How hot is Robert Pattinson? I loved the movie and did anyone catch a glimpse of young Roger? he was cute too! Aww! Anyway, enjoy and review! Thanks again! x x x

**Chapter Eighteen - Turning of the Tide**

Roger believed he was in heaven, if heaven was being sat next to Priya Patel who kept tossing her hair over her shoulder so it brushed Rogers' arm and who smelt of spicy peaches.

"Roger, help?" She asked sweetly, slumping in her seat and sighing.

"With what?" Roger said, hoping his voice wasn't too squeaky.

"I can't prune him there, he won't let me," Priya replied, wiping her brow with a gloved finger.

They were in Herbology and as their final assignment, each pupil had to grow a Whomping Willow from a seed and maintain it throughout the school year. The only problem was that the said trees were incredibly spiteful little bastards.

"OK, it'll be a two person job," Roger replied, surveying the tree. Because the trees were young, they hadn't grown their freeze switch yet, which was very unfortunate.

"Thanks Roger, you're a sweetie," Priya purred. Roger's breath shuddered out of his throat pleasantly. Merlin, he'd love to just kiss her right now.

"I," He began but it came out as a shaky 'eee' instead. He caught Priya's eye and she smiled at him, revealing perfect teeth cradled under full and glorious lips. "I'll grab the branches and you clip, ok?"

"OK!" Priya said eagerly and grabbed a small pair of pruning scissors and raised them, poised for action.

"Right," Roger said, putting his hand into place, ready to grab the tiny thrashing branches. "Go!"

Roger grabbed a hold of the branches very tightly before they had a chance to thrash and Priya dove in and clipped away.

"Phew," Priya exclaimed when she had clipped all she needed. Roger let go and snatched his hand away as quick as he could. "Thank you Roger."

Priya leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't a swift peck; she took her time and allowed her lips to linger for a few more seconds than needed. She pulled away and sunk back into her seat and looked at Roger, who had turned very pink.

"You're welcome," He replied, his voice barely audible. Priya smiled and blushed a little, tucking her hair behind her ear self consciously.

Roger swallowed hard. What was wrong with him? His heart was beating furiously, he was sweating uncontrollably and he had a headache coming on all because he was in a slight situation with a girl.

"Pull yourself together!" He scolded himself quietly.

"Sorry?" Priya asked, looking at him with her big almond eyes and pausing her sketch of her tree.

"You smell like leather?" Roger blurted out, the first thing that had popped into his head.

"I what?" Priya asked, furrowing her brow.

"You smell nice!" Roger corrected. "You smell like spicy peaches."

"Oh," Priya replied, slightly uncomfortable. "Thanks, Roger."

"Yeah," Roger replied, feeling like a grade 'A' idiot.

- - -

"Why? Why? Why?"

Roger was repeating these words as he banged his head against Greenhouse Ten after the class.

"Davies! Cease boy!" Professor Sprout barked, poking her soil covered head out of the window next to Roger.

He slumped off and met with Oliver, who was jogging toward him having just finished Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hi!" Oliver said brightly. "What's up? I saw you banging your head."

"I told Priya Patel I thought she smelt of leather," Roger replied miserably. Oliver began spewing laughter at his friend.

"Leather?" He repeated, still wheezing from the laughter. "Does she? That can't really be right. Or healthy, smelling like the inside skin of a dead cow."

"Thanks for that," Roger shuddered, imagining dead animals and skin and stuff.

"Why'd you tell her that?" Oliver asked brightly. All three friends had been quite chirpy all day as Cedric had been released from the hospital wing that morning but had almost been put back in thanks to the swarm of girls that lay in wait outside.

"I didn't mean to, I was talking to myself, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I went quite funny so I told myself to pull yourself together and she heard so I told her I thought she smelt of leather as it was the only thing that popped into my head!" Roger exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air rather dramatically.

"Merlin, seriously mate, you'll never get anywhere saying rubbish like that," Oliver replied sagely. "Trust me."

"And you would know would you?" Roger asked icily.

"Well me and Katie have a date on Saturday and I sure as hell didn't get it by telling her she smelt like leather," Oliver informed.

"No, did you get it by begging on your hands and knees?" Roger asked.

"Ha, ha, ha," Oliver said dryly. "She asked me actually. After the whole fiasco at the Halloween Ball she asked if I'd like to go to Hogsmeade for some Christmas shopping."

"Don't go! Good Merlin, do not go! Women get really mad doing Christmas shopping, believe me, I went with Cho once and woah," Roger said frantically, shuddering at his memories. "And you end up having to carry the bloody bags!"

"Yeah but Katie isn't a real girly girl type is she? She's unlikely to go crazy over bargain cauldron wash is she?" Oliver replied.

"You bloody wait and see. Maybe it might be fruitful for you, she could be really tired afterwards and then you could make a move, she wouldn't be able to run a mile like she normally would," Roger shrugged.

"She would not! Excuse me but I do believe I've gotten the furthest out of all you lot. Excluding Marcus of course, we're not counting his oral adventures one bit," Oliver added, shuddering at the thought. The Blaise part was fine but then flashes of Marcus naked and Blaise as a boy came into the picture. Not pretty.

"Ok Ollie, whatever. I'm practicing tonight so I won't see you much," Roger sighed as the two boys had now entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"I've got seven essays to write, well rewrite. I should really get on with those anyway," Oliver replied, pulling a face. "Have a good one mate and don't tell anyone else they smell like dead sheep or something, it'll do irreversible damage to all of us!"

"Who's a dead sheep?" Cedric asked brightly, approaching Oliver's left.

"Cedric! How are you matey?" Oliver asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Not bloody bad, refreshed, mobbed but not bad," He replied brightly. "Roger!"

He caught Roger in a hug also. "How are you? Feeling alright?" Roger asked, knowing Cedric had probably been asked that question a hundred times already.

"Yeah, yeah, I've already seen Marcus, his usual self," Cedric explained.

"Naturally," Oliver said, smiling sympathetically. "What do you say we have a celebration? Say my changing at eight?"

"Sounds…"Cedric was about to agree but trailed off mid sentence as Snape had approached from behind, heard every word and whacked Oliver hard across the head with a very large potions book.

Oliver was just about to explode into a fit of cursing when he realised in the nick of time who had actually hit him. His head was throbbing thanks to that book.

"I, er," Oliver began, feeling the back of head carefully, sure of gushing blood. There wasn't any but there was a very hot and very large lump forming.

"I, er, what exactly?" Snape questioned, narrowing his eyes. "I doubt very much Wood that you'll have any time for celebrating tonight, what with three essays of mine to complete for tomorrow morning."

"I thought I had two!" Oliver argued, albeit carefully for that whack was quite hard and he might be talking gibberish. Snape's response was another whack.

"Jesus..!" Oliver started, dodging out of the way incase of another. He liked his eyes in their sockets thank you very much.

"Sir, really, there's not too much in his head as it is," Roger interjected, trying to protect his friend by means of insult.

"You of all people Davies do not need to tell me that," Snape replied icily.

"What's the third one on then sir?" Oliver asked meekly, seeing his whole night trickling away before him.

"The third will be on the benefits of completing homework on time versus spending time with idiot friends. Three feet. I want all three completed parchments on my desk at precisely six o'clock tomorrow morning," Snape said smoothly.

"Six..!" Oliver started but clapped a hand over his mouth. "Yes, sir," He added instead.

Snape glared at all of them before stalking down the Great Hall, terrifying first years.

"He needs to get laid," Roger said sagely.

"Don't we all?" Cedric asked. "You alright Wood?"

"Possibly concussed. He hit me really hard! And now I've got another sodding essay to write. I better go, that makes it eight now I think," Oliver sighed, rubbing his head. "I really fancied a good night tonight, now look at it."

"We'll do it tomorrow, yeah?" Cedric offered.

"Maybe, if I'm still alive," Oliver sulked, beginning to slouch off. "See you."

"Ta-ta," Roger called with a wave and a laugh. He turned to Cedric. "That boy…not a clue."

Cedric smiled. "Well, the invites open into my changing room, we can always tell Ollie about it tomorrow?"

"I like your thinking. Shall we?" Roger replied, copying his smile.

"We shall," Cedric said and the boys sat down at the Hufflepuff table for their long awaited dinner.

The Hufflepuffs instantly began talking to Cedric, asking him how he was, did he need anything, all that jazz while Roger just sat back and scoffed his way through a shepherds pie. He just about to help himself to some more when a gentle tap came on his shoulder. Roger turned and looked up, the sight before him causing him to choke most unattractively.

"Roger! Are you alright?" Priya asked, putting a hand on his shoulder as he turned all colours of the rainbow.

"I'm…fine!" He managed to squeak out, eyes streaming and throat screaming. He swallowed as hard as he could, taking the cough with his half chewed up mince. "Fine! Good! What…what are you doing here?" He asked, regaining himself.

"Oh!" Priya replied, almost forgetting why she was there. She blushed and Roger longed even harder. "I came to ask, well I wanted to ask you at dinner but you're sitting over here so I came over and was wondering if you'd help me…study? I mean, it sounds really lame but you're really smart and there's things I just can't get."

"But Priya, you're top of every class," Roger replied, furrowing his brow. Priya blushed furiously and shook her head.

"Not every class," She insisted.

"What ones then? Because I distinctly remember you coming tops in the OWL's which are the for runners for NEWT's…ouch!" Roger began but was elbowed sharply in the side by Cedric, who had been listening. Cedric gave Roger a hard, meaningful look that said 'come on man!'

Roger finally tagged on. "Oh. Ohh!" He said, looking back to Priya who was trying hard not to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll help you study. Tomorrow night any good for you?"

"Tomorrow night is perfect," Priya breathed, smiling. "I'll meet you in the common room at seven?"

"At seven," Roger agreed. Priya smiled harder and gave him a swift kiss on lips. Their mouths only brushed for a second but it was a second of ecstasy for young Davies.

"Bye," She whispered and went back to the Ravenclaw table. Roger watched her all the back before turning to Cedric.

"Real smooth," Cedric said sarcastically but Roger had gone all dreamy.

"It was, wasn't it?" He mused, touching his mouth with his fingertips.

"Yeah, it wasn't," Cedric agreed, smiling and shaking his head at his friend.


	19. Hoggy Oggy Hogsmeade!

**A/N:** Howdy, howdy, howdy! I'm baaaack! Well, hope everyone had a mighty merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year and ate tons of food and stuff! First off, thanks so much for all my reviews, my pm's and the odd email, I do love hearing from you guys and you're madness. Here's the next chapter, onto nineteen already! It's gonna be a very long story by the time it's done...which I really, really want to do! I want to finish it because I'm desperate to write the ending but on the other hand, want it to last forever! Not much in this one, just some dumb!Oliver and angry!Marcus/Roger - the ending is just some fun I had because we've all been doing the exactly the same in JodieLand - just there to show boys will be boys!

Righty, without further adieu, onto the next chapter! And I will try mighty hard for another chappie tomorrow as a present to all those who are dying for updates! Please don't die lovely reviewersso watch this space!

**Chapter Nineteen - Hoggy Oggy Hogsmeade!**

So here it was, the last Saturday before Christmas and there Oliver was, being dragged around Hogsmeade by Katie and carrying all the bags, just like he was told he would be.

"Katie, seriously, how much longer are you planning on staring at these bloody quills? I'm going cross eyed!" Oliver complained. It wasn't like him to whine but he was tired, hot and annoyed. And Katie had been trying to decide on a quill for her brother for more than twenty minutes.

"It's got to be right Oliver," Katie repeated, her favourite phrase of the day. "I hope you're giving my present this much thought, y'know."

"Your present?" Oliver echoed, shocked. He had to buy her a present now? He hadn't even thought about it but upon reflection…

"Well, I assumed we were getting each other something. It doesn't have to be anything big," Katie reassured, studying Oliver closely.

Oliver gulped. 'Ok,' he said to himself, 'don't ruin it now, presents mean good things, that she is slightly serious about me, if she wasn't then she wouldn't waste her money on me…'

"Course I've got you something!" Oliver blatantly lied. He was impressed that he could look Katie right in the eye and lie. Be good in future no doubt. "I got you it a couple of weeks ago so I sort of forgot about it. It's really special though, you'll love it!"

Oliver wrapped it up as he was digging himself a very deep hole. He had no idea what to get her, so it was looking doubtful that the present would be good.

"Oh Oliver!" Katie beamed and pulled him into a hug. Oliver could do nothing but stand, slightly bent for the bags were restricting his arms from any sort of movement. "You're the sweetest!"

Oliver grinned sheepishly and Katie pecked him on the cheek. "Tell you what, I'll finish up on my own and you go to the Three Broomsticks and I'll meet you there this afternoon yeah?" Katie offered, taking her shopping from Oliver.

"You sure, can you manage those?" Oliver asked, happiness bubbling up inside him.

"Yeah, watch," Katie grinned as she got out her wand and performed a Feather Light Charm on her goods. "Light as a feather, see?"

Oliver thought he would actually cry if he didn't leave soon. "I'll see you later then," He managed and left Katie looking over all the quills once again.

"Merlin's pearls!" Oliver exclaimed as he stepped out of the cosy and warm shop into the harsh December lunch time. The paths were thick with snow and the sky was a miserable grey, full of the threat of a blizzard. Oliver yanked his scarf tighter around his neck and made for the pub where he knew his friends would be waiting.

Oliver dipped his head away from the wind but the golden glow of a shop he was passing caught his eye. He needed to get Katie a present today, Oliver realised.

He edged toward the shop and peered in the frosty window. It was a clothes shop. Oliver pulled a face, he didn't want to go but what else could he buy her? It'd be worth a look anyway, maybe he could buy her some socks or a hair ribbon or something?

He pushed through the door and looked around him. He immediately spied the underwear which were placed conveniently near the door and pay point, so undoubtedly, everyone who worked there or walked past could see you looking at the knickers.

"I can't do this!" Oliver whispered to himself, amidst the lacy bras. What was he thinking? He couldn't buy Katie underwear! Or clothes! Oliver had no idea of her size, taste or anything.

"Can I help?"

Oliver spun round so quickly that he knocked into a display and sent all kinds of underwear and stockings all over the shop, himself and the sales witch.

"I! Yes, I mean sorry! No, no help, I'm really sorry, let me pick them up, no? OK, I'll just, umm, I was just looking, no help me, let me help, no hang on, it's caught in your hair, umm, oh I, I'll just leave!" Oliver was getting very flustered, trying to tear bra's off that were stuck on his clothes. The sales witch didn't look impressed that he had ruined her display or that he was in her shop at all.

The witch muttered a spell that sent everything back in it's right place. "There," she announced, quite breathless.

"I'm really sorry. I just came in to look for something for my girlfriend but I can't get anything from here," Oliver explained, cheeks still blazing.

"What are you looking for sir?" The sales witch asked politely and patiently.

"I don't know," Oliver replied.

"What's her favourite colour?" She pressed.

"I don't know."

"Her favourite piece of clothing?"

Oliver shrugged. "She wears school uniform all the time."

"What size is she then?" She asked, motioning to the underwear.

"I don't know that!" Oliver squealed, turning even redder. "I thought I could get her a t-shirt or something!"

"Well, we do not sell those I'm afraid," The sales witch sighed, she wasn't going to have a sale with this one she could see. "We're a lingerie shop."

"A what shop?" Oliver asked dumbly, looking round. "Oh Good Merlin."

As Oliver looked around, he soon worked out what lingerie was. Knickers! And funny silky night dresses and robes and junk.

"I'm really, really in the wrong shop," Oliver said, backing toward the door.

"I guessed," the sales witch replied. "Might I suggest a box of chocolates from Honeydukes instead?"

"I think so," Oliver nodded and practically ran from the shop until he was as far as way as possible. Oliver reached the pub and wasted no time in going straight to the bar.

"Firewhisky please," He said quickly. Madame Rosmerta cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as she poured the drink.

Oliver put the money down, picked up his drink and turned from the bar. He downed the glass and placed it back on the bar.

"Another?" Madame Rosmerta asked uncertainly.

"Merlin, no!" Oliver said, the whisky was stinging his throat enough as it was. "I just had a very bad encounter in a lingerie shop and needed a drink."

"I see," She replied, trying to hide a smirk. "You boys, what keeps me young I think. They're over in the corner by the way."

Oliver looked over and heard them before he saw. "Thanks. I'll take a Butterbeer, actually give me a round."

"Done," Madame Rosmerta replied, and handed Oliver the bottles as she flipped off the lids with her wand.

"Oi oi! Look who it is!" Roger shouted as Oliver approached the round table. "And look what he's got!"

"Afternoon fella's," Oliver nodded as he sat down next to Cedric and placed the Butterbeers on the table.

"Where's Katie? Lost her or something?" Marcus asked, swiping his beer and craning his neck to see if she was at the bar.

"Nah, she's finishing up and meeting me here later," Oliver replied, happy to finally relax.

"How was it?" Cedric asked, sipping his drink.

"Nightmare! I hate shopping, never again! I was so bored, it was like when my mum used to drag me round. You were right Davies," Oliver admitted.

"I know! You should all bloody listen to me; I do know what I'm on about. Not a Ravenclaw because of my looks y'know. Rare breed, the brainy and the beautiful," Roger harked on.

"They'll be one more down if you don't shut up," Marcus retorted. Roger replied with a flick of his fingers.

"Ladies, now, now," Oliver joked. "Productive morning I hope?"

"Roger and Marcus have had a disagreement shall we say," Cedric injected wisely.

"Disagreement my arse! If he wasn't such a tosser then we'd be ok!" Roger spluttered.

Marcus was just about to tell Roger where to go in a much more impolite way when Oliver cut in.

"Woah there! What's brought all this on?" He asked.

"It seems that Roger was correct about something they were arguing over but Marcus is adamant Roger is in fact, wrong and that Roger is also a, and I quote, a pooey faced gremlin who knows very little," Cedric explained.

"You've had artistic license with that quote, I could actually do you for slander," Marcus interjected, swigging his drink.

"I can guess the actual quote," Oliver nodded, smirking. "So what was he right about then?"

"He wasn't pissing right!" Marcus started, banging his bottle down hard on the table.

"Yes I pissing was! You can't stand the fact that I am scientifically proven to be smarter than you! Do you really want me to put my OWL's next to yours again?" Roger yelled. Oliver could see that Roger was quite enjoying his argument with Marcus.

"Oh just piss off Davies, school tests are different to actual street smarts," Marcus argued.

"Don't start again, seriously, it was bad enough the first time," Cedric sighed.

"Well, we'll ask Oliver shall we?" Roger asked smugly.

"What? Brains of Britain over there?" Marcus said rather nastily.

"Hey! Don't drag me into it or you can pay me back for your drinks!" Oliver said indignantly. "Come on then, what is this all over?"

Cedric spoke again.

"I asked them a very simple question as an experiment as my father told me this question has caused some of the hugest arguments between wizards and Muggles a like. What came first? The chicken or the egg?"

"The egg!" Marcus yelled angrily, looking ready to thump Roger as he was laughing openly.

"The chicken did," Roger said serenely but soon changed his tune as Marcus lunged across the table at Roger and the two ended up throwing punches under the next table.

As mild hell broke loose, Oliver turned in his chair and yelled for that second Firewhisky after all.


	20. New Years Eve

**A/N: **Hi everyone! First off, as always, thanks for my reviews...loving them! Second, I know I said I would post another chappie and didn't so sorry but here it is! Yay! I had a little catch up on other fics, mainly my Let the Rain Fall one which I haven't updated in yonks so if anyone likes that one, expect an update soon!

So here's the next one. This one is where the excitment starts, it's halfway through the school year (almost) and plently of action ahoy! Now, tell me what you think about Cedric in this one as he is after all a teenage boy with one thing on his mind and I know from experience that you don't always stay sweet when there's totty about! He's more OOC than my already OOC Cedric but it felt right. And as for the ending...well, you'll see what happened in the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty - New Year's Eve**

The four friends had left Hogwarts on Christmas Eve to go home to their respective families for Christmas as they always did, each one going back to either end of the country. Oliver back to Scotland, Marcus to London, Cedric to Cornwall and Roger to Wales (even though he often pointed out that he wasn't Welsh, he just lived there).

Every year, since the four boys had met, they always went to Cedric's for a New Years Eve party that his family held. It was tradition for them to go back to school the next day on January first with plenty to talk about and blinding headaches until one of them had the savvy to look up a hangover cure. Of course, hangover's were a new thing to the boys, except to Marcus who got blind drunk as a first year on several sips of Firewhisky he sneaked from someone's glass while they weren't looking.

So with Christmas over, it was time for the annual Diggory get together…

- - -

"So you invited Katie right?" Oliver asked feverishly, worrying his hair into an unruly mess.

"Yes, she is family, automatic invite," Cedric sighed but he smiled at his friend. "What's all the worry for anyway?"

"I just want to know if she liked her present or not," Oliver replied, looking to Cedric for any indication that she did. "I haven't heard from her since we left school."

"I'm sure she did," Cedric replied calmly and squeezing Oliver's shoulder reassuringly. "What did you get her anyway?"

Oliver was about to speak but a new arrival cut him off.

"Happy New Year everyone!" Marcus shouted as he Apparated in the middle of the Diggory's living room. Oliver noticed he had several bottles in his arms and it looked like Marcus had already been sipping out of them all.

No-one really took much notice of him for the music was loud and the room was fairly dark but Oliver and Cedric made their way over to him.

"Hi Marcus," Oliver said, biting his lip. Marcus was already quite drunk which meant he would be quite an embarrassment.

"Wood!" Marcus shouted. "And Cedric! Thanks for inviting me!"

"I do every year," Cedric smiled and added in undertones so only Oliver could hear, "And regret it every year too."

"Already in the party mood I see?" Oliver asked, trying to pry the bottles out of his arms before he dropped them.

"I brought some drink, well, I stole it from home. Those bastards won't care," Marcus explained loudly.

"Another Merry Christmas in the Flint household?" Cedric asked gently but he had to shout quite loud so it wasn't as sympathetic as he'd liked.

"My Dad introduced his girlfriend as my Mum's Christmas present," Marcus said, laughing but his heart wasn't fully in it. "Silly old codger, she's a year older than me!"

"Bet your Mum loved that," Oliver said dryly, shaking his head.

"Chantelle, that's her name, is in St Mungo's I think," Marcus replied with a smile.

"Merlin!" Cedric exclaimed. "Remind me never to meet your mother!"

"She's been drunk since Christmas Day I think, don't know, I went to Roger's for most of this week then went home today to get my stuff for school and thought I'd bring along some festive cheer," Marcus explained, shaking the bottles in his arms.

"You should've said mate, you know you could've come to mine," Oliver said, concerned.

"Or mine," Cedric added. "Always welcome."

"Yeah well, me and Roger had some business to attend to anyway but thanks all the same," Marcus said, an evil smirk playing on his lips. "I'll go mingle. See you later."

"What have they been up to I wonder?" Cedric asked, watching as Marcus pushed his way through the room.

"No idea. Surprised they didn't murder each other if they've spent a week together," Oliver smiled, sipping his drink.

"Well no sign of Roger yet," Cedric laughed but he spoke too soon as the afore mentioned Davies appeared right in front of them with a small pop.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Roger exclaimed, throwing his arms open wide and grabbing both Cedric and Oliver round the neck and heaving them into a massive bear hug.

"Er, Roger?" Oliver tried as his face was squashed up against Roger's neck causing his words to come out as nothing more than a wimpy groan.

"Mwah! Mwah!"

Roger kissed both Cedric and Oliver on the top of their heads audibly before giving them one last squeeze and then letting them go.

"Thanks, er, Roge," Cedric said, running a hand through his hair and looking to Oliver who had turned a nasty shade of purple following the lack of air supply to his brain due to Roger.

"What can I say? I'm in the festive spirit!" Roger shrugged, laughing quite madly. "Is Marcus here yet?"

"Yep, he went off to mingle. That way," Cedric said pointing to the door out of his living room.

"I see. Well, I'll catch up with you later as I've got mingling of my own to do," Roger said with an exaggerated wink at the boys.

"Ok," Cedric said, smiling bravely the way you would at an axe wielding madman. "Just don't mingle too much, ok?"

"O-k!" Roger laughed and off he went in the same direction as Marcus.

"Merlin, those two!" Cedric exclaimed, turning to Oliver who had also now disappeared. "Oliver?" Cedric's first instinct was to look on the ground as that boy had a habit of passing out all over the place but he soon spied where he had trotted off to.

"Great, two nutters and a fool," Cedric sighed, sipping his drink. Katie had arrived and Oliver was pandering around her across the room.

"Hey," a soft voice said behind him. Cedric turned. It was Priya.

"Hi! Hey, you look amazing," Cedric said dumbly. Priya blushed modestly and looked at the floor. She was wearing a cornflower blue dress that was decorated with gold beading and matching jewelry. She looked like an Indian princess.

"Thanks Cedric, umm, have you seen Roger?" Priya asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Cedric said, remembering Roger. "He arrived just before you spoke to me. He went off somewhere with Marcus."

"Oh," Priya said. "Well, can I stay here with you until he comes back?"

"Sure, can't see why not," Cedric replied. Well, in truth he could as she was technically Roger's girl and Cedric did have Celeste but it was looking like that would be soon coming to an end as he hadn't actually done much about her.

"Have a nice Christmas?" Priya asked conversationally, smiling graciously at him.

"Yeah, it was nice. Did you?" Cedric asked, liking the way things were going already.

"No," She replied.

"No? Why not?" Cedric asked, taken aback.

"Because we don't really celebrate it, being Muslim and all," Priya replied lightly.

Ok, so things were going to be a little tougher…

- - -

Meanwhile, Oliver had found Katie…

"I'm sorry I didn't write Oliver, you know how bad post owls are this time of year and it was mayhem at my house, what with blood family and step family all round," Katie apologised.

"Hey, it's ok," Oliver said as coolly as he could manage. "I hardly noticed."

Katie gave him a hard look but they both broke out in grins and embraced.

"Thanks for my present Oliver, it was really special," Katie said with as much gusto as she could manage.

"Did you like it? Because I wasn't sure but then I remembered one of the boys saying how girls go crazy for it. You definitely liked it?" Oliver asked feverishly.

"Yeah, yeah, girls absolutely adore big bottles of bargain cauldron wash," Katie explained realizing it hadn't been a joke at all. That was in fact her first ever gift from Oliver Wood who thought he was great.

"I'm so glad!" Oliver said, feeling immensely relieved. So much so in fact that he leant right in and gave Katie a rather full on kiss, which neither actually expected. After the initial shock wore off, Oliver relaxed quite a bit and realised that it was really rather nice. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and folded into him, deciding he was a complete idiot but a damn good kisser.

- - -

"So anyway, that's how Roger put Marcus in the hospital wing!" Cedric finished. He and Priya had found an empty corner to sit, away from the hustle and bustle of the party and had been having a good chat for about half an hour now.

"Oh my goodness!" Priya laughed, sipping her drink. "You boys sure do get up to many things!"

"Yeah," Cedric smiled. "But they're such good lads underneath it all. I'd do anything for anyone of them."

"That's very noble," Priya nodded. "You're very lucky to have people like that in your life."

Cedric looked at her as she spoke and realised just how beautiful she really was. If he had been completely sober then Cedric would've severed any future conversation right there but he wasn't and decided to just go with the flow.

"So you and Roger huh?" Cedric asked, refilling their glasses with mead. "You like him?"

"I do, very much," Priya replied in earnest.

"But…? Come on, I know there's a but in there!" Cedric egged on.

"Well, he's nice and all but we don't really click," Priya admitted, fondling her glass nervously. She looked up at Cedric. "With Roger, we can't just chat away like me and you just have. We never know what to say to each other but tonight has all been so natural with you."

"Oh," Cedric replied as he wasn't sure what else to say. Was Priya hinting at what he thought she was? Surely not…

"Please don't think I'm horrible because I really like Roger and I know he's your best friend," Priya pleaded, her big eyes boring into Cedric's.

"Of course I don't. I think you're lovely and I think Roger is very lucky indeed," Cedric replied, smiling warmly. Priya smiled back and reached out to hold his hand. Her touch was soft and Cedric turned his hand so hers rested on his palm. They looked at each other nervously.

"We can't," Cedric said, shaking his hand but he didn't take his hand from hers.

"We can't," Priya echoed sadly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Priya found a new lease of life and leant forward and pecked Cedric on the lips.

She looked at him to see what reaction he had. Cedric looked hard at her before grabbing the back of her head and pushing his mouth against her own. This time the kiss was much more than a peck and soon became much, much more once Cedric opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

They pushed each other away very soon after it was no longer an accident and watched each other, panting slightly. Something was telling Cedric a big, fat NO but at the same time, why the hell not? Roger had done much worse to him over the years and she was so, so hot.

"Bollocks to it," Cedric said suddenly and grabbed Priya once again but this time with both hands. They kissed furiously as Cedric ran his fingers through Priya's soft as silk hair and she gripped his shoulders. The adrenaline from the chance of being caught at any minute was making them want it more but at the same time, scaring them both silly.

"Cedric," Priya breathed, breaking the kiss momentarily, "Cedric…privacy."

"Mmm hmm," Cedric agreed, not bothering to break the kiss. Priya pulled away but Cedric pulled her back and held her face in his hands as he kissed her. He didn't want it to stop, ever.

Priya pulled away again, laughing. She strained her neck away from him to stop him from catching her mouth again and got up, pulling him up with her.

"Come on," she breathed, her hair tousled from Cedric's ravishing, making her look more wanton sex kitten than ever. They grasped hands and made their way from the room, passing Katie and Oliver, who were still snogging and didn't notice them.

Cedric playfully grabbed Priya's waist as they pushed past random family members and friends to get to the stairs. Priya laughed and pushed Cedric against the wall once they were half way up the stairs to kiss him once again.

Cedric pushed Priya back against the opposite wall but before he kissed her, he held her face and murmured "You are so beautiful."

Priya smiled up at him as Cedric kissed her once more.

"Come on, we're almost there," She teased, pulling away as soon as they started. She escaped from Cedric and jogged up the stairs. Cedric could do nothing but follow.

It was a big house and there was no indication which one was Cedric's room so Priya paused and turned.

"Which one?"

"I'll show you," Cedric smiled and took her hand as he led her to the farthest door on the right. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door, leaving him free to grab Priya once more.

They backed awkwardly into the darkened room while kissing furiously and Cedric kicked the door to, so it didn't close all the way. A narrow crack of light lit up the far wall, showing off posters and medals.

Cedric backed Priya toward his bed and pushed her gently so she fell down and he fell on top of her.

"Woah! Oh my -! Hey!"

Not as planned, Cedric and Priya scrambled back off the bed as fast as they could as there were already two people on it.

"What is going on?" Cedric asked, fumbling backwards as he scrambled for his wand but someone beat him to it.

"Lumos."

"Roger!" Priya cried, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Cedric!" Roger said angrily, looking from Cedric to Priya.

"Marcus!" Cedric exclaimed, absolutely dumbfounded at the sight before him.


	21. New Years Day

**A/N: **Howdy my lovelies! I couldn't resist another chapter but I have been quite mean and not let on what happened between Mr Davies and Mr Flint...that will be next time round! To ease your little minds as I'm not that cruel I will tell you what they were NOT doing: doing homework, knittingor having man on man action! Repeat, they are not gay! Heehee but you shall soon find out my pretties! Aww, I love reading my reviews, cheers me up - think I'm getting 'flu...mmm! Thank you for reviewing as always!

**Chapter Twenty-One - New Years Day (Happy New Year!)**

Oliver was the only one looking forward to going back to Hogwarts it seemed as he looked in despair at the broken partnerships of his three friends.

Cedric hadn't spoken to either of them when they arrived back at school that morning and Oliver watched him at the Hufflepuff breakfast table, away from everyone else and stirring porridge absently around his bowl.

Roger had been the angriest Oliver had ever seen him last night and he hadn't calmed down yet for he was at the Slytherin table with Marcus fuming away and banging his fists on the table as he spoke in angry whispers to Marcus.

Oliver didn't know Priya that well but he'd been in classes with her and he could tell if she was upset or not. Her younger sisters Padma and Parvati were sitting either side of her over at the Ravenclaw table but Oliver could see she wasn't really listening to what either of them were saying. She just sat, emotionless and pretending to listen while mimicking Cedric by pushing her breakfast around the plate and not taking one bite.

"What are you going to do Ol?" Katie asked, squeezing his hand affectionately as she looked between the three tables then at Oliver in despair.

"I don't know," He said in earnest, shrugging. "It's never been this bad before, not even when death was on the horizon. We've always worked it through. This time…this time is different."

"It's what you get for dabbling in women," Katie said with a smile. "You can't remain in your own little group forever. You're all maturing, you're just not who you used to be anymore. People change," Katie explained gently.

"Well, I don't want things to change," Oliver said sulkily. "I feel so useless. I'm good at getting people together, doing what I want but it's not looking like it'll work out this time."

"Oliver," Katie said softly, sympathetically. She didn't say anymore.

"Great Merlin above, cheer your miserable bloody face up," Fred yelled, lumping down next to Oliver. George sat next to his twin.

"Heard your mates are a little too friendly, shall we say?" George asked with a wicked grin.

"And there we were thinking it was ole Diggers over there," Fred shrugged. "Funny world. But Lordy, imagine Flint doing that!"

"Enough!" Oliver barked. "Enough. Please," he added more softly. "They weren't doing that."

"Well what the hell were they doing in Diggory's bed, in the dark?" Fred demanded.

"How do you even know what went on?" Katie interrupted, eyeing them closely.

"Sources dearest one, very good sources," George winked and gave Fred a significant look which he returned.

"I can't tell you that," Oliver sighed. He didn't want Roger to hate his guts too for spreading his secret round, the poor boy was humiliated enough.

"Loser," Fred muttered. "Come twin, we shall get it straight from the horse's mouth then!"

"No!" Oliver shouted suddenly, grabbing hold of his sleeve but Fred yanked it away. "Fred, I said no!"

"Like I give a flying fu -," Fred began and Oliver thought he was going to have to slap him for disrespect but mainly because he'd feel a hell of a lot better for it but a shout silenced him and everyone in the hall.

Priya was attempting to leave the Hall and to do so, she had to walk pat the Hufflepuff table. Cedric saw his chance, stood up and grabbed her arm to begin talking to her. Unfortunately, Roger was watching and didn't exactly appreciate it.

"Diggory!" He barked, standing up. Marcus remained seated but watched on, stony faced. Cedric ignored Roger and continued to speak to Priya in hushed tones before turning to where Roger was shouting from.

He was now making a beeline for Cedric and Oliver got up fast as lightning as by the look on Roger's face, he was going to curse Cedric to death right there and then. The twins watched on in awe, evil smirks plastered on their twin faces.

"I can't believe you stand there clear as day talking to her!" Roger raged as he got close enough not to shout. Oliver practically sprinted over to them, feeling every pair of eyes in the Hall watching it unfold. Apparently news traveled very fast at Hogwarts.

"We can talk," Cedric said through clenched teeth, staring hard back at Roger.

"No you can't! You can't even look at her!" Roger yelled back, spitting over Priya slightly.

"How dare you!" Priya interrupted. "How dare you tell anyone, especially me who I can and cannot talk to! You do not own me, Roger!"

Roger faltered but remembered his anger. "So much for your feelings for me then!" He raged.

"Do not, ever raise your voice to me," Priya said in dangerous undertones, staring at Roger hard. Her eyes were ablaze with anger. "And to be honest, I've always liked Cedric. Always. You were just available."

Her words cut through Roger like a knife. Oliver and even Cedric who was madder than he had been in his whole life felt the twang of pain that Roger had tearing through his heart. Marcus, who was making his way across to them even felt a little nip.

Roger looked on the verge of tears but he blinked and swallowed them back as hard as he could. "Get away from me then," He said spitefully to Priya, who gave him one last withering look and turned on her heel and stalked away, the Patil twins hot on her trail.

Roger looked at Cedric and shook his head. "How could you? Seven years of friendship…you were my brother Cedric and it hurts so much because you still are. My best friend…you knew, you knew," Roger said sadly in a quiet voice. Marcus had approached and was standing with Oliver. All they could do was watch their unit crumble away before them.

Roger took his gaze from Cedric's and touched his wrist. He stroked his thumb over it caringly before digging his thumb and forefinger in through the skin and yanking out a glowing blue band of light which looked like just light but was in fact solid.

In second year, the four boys had looked up one of the oldest charms known to wizards, simply named the Binding Charm. It had been Roger's idea, unite the four Houses once again just like the Founders had once upon a time. They had to perform a ritual of everlasting friendship, something they knew they'd always have between them if nothing else. The four boys would each wear a symbol, the colour of each respective House under the skin so they'd always have that bond no matter what. It could only be removed if a friend had truly fell out of love with another.

Roger held it dangling in front of him, the watching students complaining loudly as they pushed away their now unwanted breakfasts.

Cedric's eyes watered as Roger looked up at him slowly.

"You are no friend of mine," He said bitterly and threw the band on the flagstone floor. He bowed his head and began walking away.

"Roger, please," Oliver tried, grabbing his arm but Roger yanked it away.

"No Oliver," He said and left the Great Hall, clutching his wrist and tears streaming down his face.


	22. Friends Forever

**A/N: **Howdy all! My, thanks for all my reviews guys! So kind, aren't ya? Well, here's another angsty chapter for you all but do not despair, things shall pick up! It's a mighty long one (ah, reminds me of Roger...wink) as I'm stuck on the next couple of chappies for the mo...got to do some plot bunny thinking before all the fun begins! Anyway, enjoy and reviews away! x x x

Oh apologies if there are any spelling mistakes, my spell check keeps helpfully changing words into ones that don't make sense. And tip of the day, if writing fanfic while wearing an orangepeel off face mask, don't forget to peel it off. I just scared the postman.

**Chapter Twenty Two - Friends Forever (?)**

Roger had refused all contact with anyone remotely linked to him since New Years day. It had now been just over a week and all Roger did was sit away from everyone in lessons, sit on his own at meal times and go straight up to bed.

He wasn't training with his Quidditch team, something the Ravenclaw's were all deeply worried about so against every proper judgment they had, Oliver and Marcus had decided to adopt half of the Ravenclaw team each and train them with their own teams.

Neither Oliver nor Marcus were sure whether Roger knew or not but he hadn't told them to push off yet. Or said thank you either.

Cedric was much the same as Roger. He barely spoke to the boys during lessons and stopped coming away from the Hufflepuff table at meal times. The Hufflepuffs had formed a protective bubble around Cedric it seemed because every time Oliver or Marcus went over to talk to Cedric, they found they couldn't get past Ernie Macmillan or Susan Bones or some other random Hufflepuff.

Cedric wasn't exactly chatty anyway when the boys did make their way to him. He sat there in his seat, looking at his food or his book or just the table and nodded at anything either said. But he refused all apologies to Roger. They all knew it would result in nothing, or maybe possible loss of limb for Cedric.

So there they were, the unlikely duo of Oliver and Marcus sat together day and night trying to figure out a way to sort out this shambles of a friendship.

"Maybe we should lock them in a room together? Wandless of course," Oliver suggested, looking up at Marcus hopefully.

"Roger would throttle Cedric, escape and then throttle us," Marcus replied wearily, itching his head with his quill absently.

The boys were seated in the Quidditch grounds, doing some homework on the lower seating area. It was a clear and very crisp night with frost creeping up the blades of grass. Luckily they were warmly dressed and had performed a heat spell so the night was quite pleasant for them both.

"True," Oliver sighed. "What are we going to do? We've been talking this over for a week now and haven't come up with anything!"

"I don't know Ollie," Marcus sighed back, mirroring his friends mood. He laid down his quill on his homework and rested his chin in his hands. "I still can't believe Cedric would've won the damn bet if it hadn't been for us in the way!"

"Mmm," Oliver agreed, finishing off a word with his quill before also setting it down. "He is the best looking one though. I just didn't think old Ced had it in him, always been a shy one hasn't he?"

"Just goes to show, we obviously don't know each other as well as we used to," Marcus said darkly.

"I do, thank you very much although I must admit I had no idea that Roger was so, well, yeah," Oliver replied awkwardly, readjusting himself in his seat.

"Exactly. And all these years I thought Cedric was gay!" Marcus exclaimed. "I still can't get over it, it was so obvious to me!"

"Well it seems that old Ced is as straight as a poker and a dog too," Oliver smiled. "Oh, I wish we were all just mates again!"

"Yeah," Marcus sighed in agreement. "Come on then, we need a plan. What would make you forgive me if I tried to shag Katie?"

"For one," Oliver bristled. "She'd never get herself into that situation with you!"

"I'm not saying she would, all I'm saying is what would make you forgive Cedric if you were Roger? How's that?" Marcus reworded.

"Hmm," Oliver replied, liking these words better than the last. "I don't know. You?"

"A good thrashing would make me feels a hundred times better but the memory is still there I suppose. Facts remain facts," Marcus admitted.

"We could knock them both out so they get amnesia!" Oliver suggested.

"You're becoming a right little dwarf of death lately, aren't you?" Marcus asked, eyeing his friend. "But that would never work, there's memory spells for that. The only thing that would make them forget is the Cruciatus Curse and I don't fancy that, thank you very much."

Oliver shuddered. "Don't even joke about it," he pleaded, shuddering again.

"Sorry," Marcus said with a nod. "I'm stumped for ideas then. I suppose we're just going to have to ride it out. I mean, look at what has happened between us over the years. I knocked Roger unconscious for a week and he forgave me! I think it just needs time to blow over, don't you?"

"Hopefully," Oliver nodded. "But what about their Quidditch game tomorrow? I tried to get Cedric to forfeit but he went all stony faced and said 'never' really dramatically!"

"Well, leave it to them then. I sure as hell am glad I'm not Cedric playing Roger though especially as Roge is a Beater."

"That's what I'm worried about," Oliver replied darkly and picked up his quill to finish off his homework.

- - -

"I've got a bad, bad feeling about this," Oliver said, wringing his gloved hands nervously as he stood in the Gryffindor Quidditch supporters stands.

"It'll be ok," Katie said kindly, putting a hand over his own to stop him fidgeting. Oliver looked to Katie and they shared a brief smile before being interrupted by the twins, who were loudly taking bets from students on who'd kill who first. Roger was winning hands down.

"Stop it now!" Angelina said angrily, giving a Fred a shove. "Can't you see how insensitive you're being, you complete and utter tool!"

"I don't care!" Fred said matter of factly, shoving her back which resulted in Angelina and Fred having a very loud slanging match.

"They are Oliver's two best friends, show some heart you slimy little worm and I say worm for a reason, don't I Fred?" Angelina said nastily, standing to her fullest height. She was a very tall girl and actually towered slightly over Fred so he had to look up at her.

"So we're going there are we Angelina?" Fred mocked nastily, "Hmm, let's see. Wow, there's just too many things to list about you!"

Angelina looked as if she were going to hit Fred so Oliver quickly stepped in.

"Just pack it in the pair of you!" He barked, using his best Quidditch voice. "I can't stand to hear your bickering anymore! Just shut up, for the love of Merlin!"

Angelina apologised and looked sheepish, not realizing every Gryffindor had been listening. Fred just readjusted his robes in a huff and carried on taking bets, albeit quietly, with George who had been killing himself laughing until the worm remark and had made sure everyone in ear shot knew he and Fred weren't identical _everywhere._

"It's driving me mad," Oliver said, leaning on the safety bar with his head in his hands. "I really can't take much more. I don't know if I can even watch."

"Oliver," Katie said soothingly, patting his back gently. "It'll be ok, it will all work out soon enough. Everyone has fights, it necessary in friendships and relationships. Makes them stronger, you'll see."

"I hope so," Oliver said, lifting his head and looking at Katie. "Thanks."

"No problem," Katie smiled and gave Oliver a light kiss which made him smile.

"Aye up," Marcus said, appearing from the winding staircase that led from the ground up to the stands. A few Gryffindor's scowled at him even though Marcus had been coming over here to watch games with Oliver their whole school life.

"Hi Marcus," Oliver said, making room for him so they could stand side by side. "You ready for this?"

"Hopefully," Marcus replied, drawing a deep breath. "You?"

"Nope," Oliver replied in earnest. "I'll never be ready to watch my two best friends possibly kill each other."

"Agreed," Marcus said, rubbing a hand over his hair and face. "It's about to start I think."

Down below, both Captains were in their respective changing rooms, both pacing in front of their teams. They didn't know it but they were both thinking the same thing. I have to win.

"Come on, it's time," they both said in unison and they led their teams to the doors to wait.

Ravenclaw were out first and Roger led his team out into the late January air. It was a sunny but freezing day but Roger barely noticed. All he could do was think about Cedric and Priya, together.

Madam Hooch nodded at Roger as he approached her in the middle of the field. All he could do now was watch as Cedric led his team toward the same spot.

Cedric's stomach was knotted as he grew closer to Roger. He looked straight at him and saw the hate in his eyes, hate for only him. Cedric looked down at the ground when he was only a few steps away, he just couldn't look Roger in the eye anymore.

"Captains! Shake!" Madam Hooch barked. Neither made any effort to move forward with an extended hand.

"I said shake!" Madam Hooch repeated, looking between the boys curiously.

"I'm not shaking his hand," Roger said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Don't be soft boy and shake his hand!" Madam Hooch barked once again. Roger made no effort to move at all.

Cedric huffed out a sigh and stepped forward, grabbing Roger's hand in an attempt to shake it.

"Don't!" Roger snarled, snatching back his hand. "Don't touch me."

The Hufflepuff teams looked nervously at the Ravenclaw team who mirrored their expressions. They shrugged at each other before going back to gazing at their Captain's.

"What is going on?" Madam Hooch asked in a calmer voice. "Is Diggory diseased or something? Are you?" She asked Cedric while taking a step back.

"No!" Cedric replied. "No I'm not. Roger is just being incredibly childish again."

"Childish?" Roger exploded. "Childish? I do not want to shake a traitors hand and you are the biggest traitor I know, and I know Marcus!"

"Hey!" Came a disgruntled shout from the Quidditch stand, presumably Marcus.

"Roger, please! I said I'm sorry!" Cedric pleaded. "What more can I do?"

"Die?" Roger spat spitefully. The word cut through Cedric like a knife and actually sparked tears in his eyes. Roger looked away from him without apology for his hideous words. Cedric sighed; Roger was well and truly lost.

"Are we playing or do you ladies need a turn on Trisha?" Madam Hooch huffed impatiently, not fazed by the fact the Roger wished death on Cedric.

"Yeah, we're playing," Cedric said. If Roger wanted spiteful then he'd show him spiteful.

Both teams mounted their brooms, Cedric had a face like thunder and Roger kept his eyes down. They rose into the frosty air where they met Madam Hooch in the middle. Each Captain allowed one of their Chasers to take their place to wait for Madam Hooch to release the Quaffle.

Cedric flew off out of the way, biting his lip so hard he made it bleed. He just couldn't believe how hurtful Roger was being, it wasn't the Roger he had known for seven years. Something was poisoning him. Cedric knew he had acted badly on New Years Eve but after all he was drunk, all they did was kiss and it wasn't as if Priya was an innocent party, she did kiss him back.

So, Cedric sat hovering, keeping an eye on Cho to see where she was going and fuming about Roger.

"This is going to be one good game for sure!" Lee Jordan bellowed into his Magical Megaphone. "The two Captains hate each other, one team is absolute crap – cough Hufflepuff cough – and…hey!"

Professor McGonagall was on top form today and had swiftly elbowed Lee in the back of head before he even had a chance to dodge out of the way.

"It's bloody true though, innit?" Lee asked, laughing at all the boos he was getting from the Hufflepuff end. Slytherin however were actually cheering him on, which was a first.

"Anyway, there's Pertwee for Ravenclaw with the Quaffle, he's diving through Samia and Jones but oh! Gets caught in the face by a Bludger from McMillan! Nasty!" Lee shouted. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Roger shot down toward Ernie. Cedric saw and bolted toward the pair of them.

"That's illegal! Come on, you're not sodding Slytherin's!" Roger yelled angrily, banging his Beaters bat against his broom handle.

He-ey! I can hear you lot y'know!" Came another shout from the Quidditch stands, this time definitely Marcus.

"Davies! Enough of your mouth!" Madam Hooch barked, turning to Thomas Pertwee who's lip had split and was pouring down his beautiful blue robes. "For Merlin's sake boy, stop that blood!"

"No wand," He said thickly as blood was filling his mouth slowly with a shrug.

Madam Hooch heaved an angry sigh and got out her own wand to fix Pertwee's face.

"That was an illegal hit by McMillan so choose a Chaser to take a penalty shot from twenty five meters in," Madam Hooch barked and flew off with the Quaffle toward the Hufflepuff goal.

"Merlin," Cedric sighed angrily, Celeste was rubbish at penalties. She got all flustered at the attention being on her and closed her eyes as soon as the Quaffle came near.

Roger flew over with a small smirk on his face, he knew they had the points in the bag and didn't care if Cedric saw him smiling nastily.

"I told him!" Marcus fumed. "I bloody told that boy to change his Keeper!"

"So did I. So did Roger," Oliver said. He could barely watch, especially after the whole hand shaking episode. "They will kill one another before this game is out, you bloody see. Maiming is rife."

"Cheerful load of bastards, aren't you?" George asked as he and Fred strolled over to where they were standing, absently rattling a velvet purse which sounded full of Galleons.

"It's Ravenclaw ninety to ten," Fred explained with a smirk. "That Roger will shove his Beater's bat up Cedric's prissy ar -."

"I warned you," Angelina said, pointing a finger at Fred, cutting him off.

"Pointing is rude," Fred said calmly, taking Angelina's hand and kissing the top of it before she wrenched it away and slapped him hard across the face.

"Nice," Fred replied, smiling and touching a hand to his cheek. "Just what I needed on this freezing bloody cold morning!"

"Serves you right, you idiot," Angelina replied, nursing her hand. Alicia stood by her side, daring George to say anything.

"Ravenclaw got the points," Oliver said absently.

"Oh really? What a surprise," Fred replied, dodging Angelina. "Too quick my Angel!"

"This is going to turn very nasty," Marcus said darkly, leaning on the bar next to Oliver as the pair watched on.

"No surprise there then," Lee shouted across the stadium. "Ravenclaw collect their penalty points and the game is resumed! Wow, you'd never tell that the two Captain's hate each other's guts would you? Such professionalism…WOAH!"

Roger had heard enough from Lee bloody Jordan and they'd only been playing around ten minutes, so with all his might he lobbed a Bludger straight at the commentary box. It narrowly missed Lee's head but did smash Professor McGonagall's hat off into the face of Snape. Neither looked too chuffed.

"So that's what it feels like having your life flash before your eyes!" Lee shouted, clutching at his chest dramatically. "I've had a great life!"

Madam Hooch blew very hard on her shrill whistle, causing lots of pain for the teams members. Ear drums are very delicate but apparently Madam Hooch didn't know. Or care.

"Enough!" She yelled. "I do not expect a display like that from you Master Davies of all people!"

Roger looked down and felt embarrassed. Who was he? Marcus?

"If you cannot play properly and professionally then I shall cancel this game and your points shall be awarded to Gryffindor and Slytherin instead! Now play properly!" Madam Hooch demanded, eyeing Cedric and Roger. "Sort out your troubles off the pitch, got it?"

Both Captains nodded and the game resumed once more.

"My, what a game this is turning out to be ladies and gentleman!" Lee continued, keeping a close eye on Roger. "So it's Ravenclaw ninety points to forty and no sign of the Snitch."

Just as Lee uttered those words, a glittering shimmer whizzed past Cedric's head and went to dance around one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. Cedric wasted no time in heading straight for it. The sooner they finished this game, the better.

Cho had also spotted the Snitch and pair began chasing it around the pitch. It was in a very weird mood as it kept diving and dancing all over the place causing Cedric and Cho to become increasingly dizzy and sick feeling.

"Come on, please," Cedric pleaded, reaching out for it. "Let the game be over."

The Snitch dropped dramatically toward the ground and the Seeker's plummeted after it at full speed.

That was when Cedric's broom snapped in half.

It all happened very quickly, so quickly in fact that Cedric didn't realise what was happening until he was face down on the grass below, feeling the damp rising into his robes.

He had hit the ground with considerable force but luckily he wasn't too high up. He daren't move as there was a sharp, shooting pain in his chest and right arm, which he realised, had broken his fall.

"Cedric!" Someone shouted and he groaned and attempted to roll over but he couldn't quite make it. He rolled his head on the side and could only see several pairs of feet rushing toward him.

"I didn't mean to smash his broom!"

"Don't give me that Davies, you were warned and warned again. Nothing but foul play. I'm very disappointed in you."

Cedric groaned again and let out a long breath as he rolled onto his back and gave himself a minute to allow his body to relax again. It may have been a short fall but it didn't half bloody hurt.

"Diggory! Are you alright?" Madam Hooch asked, kneeling by his side. She didn't look as concerned as she sounded.

"Yeah," Cedric heaved. "Just winded me. My arm hurts."

Madam Hooch grabbed his arm and tried to stretch it out to full length. Cedric screamed.

"Fractured," Madam Hooch decided and left Cedric laying there with an aching arm and watery eyes.

Cedric could hear some arguing going on so he attempted to sit up, clutching his arm close to his chest. His head was pounding and he couldn't focus at first but he saw Madam Hooch shouting at Roger and Roger shouting back.

"Merlin," Cedric heaved as he pushed himself to his feet. Then he clocked his broom. The tail had been completely smashed off and it lay in shards at his feet.

"Really sorry Cedric," Ernie McMillan said, coming to stand next to his Captain.

"Thanks Ernie," Cedric replied, his mouth as dry as cotton wool. Now what? He had no broom to fly on and all thanks to a certain Beater no doubt.

Something snapped inside Cedric. Why should he let Roger get away with doing this to him? He had apologised profusely but still nothing. And now he had broken his Broom and tried to hurt him in the process.

Cedric walked over to where Madam Hooch was tearing yet another strip off Roger and marched straight up to him and waited.

"I want an apology," Cedric demanded, looking Roger square in the eye and interrupting Madam Hooch.

"Pity because you're not getting one from me," Roger spat back in reply.

"You have smashed the tail off my broom! You could've killed me if I'd been higher!" Cedric shouted back, enraged at his attitude.

"I know," Roger replied darkly, looking Cedric right in the eye.

"How can you say that?" Cedric asked, more softly. "We were best friends, we still should be. You still are."

Roger faltered and changed back to the old Roger if only for the moment.

"I love her Cedric and you took her away from me knowing full well how I felt," He said sadly.

"I'm sorry!" Cedric replied. "I'm sorry Roger but I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing did I?"

Roger didn't reply so Cedric continued.

"I'm sorry a million times! I don't want something stupid like this ruin us; it's not just me you're hurting Roger, its Oliver and Marcus too. I understand why you're angry with me and I don't blame you but I hate not being mates anymore!"

"Would you have told me if I hadn't caught you?" Roger asked gently, looking Cedric in the eye. It was Cedric's turn to falter. What kind of question was that?

"I, I don't know," He replied honestly. "Would you if it was the other way round?"

"No," Roger replied. "But it wasn't the other way around. Would you have told me?"

"No," Cedric said sadly. "No I wouldn't."

"Well then," Roger replied. "That's why we can't be friends."

"Oh come on Roger, please!" Cedric begged. "I'll get on my knees if you want. What can I do to make it better?"

"I don't know yet," Roger replied. "I'm not sure if we can ever be friends. You humiliated me in front of her, disrespected our friendship and now everyone knows my secret!"

"Oh come on, you confided in Marcus of all people!" Cedric argued, sighing loudly at his friend.

"I swear, once more," Marcus warned as he and Oliver had now approached after fighting their way through the disgruntled crowd. "I'm not that bad!"

"He's right," Roger agreed. "Marcus sure is some things but he'd never, ever steal a girl from any of us."

"That is true," Marcus shrugged. "Not off any of you lot but certainly off someone else mind."

"See?" Roger said to Cedric. "And he's Slytherin for crying out loud!"

"Roger, come on, please," Oliver pleaded, he couldn't be silent any longer. "Please let's just move on from this shit, please?"

"No," Roger replied. "I won't."

He made to walk off but Cedric began to get angry. He felt it rise in his chest, why was he being so unreasonable? What did he want Cedric to do? Why was he acting like such a brat?

Without thinking, Cedric picked up a broken piece of his broom and hurled it at Roger, it collided with the back of his head with a nasty sounding thunk.

"Maybe that will knock some sense into that thick skull of yours, you complete moron!" Cedric yelled angrily. Roger spun around, holding the back of his head with his hand. He took his hand away and moved it to eye level. His hand was coated in blood.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Roger had pounced on Cedric with his hands tightly around his throat. The two boys fell backwards onto the grass in a ball of flying fists and robes and more curse words than is suitable for a PG-13.

"Stop them!" Oliver shouted to Marcus, who was the biggest built out of all of them.

"Come off it, I ain't getting tangled up in that mess. I've had a punch off Roger before and it ain't pretty!" Marcus replied, holding up his hands.

"Go on!" Oliver ordered and shoved Marcus forward.

"Merlin," Marcus muttered as he went to grab a hold of Roger's waist in an attempt to pull him away. Madam Hooch was storming over with her wand pointed directly at the mess and was barking at the students who ventured down for a look to move out of the way at once.

"Stop it Roger!" Marcus shouted, getting thrown into the middle of the brawling pair. "Stop it right now!"

"Cedric, come on, this isn't you," Oliver pleaded, trying to grab a hold of one of Cedric's limbs in a bid to pull him off Roger. Oliver grabbed his leg and pulled with all his might.

"OUCH! What are you trying to do Oliver, pull my sodding leg off?" Cedric yelled, trying to claw Oliver's hand off.

"No," Oliver said through gritted teeth and gave one last tug. He pulled Cedric away from Roger and Marcus managed to pin him to the ground where he lay panting and bleeding.

"What on earth…?" Madam Hooch screeched. "What is this about? What a disgusting display in front of the whole school! All you lot do is fight with each other!"

The four were separated into two's and had about three feet between them. Oliver was panting and holding Cedric down. His lip and eyebrow were split and had bled everywhere, including over Oliver. Marcus was still pinning Roger down who also had a cut forehead and a heavily bleeding mouth and nose.

"I've got a fractured arm you tosser!" Cedric shouted to Roger. "Because of you!"

"Enough!" Madam Hooch barked ferociously. "I want everyone gone from my sight!" She glared at the students and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams.

"Get off!" Roger snapped at Marcus, shoving him off him roughly. "I'm going."

Marcus obeyed and let go at once. Roger wiped his nose and mouth on his sleeve and glared down at Cedric who was wiping away his blood roughly.

"Why don't you tell everyone why we just had a fight? Tell everyone what a wonderful Head Boy you really are?" Roger taunted nastily.

"I think they already know, thanks to, er, us," Fred interjected but quickly stepped back away from Roger as he didn't fancy a punch from him.

"What use was it," Cedric began. "You even thinking about dating Priya when you had to get Marcus to help you with an engorgement charm for your _little _problem hmm?"

The whole school (or what was watching) let out a theatrical gasp at Cedric's words. Then the whisperings began. Then the giggles.

"We didn't know that," George added quickly.

Roger didn't say a word. He was speechless.

"Cedric," Oliver uttered in disbelief at his friends words.

"Shut up Oliver," Cedric replied, getting to his feet. The blood from his brow had dribbled down the left side of his face making him look quite sinister.

Roger looked at Cedric and shook his head sadly. Marcus and Oliver both stood too.

"Don't do this," Marcus pleaded, trying to put a hand on Roger's shoulder but he shrugged it off. "Cedric, please."

"Come on, enough now," Oliver said, walking toward Roger and Marcus so he could stand in the middle between them and Cedric. He looked at each boy in turn. "Enough."

"I've had more than enough. No more," Roger said and made to walk off.

"No, Roger," Oliver said, grabbing a hold of his arm tightly but Roger swung his free arm round and hit Oliver in the mouth.

"No," Roger said bitterly, watching as Oliver's lip bled because of him.

"Hey!" Marcus said, defending Oliver. "He's trying to help!"

"Don't start with me Marcus," Roger warned.

"Or what? Go on, on your way. I can't look at you anymore," Marcus said firmly, stepping closer to Roger. Both boys were around same build and height and the last time they had a fight, it turned very nasty indeed.

"Fine," Roger replied and turned on his heel and left everyone staring after him.

Marcus looked to Oliver and Cedric, both bleeding everywhere and both reflecting on their faces just what Marcus felt inside.


	23. Hatching Snake Eggs

Howdy howdy fan fic fans! I know, it's been yonks since an update and I do apologise but I'm quitting my job tomorrow! Who needs money to live when you can stay at home and write fanficcy adventures about gorgeous, sigh, fictional characters?  
So here's an update. Now, this is a very short chapter I know but I wanted to put something up and if I'd put this part with my next chapter, it would've been really too long!

So enjoy and thanks sooo much for my last batch of reviews, you people are too sweet!

**Chapter Twenty Three - Hatching Snake Eggs (of dooooom!)**

"What about a love potion?"

"No! Are you mad man? That could have irreversible side affects on them and us! Merlin, it's making me convulse just thinking about it. I do wonder what goes through your head sometimes Oliver."

"Just a thought," Oliver sulked. "I can't think of anything else."

It was fast approaching Valentines Day and thus far, Oliver and Marcus had come up with squat on how to get the two biggest enemies in Hogwarts to be mates again. It was proving impossible. And of course, Oliver was the only one with a date to the traditional Valentine Ball. Joy.

"We can't force them to be friends Oliver," Marcus said sagely. "They need to come around for themselves."

"Yeah but they're gonna need a little push or potion to help them on their way, aren't they?" Oliver argued, flicking the pages of his book absently. He'd already been shouted at four times for damaging something that was like a child to her by Madam Pince who was skulking near-by just in case.

"A push…Oliver, I think you have just given me a brainwave!" Marcus said, the cogs in his brain working overtime. A plan was forming and thank Merlin he was Slytherin.

"Careful, don't want to hurt yourself. What is it?" Oliver asked but Marcus had stood up and was now pacing and rubbing his chin, working out the whole scenario in his mind. It was priceless; it would get them pair mates again and give him a good laugh at their expense. But when needs must after-all.

"Oliver," Marcus said, stopping in his tracks and turning swiftly to him. "We're going to need Celeste, Cho, some dress robes, a little alcohol…well depending how it goes, a lot of alcohol, lots of luck, even more cunning and possibly some duct tape. Just in case."

"Duct tape? What are you on about Marcus?" Oliver asked, bewildered in the candle light of the library.

"You will see. Come on, follow me my young Padawan. I'm going to teach a Gryffindor the Slytherin way of things."


	24. My Bloody Valentine

**A/N:** Wahay! A chapter update! Took me bloody long enough eh? Do apologise for leaving such a short chapter for all this time but here it is! I liked writing this chapter, if only I were better at describing stuff. I'm reeeeally sorry but this is part one of two again. Two shall be with you soon, it's gonna be a very sweet chapter so I must concentrate fully! Thanks so much for all my reviews, I'll be sad when this monster of a fic is finished but that shall not be for a while! Enjoy (and enjoy my Oliver in this one - all will become clear in next chappie!)

**Chapter Twenty Four - My Bloody Valentine.**

"Merlin's pearls, you take longer than Cedric to get ready!" Marcus said impatiently as Oliver finally arrived. It was the night of the Ball and the pair had planned to meet in an empty corridor near the kitchens at half past five to add finishing touches to their plan. It was now nearing quarter past six with the Ball beginning at seven.

"Sorry! Katie just, well, she looks so good tonight!" Oliver exclaimed, hardly able to speak through drool.

"Yeah well rub it why don't you? And don't make me wait again!" Marcus snapped. He was very sore at not being able to score a date, although Oliver pointed out that Pansy was available and beggars can't be choosers.

"Ok! Sorry Marcus," Oliver exclaimed, holding up his hands. "Sorry."

"Well," Marcus began, his feathers extremely ruffled. "I want to go over this once more because if your sneak skills are as incompetent as your Keeper skills then we're in trouble."

"Hey, I said sorry ok?" Oliver said, ego bruised. "I've got good sneak skills."

"About as good as an elephants, yeah," Marcus retorted. "So, anyway. Where will you be at eight o'clock?"

"By the punch," Oliver said patiently. "On the look out for Cedric."

Marcus and Oliver had decided that Oliver best look after Cedric for the evening and Marcus would tend to Roger as the punch in the mouth Oliver had received from Roger hadn't made him number one. And Roger was a lot bigger than poor old Oliver and if things turned nasty, Roger could probably just pocket Oliver and be free. No, it was much better that Marcus tended Roger, at least if he tried to escape, Marcus could rugby tackle him.

"And?"

"And keeping the twins at bay."

"And?"

"And not being distracted by Katie. Merlin though Marcus, she does look so, so…" Oliver began to slip into a daze as Marcus cut in.

"Oliver! Pay attention. Do you want us all to be friends again? I sure as Hell do, I can't stand much more one on one with your simple self," Marcus exclaimed, rubbing his hair angrily and making it stand on end.

"Alright, Merlin, someone is touchy tonight," Oliver said, holding his hands up in defence.

Marcus furrowed his brow and smoothed down his hair and dress robes. "I just want it to go well tonight. It may be our last chance at getting them back together," he admitted sadly. Oliver glanced at his friend, this break up had really affected Marcus, he wasn't usually so open with his feelings, you just sorta had to guess what he felt like about stuff.

"It'll be fine," Oliver said, trying to believe his own words. "If this doesn't work then I don't know what will."

"That's why it was my idea Oliver because you haven't a clue," Marcus retorted, getting quickly over his moment of kindness. "Have you got the tape?"

"Yup," Oliver said, patting his pocket. "And I spoke to Cho earlier about getting Roger into place. She's not so bad, that one."

"Well, it's just a good job she isn't choosy. No girl in the school will go near poor old Dodger after Cedric's outburst. I'm beginning to think this whole bet thing was Rogers's worst idea," Marcus admitted, checking his watch.

"Me too. I haven't even thought about it since this whole argument happened. Funny though, how it was Roger's idea and it's all backfired on him. And well, you," Oliver added, looking to Marcus.

"Yeah well, let's not mention that Oliver," Marcus said, bristling. "Anyway, I'll be making a visit to dear old Blaise in the near future."

Oliver didn't bother asking why, Marcus had a brooding look plastered over his face and to be honest, the less said about Blaise, the better.

"I tried to speak to Celeste too," Marcus added, just remembering. "Well, I hexed a first year Gryffindor which was hilarious -,"

Oliver cocked an angry eyebrow.

"All in the name of saving our friends Oliver, please understand the sacrifice we're all having to make," Marcus said, smiling wolfishly. "It was so funny though, I made his trousers transparent…anyway, Celeste caught me and gave me a telling off like I'd hoped as it was the only way she'd speak to me. I told her about our plan and I think I scored some Brownie points with her as she seemed impressed at all the work I'd put into it."

"That _we_ put into it," Oliver corrected waspishly.

"Yeah. Anyway, she's ok about it. Even came up to me earlier just to double check the details. Shame she's a Hufflepuff," Marcus sighed wistfully.

"Don't you dare start, I can't cope with a second round," Oliver warned. He checked his watch this time. "I've got to go meet Katie in Gryffindor Tower."

"OK," Marcus said. "Remember, by the punch and keep the twins away from them. Watch for my signal."

"It's like an SAS mission or something," Oliver sighed to himself but Marcus didn't have time to ask what the SAS was.

"Go on, go. I'll see you later," Marcus said, shooing Oliver away back toward the Great Hall.

"Right, see you," Oliver said and hurried off back along the corridor towards where his blushing girlfriend was waiting.

Marcus blew his cheeks out briskly and rubbed a hand over his face in an attempt to refresh himself. He shook himself off, turned and reached up to a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

He tickled the pear and it giggled churlishly. Marcus sighed.

"A giggling fucking pear. Only a Gryffindor," He huffed to himself before striding into the kitchens where a dozen or so House Elves where working away feverishly on the Ball's feast.

"Master Flint!" One of the House Elves squeaked, cowering slightly. "Shouldn't you be upstairs sir? Enjoying the special night?"

"I just need one tiny, tiny favour from my favourite batch of slaves – I er, House Elves," Marcus said, smiling wickedly and closely the doors behind him.

- - -

"So, what do you think?" Oliver asked, wringing his hands and looking over Katie's shoulder for any sight of the twins. They were in position by the punch and Oliver had just given Katie the low down on what was about to happen.

"By the sounds of it, you're deserting me on Valentines Day, leaving me to baby-sit the twins and will most probably end up expelled along with the sorry state you call a mate," Katie huffed, folding her arms.

"It's the only chance we have at getting them back together!" Oliver said, turning around and inspecting the Hall. It was only him and Katie who were here at the moment, no sign of the twins or Cedric and Roger.

"I know," Katie sighed. "I'd be doing the same for Angelina and Alicia, except we're not stupid enough to fall out over a tart AND I'd never, ever ask either of them to enlarge my…"

"I get it!" Oliver interrupted. "But it wouldn't be so bad…well, it depends what you want to enlarge because that would be gross!"

"Oliver," Katie said tightly. "Shut up. Now."

"Sorry," Oliver mumbled. "I'm just so…I don't know! I'm not this nervous before the last Quidditch match. I feel sick Katie."

"Have some punch," Katie said, stepping away from Oliver as she passed him a goblet. Oliver sipped it thoughtfully, eyes scanning the room.

"There's Roger and Cho!" Oliver practically screamed, handing his drink back to Katie and sloshing it everywhere. "Wait here and look out for the twins."

"Yes sir, whatever you say sir," Katie replied dryly as she reached for her wand to tidy herself up with. "It's a good job he's got looks," She muttered.

"Hi!" Oliver chirped brightly as he approached the couple, who had just entered the Hall and were admiring the decorations.

"Hey Ollie," Roger smiled. He actually looked happy, but Cho was probably the first girl to speak to him after, after, well you know. "Where's Katie?"

"Oh, she's by the punch. Feels sick…probably best not to drink any, incase she…y'know," Oliver replied, trying to sound casual. Cho wrinkled her nose.

"Hi Oliver," She said as Oliver hadn't actually spoken to her yet. He was acting slightly too casual.

"Cho! Wow, you look amazing. You're a lucky guy, Roger!" Oliver said enthusiastically, shaking her hand so hard that her arm nearly dropped off.

"T-t-thankssss Olllliver," Cho tried to say as Oliver shook her to an inch of her life. "Stop now," She said firmly like the way you would to a naughty puppy as she pulled her hand from his.

"Sorry, I'm just so…it's the first Valentine's Ball I've been to with a date, that's all," Oliver said, grinning. "And I think there's waaaaay too much sugar in that punch!"

"Go sit down mate, don't want to do yourself a mischief now," Roger said, patting Oliver's shoulder.

"Good idea!" Oliver shouted and off he went again, leaving Cho and Roger to watch after him.

"If that's acting casual then I'm a natural blonde," Cho muttered before turning to Roger. "Come on, let's dance!"

"Why not?" Roger shrugged and allowed Cho to lead him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Oliver! What in Merlin's name was that about?" Katie demanded as Oliver stumbled over to her.

"Katie, I think there's something very wrong with the punch," Oliver slurred slightly as he was trying not to drool. Katie scooped some into a goblet and sniffed it before taking a small sip.

"It's been spiked with -," Katie paused as she sipped some more and swilled it around in her mouth. "It tastes like some sort of very sweet alcohol. It's a potion no doubt. Don't drink anymore just in…Oliver!"

Oliver was already downing a second goblet. He wiped his mouth on his robe sleeve, grabbed Katie and kissed her roughly before making off toward the dance floor.

"Oliver!" Katie shouted after him. "I can see this evening going very down hill from here," She said to herself as she muttered a spell to empty the bowl of punch and watched as it slowly refilled from the kitchens. She sipped some of the new punch and thankfully, it tasted alright but that wasn't stopping Oliver doing some kind of break dancing in the middle of all the students.

- - -

Marcus entered the Great Hall with a wicked and most evil grin twitching on his lips. He rubbed his hands together and took in a deep breath of air while he reveled in his own glory of what was about to come. Just as he was about to let out an evil cackle, Cedric – thankfully as an evil cackle isn't exactly a mating call – bumped into the back of him.

"Ced, wotcher mate!" Marcus replied, plastering a sickly grin on his face now. "Lovely to see my favourite Head Boy and Girl together."

"Hi Marcus," Cedric said gently, letting his arm slip from around Celeste's waist.

"Hey," Celeste nodded and smiled at him. Marcus wanted to really cackle now – a Hufflepuff fancied him!

"Oliver and Katie are around; watch the drooling and no doubt our dear friend Roger is around too. I believe he's here with Cho. Nice girl," Marcus informed lightly as if he were reading a menu to them.

"I'll look out for Oliver," Cedric replied shortly. "We're just going over to get something to eat now."

"Right ho!" Marcus replied jovially which caused Cedric to cock an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'll see you around. Try the punch, it's really something!"

Cedric left Marcus while eying him curiously. Celeste waved and Marcus gave her a sly wink.

"I thought you couldn't stand Marcus?" Cedric asked his date when they were out of ear shot.

"He's not so bad," Celeste shrugged as they approached the food. "But he's your friend and he can't be bad if you like him, can he?"

"Let's see," Cedric replied darkly as he watched Marcus mingle his way across the Hall and heave Oliver out of some kind of pretzel he'd gotten himself into and drag him to a quiet side of the Hall.

- - -

"Please do this for me!" Katie begged her two best friends. "Please? Pretty please?"

"But it's so gross!" Alicia argued, shuddering all over.

"I agree," Angelina nodded. "But I'll do it, for you."

"Thank you!" Katie said, grabbing her friend and squeezing her tightly. "Come on Alicia, Angelina is doing it. You don't have to marry them!"

"No but anything involving my mouth near George Weasley is enough to…" Alicia began ranting but two arms snaked around her waist. "Argh! Get off!"

"I heard your mouth needs a friend so here I am!" George announced as Alicia wriggled free from his embrace.

"Gross!" She cried, itching all over as if she were covered in ants. She turned to Katie. "I can't do it, sorry."

"Looks like it's your lucky night," Angelina decided, grabbing both twins by the shirt collars and dragging them off to the dance floor. The looks on the twins faces were priceless as Angelina sidled in between the pair and began dancing to the music.

"Now that's gross," Katie said, motioning to the Weasley sandwich with a Johnson filling.

"You're not kidding," Alicia replied and shuddered again. "It's getting close to the time."

Katie checked her watch and scanned the room for Cho and Roger. She caught Cho's eye and nodded at her. Cho nodded back and said something to Roger and they began moving toward the middle of the dance floor. That was easy but Celeste would have a much harder time with Cedric.

"Come on, we've got to get Cedric in the middle too," Katie said to Alicia.

"Right," Alicia replied. "This I can do."

The two girls began making their way over to where Cedric and Celeste were sat, finishing up their food.

"Celeste! It's our favourite song!" Katie said, trying to sound happy yet casual. Casual was going to be something the whole group would have to work on.

"Oh yes!" Celeste replied, wiping her mouth on her napkin. "I really love this song, Cedric, will you dance with me?" She batted her eyelashes the best she could until Cedric put down his sandwich and wiped his mouth also.

"OK," He said and allowed Celeste to lead him over to dance. Katie and Alicia led the way as Celeste didn't know where Cho and Roger were. When the girls stopped, so did Celeste and Cedric and both pairs began dancing.

It was a waltzy type song which meant there would be plenty of pirouetting around other couples which was perfect for the plan.

"Go," Katie mouthed to Cho and Cho began to waltz closer to where Celeste and Cedric were. Cho was doing her best at keeping Roger's eye trained on her by pouting as much as she possibly could and giggling sweetly at everything and Roger was completely unaware that Cedric was a mere few feet away from him.

Katie was keeping a close eye on them and her heart began beating faster in her chest. She was really nervous at being in charge of something so important but she knew it had to be done. It was the only way.

"Now!" Katie shouted as she saw Marcus pretending to dance with Oliver who was tripping over his own feet. Everything that happened next happened so fast that Katie couldn't believe the smoothness of the plan which was the brain child of Oliver and Marcus of all people.

As soon as Katie yelled 'Now' Cho and Celeste passed each other and managed to shove their partners away so hard that they collided into each other and were momentarily dancing with one another while Cho and Celeste grasped each other and carried on dancing. As soon as Cedric and Roger were in each other's arms as it were, Marcus let go of Oliver and both boys aimed their wands at their friends and commanded a spell. A blue and yellow stream of light shot through the small space between the boys torso's and that's where it stayed, fusing the boys together like gum on the sole of a shoe.

"What the Hell?" Roger roared, trying with all his might to pull away from Cedric. Even their hands were fused together and neither boy could let go of either's waist.

"Yes!" Marcus yelled triumphantly, punching the air and Cedric and Roger looked at him, eyes blazing with anger.

"Let us go now!" Cedric demanded, still struggling against Roger.

"Ouch! Seriously, watch where your hips are bucking," Roger warned, gulping down air.

"Shut up!" Cedric barked. "Marcus, I swear, you have gone too far!"

"Just relax and dance," Marcus said mildly, flicking his wand so the two boys couldn't stop their feet from joining in with the dance. Marcus grabbed Oliver and they began dancing around the newly formed couple along with Cho and Celeste and Katie and Alicia.

"We just want you to be friends again," Oliver called as Marcus swung him round in a circle. "You've left us no choice!"

"You used to be such great mates," Cho called as she and Celeste circled closer. Celeste nodded in agreement.

"Just put it all behind you and start fresh. Everyone makes mistakes!" Katie called out to them.

"It's useless because I'll never be friends with him again!" Cedric shouted out at everyone angrily. "Never!"

"Thanks for trying but it's been a complete waste of time," Roger added bitterly. "Nothing can erase memories."

"Oh yes they can," Marcus corrected darkly.

"Nothing legal can," Oliver corrected further with a sigh. "Come on guys, just agree to sit down and talk this through."

"NO!" Cedric and Roger shouted in unison as they twirled prettily.

"That's it," Marcus said angrily, dropping Oliver and striding over to where his two friends were dancing. "We go through all this trouble for you, ruin these people's evenings for you and still nothing! Mine and Oliver's lives have been Hell because of you selfish pair of brats but you don't bother to think about that, do you? Oh no! It's just you, you, you all the bloody way! I've had it up to here and you two will talk and you will be friends again by midnight even if I have to chain you together for the rest of the school year!"

Roger and Cedric were stunned into silence. Marcus stopped them dancing and began hauling them away toward the doors of the Great Hall while they were still stuck together. Oliver followed behind along with Katie, Alicia, Cho and Celeste.

"Where are we going?" Cedric demanded. "You can't kidnap me, I'm Head Boy! I can dock points for this y'know Flint!"

"Shut up Diggory," Marcus barked. Oliver flinched, he hadn't seen Marcus this mad for a very long time. "Oliver! Get here."

"What? I'm right here," Oliver said, sidling up to Marcus.

"Grab Cedric and help me push," Marcus ordered. "They're going to spend some time in a very special place."

"Not the first year bathrooms?" Cedric asked as he was shoved up a flight of stairs adjacent to the Great Hall.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" Marcus asked, annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me or you'll be next on my enemies list!" Cedric said loftily.

"And what a list that sure is!" Marcus replied sarcastically. "Who else is on it? Roger and some first years that were mean to you?"

Cedric didn't reply. He looked at Roger who was staring at his shoes miserably, who really was only on Cedric's enemies list because of Cedric in the first place.

"Now," Marcus began as the group came to a halt outside a plain looking door. "You're not leaving here until me and Oliver are satisfied that you have forgiven each other so don't hang about as it is Valentine's Day and three out of four of us have dates."

Marcus undid the Sticky charm that was holding the boys together as Oliver opened the door to the Room of Requirement. Marcus shoved the boys inside and closed the door behind them and sealing it with another charm.

"Do you think it'll work?" Celeste asked Marcus hopefully.

"I don't know," Marcus shrugged as he eased himself onto the floor. "It's our last chance. I just hope those tossers don't work out a way to ask the Room for an escape plan."


	25. Whatever the Room Requires

**A/N:** Hello peoples! An update! Apologies for leaving it half done but I have an excuse, Lost! I bought Lost on DVD and it took over my life completely! I absolutely adore it! Anyway, here be an update, thanks for all my reviews and I hope everyone is happy and well - it's absolutley pishing down outside...yay! Bye!

_Tu lo sai _- Thanks for your review but two things. 1) I really, honestly, truly, one hundred percent know that Blaise Zabini is a boy in canon but I started writing this fiction without the knowledge. 2) Priya Patil is a character I just made up. She's Padma and Parvati's older sister in my world.

**Chapter Twenty Five - Whatever the Room Requires...**

"Marcus you complete and utter wanker! Let me out! You slimy little toad! Never trust a Slytherin! This has cost you one hundred House points you know! No, two hundred if you even have that much you horrible and wretched scumbag of a twat!"

Cedric had been banging on the door and yelling obscenities for a good five minutes now, so much so that he hadn't even noticed Roger wasn't joining but looking in awe across the room in which they were trapped.

Cedric cried out in anger and sunk to his knees, exhausted from yelling and banging on the heavy wood door. He leant his head against the wood and shut his eyes, pretending he was anywhere else.

"Ced," Roger said in such a choked up voice that Cedric actually turned just to make sure he hadn't tried to hang himself or something.

"Merlin," Cedric uttered as the whole room came into view. He turned around and let his back fall heavily against the door as he took in the sight before him.

The Room of Requirement was floor to ceiling in memorabilia from the four friend's school life. There were boxes and boxes of photographs, Prefect badges, House Cups, Quidditch Cups, scarves, banners, posters, old dress robes and literally everything else each boy had touched throughout their school life.

Cedric bent and picked up some parchment that was piled close to the door. On it was doodles and messages from a second year Potions class along with a none too flattering portrait of Snape signed by Oliver and a love heart with Jenny written inside it from Roger. Cedric smiled as he saw at the bottom 'Oliver, Marcus, Roger and Cedric are friends forever! Girls stink' in his own immature hand.

He glanced over at Roger who was holding a massive framed photo collection. Roger was looking over each photo and smiling. He looked up and caught Cedric's eye.

"It's Quidditch photos from every year," He sighed, tipping the frame so Cedric could see. There were seven rows with four pictures on each, a photo from each house team since first year. Cedric looked down them all, noticing how much they had changed over their Hogwarts life.

"Marcus has a black eye in most of these," Cedric said to no-one and Roger smiled slowly.

The two boys began sifting through the things in silence. Roger was tackling a mountain of photographs that were more like shots of their life up till now while Cedric pawed through old tests and homework, relishing their childhood.

"I can't believe all this stuff is in here," Roger said, holding up an old poster he had made to cheer on Gryffindor in the Cup match when he was in third year.

"Oh good Merlin," Cedric said, mouth hanging open. He reached over for a box and rummaged through it. Inside was every Valentines card, every love note, every poxy present that Cedric had ever received from his fan base.

Roger began laughing without meaning to. He stopped himself but soon started chuckling again when he caught sight of a giant love frog someone had pain stakingly crafted from spun sugar. There was even a card from the Giant Squid.

"I burnt most of this stuff ages ago. Where'd all this come from?" Cedric asked, bewildered as he held up a poster decorated with so many sequins that it almost blinded Roger.

"There's even stuff from boys in here," Roger added, pulling out some cards so he could shield his eyes mainly. "Slytherin boys!"

Cedric lunged the love frog at him but it missed and smashed over a rail of different sized and coloured robes instead. Roger reached over and snatched up a very small set of dress robes that had once belonged to Oliver. There were a most fetching maroon and orange colour.

"I remember Ollie being this tiny," Roger laughed, holding the robes against him.

"Weren't they his robes from last year?" Cedric joked and both boys realised they both wanted to laugh and never stop.

- - -

"Why are they laughing? Is that a good sign?" Oliver asked feverishly, removing his ear from the door.

"They might be throttling each other and you just misheard them," Marcus interjected. "Or our plan is working."

"What's in there then? Deatheaters?" Cho asked Marcus.

"It's everything we've ever shared. There's pictures and Quidditch stuff and well, everything that has ever belonged to us. It all means something different to each of us," Marcus explained.

"We're hoping all the happy memories will trigger their friendship again. I couldn't go in there," Oliver added.

"How come?" Celeste asked gently, fiddling with the hem of her robes.

"Makes him cry like a girl," Marcus said for Oliver as he tried to listen at the door.

"It's all very emotional," Oliver huffed. "That's our lively hood in there."

Katie patted Oliver lightly on the arm sympathetically. "There, there," She said and tried very hard not to roll her blue eyes at him.

"We've just got to wait long enough for them to feel the same as dear Oliver," Marcus said darkly, checking his watch.

"I still feel off. Did you ever work out what was in that punch?" Oliver asked Katie with a well timed hiccup.

"You got drunk on the school punch?" Cho asked, fighting a smile. "You know it's just fruit in that and water?"

"No, it was something," Katie said, defending Oliver. "Some sort of potion."

"Ah," Marcus joined in. "That may have possibly been me. Bit too heavy handed on the Mungroot leaf."

"You drugged me!" Oliver exploded. "Marcus, I was throwing shapes on the school dance floor like a mad man!"

"I just wanted everyone to relax," Marcus shrugged innocently. "One of the House Elves nudged me as I was sprinkling it in. Tipped about four months of doses in there."

"I drooled over one of Cedric's Chasers!" Oliver cried. "He was soaked through!"

"I'm sure he'll accept a sorry note tomorrow," Marcus said sympathetically, patting Oliver on the head.

"I thought you were always like that," Cho shrugged, adjusting her hair clip.

- - -

"Merlin, now I remember why I let Oliver and Marcus eat most of this," Roger grumbled, rubbing his tummy as he chewed a mouthful of candy floss. The boys had uncovered the sweet stash that Cedric had received during his time in hospital before Christmas.

"I never even saw half of this, you gits," Cedric moaned, popping a Chocolate Frog in his mouth. "There I was sprawled out unconscious and you were gobbling my sweets!"

Roger tried to say an apology through his candy floss but Cedric wasn't finished yet, bless him.

"It's always been the same with you three!" Cedric ranted. "You take and I give and not one of you stops to take stock. Things are going to change from now on!"

Roger eyed his friend and Cedric realised what had spilt from his mouth.

"Things can change," Roger said softly. "They can but one should remain the same I think."

"What's that?" Cedric asked, really wishing he hadn't eaten so many sweets in such a serious situation.

"That we should all stay friends, no matter what," Roger said boldly, swallowing his pride with the rest of the floss.

"I couldn't agree more," Cedric, well, agreed with a nod. He reached behind a stack of old detention slips from Filch and carefully lifted a certain Ravenclaw blue band and laid it in the space between them on the floor. It glowed happily as if aware of what was about to happen.

"I'm really sorry about everything Roge, I really am," Cedric said at once, the words spilling from his mouth. Roger reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I don't want you to die, I should never have said that," Roger said sheepishly. Cedric smiled gratefully up at him.

"Come on, let's get the other two in here and get your band back on," Cedric said, getting up. Roger followed suit and before he knew it, Cedric had grabbed him up in a hug and squeezed him hard.

The two boys hugged for at least two minutes, their apologies and forgiveness pouring into each other. Roger pulled away before he cried any harder.

They composed themselves by sniffling and adjusting their robes self consciously before fixing cool expressions back on their faces and pretending the last two minutes didn't happen.

"That, er, charm you did on New Year's Eve seemed to really have worked," Cedric said uneasily.

"Don't," Roger replied, looking at the floor in embarrassed horror.

"No. Right," Cedric replied quickly. "So, looks like we're in the Room of Requirement. Well, right now, we really require Marcus and Oliver to be in here with us for the spell."

With the words, the door to the room swung open and Oliver and Marcus were dragged through it backwards by some invisible force.

"Hey! What's going on here then?" Marcus shouted as the force pushed him at the feet of Cedric and Roger. He looked up at the pair and saw they were smiling and Marcus felt a swell of happiness until Oliver landed on his lap.

"Get off munchkin!" Marcus yelled, remembering himself as he shoved Oliver from his lap, causing him to sprawl out on the floor with his face in a big pile of first year photos.

"I told you not to let me see these!" Oliver wailed, grabbing handfuls of the photos and clutching them close. Cedric went over and pried the photos from his hand before helping him to his feet.

"There, there Ollie," Cedric said kindly, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"Are you mates again then?" Marcus asked, eyeing Roger carefully.

"Yeah," He replied with a broad smile. "Yeah we are."

Marcus punched the air in victory. "Oh yeah! Another brilliant plan from the mind of Marcus!"

"And mine. It was both our ideas," Oliver added. "But it doesn't really matter, just along as you're mates again."

"And I want my band back," Roger announced, opening his hand to reveal the little glowing band nestling in his palm.

"Gladly," Marcus smiled, whipping out his wand. "Come on, let's waste no time. There's a party going on!"

The four boys sat back down on the floor in a square, each one representing their House. They crossed their legs and Roger laid his band in front of where he sat.

"It seems so long ago since we did this the first time," Oliver admitted, aiming his wand carefully.

"Back when we were all so innocent," Cedric sighed, smiling at Marcus who was the last to aim his wand.

"Ready?" He asked and the three nodded. Roger held out his hand, wrist side up over where the band rested on the floor.

"We solemnly swear to be friends forever," the four boys said in unison. It was odd, hearing their eighteen year old voices instead of their former twelve year old selves who had performed it the first time around.

The band glowed harder and pulsed, filling with the energy of each boy's love and trust. It rose from the ground carefully and wrapped itself around Roger's wrist before disappearing under the surface of his tanned skin.

"Feels good," Roger grinned, rubbing his wrist as if to make sure the band couldn't escape. "Feels really bloody good!"

The boys all laughed and smiled at each other, so relived the Hell was over. Marcus even shed a few tears although he insisted it was out of happiness due to the fact that he didn't have to hang around solely with Oliver anymore.

"Hey? Remember this?" Roger asked, leaning back to grab Cedric's Love Frog. He tossed it to Marcus who became hysterical at the memory.

"We can always fall out again Davies," Cedric warned half heartedly before grinning wildly and grabbing for Oliver's dress robes.

"Who used to wear these then?" He asked, holding them up. Oliver turned brilliant crimson and went to grab them away but Cedric snatched them back and charmed them so the robes danced about the room.

Soon, every piece of memorabilia was bewitched and doing turns around everyone. Marcus enlarged Oliver's first day at Hogwarts photo which had Oliver grinning madly with a bad basin cut and a tartan scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I feel extremely victimized," Oliver pouted, helping himself to some more candy floss. Obviously he hadn't had enough the first time around.

"As you should," Marcus piped in, flicking through all his old detention slips. Boy, there was a lot.

"Excuse us, we hate to interrupt male bonding but it is Valentine's Day and we would like our dates to actually show us a good time tonight," Came the muffled yet disgruntled orders from the other side of the door.

"Whoops!" Oliver said, grimacing at Roger and Cedric. He scrambled toward the door and opened it.

"Sorry," Oliver mumbled to Katie. "But we're friends again!"

Katie fought the incredible urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend. They would never, ever be able to moan at her or Angelina and Alicia for taking too much being girly again after this whole debacle.

"I'm really glad Oliver," Katie said as sincerely as she possibly could and Oliver practically jumped into her arms and danced up and down with her. Soon, the entire corridor was doing the same.

"Come on, let's go show them how to really party!" Marcus called over the screaming and laughing, by cupping his hands and practically bellowing down Cedric's ear.

"Merlin, Marcus!" Cedric said, wiggling a finger in his ear in an attempt to get some hearing back. "I should dock some bloody points for that!"

"Don't start again!" Roger warned but he was laughing. "I certainly don't want to have to mates with only Oliver for two months!"

"You won't be laughing next Quidditch match," Oliver replied light heartedly over Katie's head as he began to walk away.

"We'll see about that Ollie," Roger snorted as he followed the crowd back to the Great Hall.


	26. Let it Begin

**A/N:** Howdy do fanfic fans! Aah, thar be an update for ye! Sorry, excited about PotC2! Well, I've updated a little filler of a chapter, re-reading HBP and it's made me want to write again. Hope you enjoy and thanks for my reviews you lovely people!

* * *

"It feels nice to be in your stinking changing room once again," Marcus said, surveying the room with a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand.

"You can blame the twins for the stink," Oliver explained lazily. "Blew themselves up while making stink bombs to throw at, er, never mind."

Marcus eyed his friend carefully as he swigged from his bottle. It was the first time the four boys had been properly together since the bust up and it felt great to all of them.

"Nervous about our game tomorrow?" Roger asked, who was sprawled out flat on his back on one of Oliver's benches, his Butterbeer hanging loosely from his hand which was dragging on the floor.

"Nope," Oliver replied cockily, grinning at Cedric. "Should I be?"

"Apparently," Marcus interjected sourly as he flung open the door to let some fresh air in. "It bloody stinks in here!"

"Oh shut up," Roger said, sitting upright. "You're just in a grump because all you got for tea was a roll with one cheese slice inside!"

"It would've been alright if it were real cheese! It was that crap they shove in hamburgers!" Marcus replied hotly, drinking deeply again and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Serves you right for trying to blame the kitchen Elves for nearly rendering me unconscious with that date rape drug thing," Oliver exclaimed, joining in the laughter at Marcus' expense.

"It wasn't date rape," Marcus replied darkly. "And I wouldn't be using it on you if it had been!"

"All I'm saying is you deserve it," Oliver shrugged, sipping his drink.

"Breakfast, lunch _and_ tea is a bit harsh I suppose," Cedric said mildly. "Might teach you a lesson I suppose?"

Marcus scoffed loudly.

"Yeah well, worth a shot I suppose," Cedric shrugged, looking to Roger.

"Let's change the subject," Oliver interjected quickly as he could see Marcus was brewing up quite nastily. "I think it might be someone's birthday soon!"

Cedric shot Oliver a panicked glance, willing him to shut his God damn pie hole, except in more polite words. It was Cedric after all.

"Oh yeah…!" Roger said gleefully, sitting to attention. "The last one before leaving Hogwarts. Better make it a good one!"

"Honestly, there's really no need…" Cedric began, trying to make his excuses but the boys wanted to hear none of it.

"But you're Head Boy," Marcus explained as if Cedric wasn't aware. "And Head Boy's deserve an extra special celebration, don't they?"

"They do indeed," Oliver nodded with a big grin at Cedric, who was reliving his 'Special Prefect Birthday' fiasco. To cut a very long and horrifying story short, there had been far too much male nakedness and unwanted propositions from a Centaur. If Hagrid hadn't actually plucked Cedric loose from where his so called friends had tied him in the Forbidden Forest then…Cedric shuddered at the memory and shook it out of his head.

"I have responsibilities to maintain, just you remember that," Cedric warned. "How will it look for Hogwarts to see their Head Boy humiliated and most probably naked?"

"Bloody hilarious," Roger laughed richly but Cedric shot him a 'we're-not-quite-there-yet-so-don't-push-it' look and he regained composure but giggled behind his hand when Cedric looked away.

"Don't stop me now, I've got the itchings of a plan," Marcus declared, touching the top of his head with both hands. "Isn't it time for your hot chocolate before beddy Ceddy?"

"I'm not leaving now," Cedric said, checking his watch nervously in case it really was time and his drink was getting cold. "Oh hang on…"

Marcus smirked at Oliver and Roger as they watched Cedric have some kind of internal struggle with himself.

"Ok fine!" Cedric blasted, taking the three others by surprise. "But just you remember that I have the ability to dish out detentions and there are plenty of school days left. I think Marcus might be finding himself spending most of his evenings massaging the suckers of the Giant Squid if his little plan doesn't contain party hats and a strawberry drizzle cake."

Marcus looked petrified and Cedric grinned sarcastically at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my hot toddy is getting cold."

The three boys watched Cedric leave and gaped at each other. Then they started laughing.

"I'll give him hot toddy," Marcus said with a tsk. "If he brings me down then you're coming down with me by the way."

"I don't recall him saying anything about us," Oliver said sweetly. "It's ok, the Squid, she really likes you," He added with a wink.

"Shut it short arse," Marcus retorted. "I'm not scared of that pansy boy's threats. It's tradition and this year, it's got to be good. It's the last one."

"That's quite scary that," Roger interrupted mildly. "Next birthday, who knows where we'll be?"

"I'll be Captain of Scotland Quidditch team, no doubt about that," Oliver said, puffing out his chest before laughing. "At least a sub then hopefully, we're only a small area after all."

"Yes Oliver," Marcus said sympathetically with a nod before turning to Roger. "We have to make this one good, we're going out in style this year, I've decided. We need something better than bare arses in moonlight this time, we need humiliation and hysteria. If I'm going to be the Giant Squid's love slave until end of year then it's going to be bloody worth while!"

"Here here!" Roger chanted, raising his nearly empty Butterbeer toward Marcus.

"Here here!" Oliver echoed, mimicking Roger with his bottle. "To going out in style!"

"Let it begin," Marcus said darkly dipping his head to the boys before sipping from his drink.


	27. The Return of Dodger

**A/N: **So, I'm back on track with this little piggy. I must admit, I got rather lost in the last few chapters and forgot my plot but the smut is back on track! Woohoo! Nah, I just knew I couldn't write a whole school year about nearly having sex, I needed other stuff to break it up! This chapter really starts to reflect on my _American Pie_ esque theme. I'm actually getting quite close to finishing this now which is really scary now I think about it! Thanks for reviews!

**Chapter Twenty Seven - The Return of Dodger.**

"Hey! I bloody saw that Davies!" Oliver screamed from his position in front of the three goal hoops.

"Watch where you're swinging that sodding bat, will you?" Angelina cried indignantly, rubbing the back of head and glaring at Roger. "I like my brain inside my skull if that's ok with you, you great big git!"

"Merlin's beard, calm down will you!" Roger said in his defence, holding up his hands and almost knocking Angelina unconscious once more with his Beater's bat.

"MADAM HOOCH!" Angelina screamed across the pitch, she had just narrowly missed being smacked in the face once more by Roger and had clearly had enough. "MADAM HOOCH! I DEMAND A PENALTY OR SOMETHING AT LEAST!"

"Stop your hollering!" Madam Hooch barked roughly, flying up behind Angelina, who had gone quite red in the face after screaming at the referee. "What in the name of all things magical is going on here?"

Everyone in the vicinity began talking at once at the bewildered but very angry ref. Madam Hooch looked at everyone wildly before blowing extremely hard on her shrill whistle, almost deafening poor Angelina who was hovering right next to her.

Roger cursed loudly as the noise pierced his ears and his gloved hands flew up to protect what he had left of his sense of sound.

"Davies!" Madam Hooch reprimanded sharply. "This isn't league Quidditch you know, there'll be no foul language on my pitch!"

Oliver smirked at her quip about league Quidditch, something Madam Hooch regarded as the lowest of low but only because she had been rejected as a trainee referee many years ago.

"Sorry Miss," Roger replied with a small apologetic smile.

"Accepted. Now can we please get on with this game otherwise it'll be Sunday before you lot are finished. Penalty shot for Gryffindor. Move it!" Madam Hooch barked and blew her shrill whistle once more.

Roger flew away without a word, yelling things at his Keeper after Angelina had glared at him knowingly at Madam Hooch's words.

Oliver swallowed and looked to the skies. This had to be one of the worst games he had played in ages, it was all stopping and starting with the Ravenclaw's having problems with this, that and the other and Roger couldn't seem to control any of his team, who were intent on wasting as much time as possible than actually playing.

He watched Angelina take her penalty shot and she scored thankfully as Gryffindor were trailing behind somewhat.

"Can we have a time out?" Mimi Rossita called to Madam Hooch as soon as she missed the Quaffle. Oliver groaned and Madam Hooch reluctantly said yes.

"What the hell is going on with this game?" Fred asked Oliver angrily as the Gryffindor team huddled together for their time out. "This is worse than playing Slytherin!"

"I know," Oliver replied darkly. "All this stopping and starting. I can't get into the flow of things."

Angelina, Alicia and Katie all nodded with Oliver, they were finding it difficult as they relied on knowing they had a certain amount of time to get their formations right but they weren't even getting the chance to get into place with Ravenclaw's antics.

"Harry, just get the Snitch and put us out of our misery, will you?" Oliver asked Harry, turning to him.

"I'll try Oliver but Cho, she's just all over the place at the minute," Harry replied, not wanting to disappoint his Captain.

"Forget Cho, it's just about the Snitch now," Oliver explained as he glanced over the top of Harry's head to see what Ravenclaw were up to. Roger had a face like thunder.

"And, yes! That's time for the third time out of this dire match," Lee Jordan shouted dully into his megaphone as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "I expected a lot more from these two teams today ladies and gentlemen but I suppose we can't have too much excitement, can we?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at Lee's words but he certainly agreed with him. He had absolutely no idea what was going with Roger's team today but he was determined to find out when they had finished. Oliver steadied himself on his broom as a chilly early March wind blew through his hair and he quickly scanned the crowd for any sign of Marcus.

Marcus was in the middle of a Slytherin scrum by the looks of it but he caught Oliver's eye and pushed himself to the front in a bid to escape the crowd. He wasn't that far from where Oliver was defending his hoops so Marcus could shout over to him.

"What's going on with Davies today?" Marcus yelled, his voice carried and distorted by the wind.

Oliver shrugged back at him as he quickly checked the progress of the game. His Chaser's were all down the Ravenclaw end so he turned back to Marcus.

"It's not just me then?" Oliver called, smiling through his apparent pain at his friend.

"Come on, smile like you mean it Ollie," Marcus called back, grinning before also checking the progress. "It's been a right laugh from here!"

"Glad to be of service," Oliver shouted ruefully. "This bloody game is turning into a circus huh – SHIT!"

Marcus almost toppled over the stands at the sight his eyes had just witnessed. Oliver, who had been looking at Marcus hadn't noticed that both teams along with two Bludgers and a Quaffle were all heading his way.

"Look out Oliver!" Katie screamed as the Quaffle lunged by Freddie Schofield barely missed thwacking him in the eye. In the noise and confusion, Oliver forgot to save and the Quaffle sailed happily through the middle hoop.

"Ravenclaw three hundred and sixty to Gryffindor two hundred and eighty. Where was the Keeper I wonder? Oh yes, that's right, dead in front of the goal hoops!" Lee shouted angrily, spit flying from his mouth. "Pick it up Gryffindor for the love of Merlin!"

Oliver banged his head on his broom handle in a bid to give himself concussion so the game could end but a shout from Cho made him look up. She and Harry were both chasing what looked like a golden glint of spring sun but everyone knew it was the Snitch. At last.

"Get it Harry!" Oliver yelled at the top of his voice until his throat felt raw. "Just get the God damned Snitch!" It was getting to a point where Oliver would be quite pleased even if Cho hooked it first as it meant no more match. That's how bad things were getting.

"And Harry Potter for Gryffindor snags the Snitch!" Lee Jordan cried into his megaphone, reflecting the giddy relief that the game was over that the whole school was feeling.

Oliver slumped forwards on his broom, wrapping his arms around the broom handle as if he were going to sleep on it and lazily began to fly down toward the grassy pitch below. His feet made contact and he dismounted, feeling incredibly tired and weary as he did so.

The Gryffindor team was landing around him and none of them had the air of a team that had just won a match. They all looked pretty pissed off with the whole situation.

"Just…just go get changed," Oliver sighed, waving his team away toward their changing rooms. "I'm going to have a little word with dear Roger."

The Gryffindor's didn't argue and they all trudged off to the changing room without so much as a cheer or 'well done' from anyone.

"Davies!" Oliver called after he had taken a deep breath. He began marching over to where he was standing, talking to his team. "A word, if you please?"

Roger surveyed Oliver and decided it was probably best if he did what he asked. He let Oliver take the top of his arm roughly and lead him away to a quieter section of the pitch. All above them were students glaring down and making their way back to their common rooms disappointed and cold.

"Care to explain what your team was all about?" Oliver demanded, wasting no time as he turned and faced his friend. Roger shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked down at the grass.

"It was my fault, not theirs," Roger admitted, pulling his right hand from his pocket. He was grasping a piece of folded parchment. "My mind hasn't been on it since I got this this morning."

He held out the letter – Oliver could see now that was what it was – and offered it to his friend.

Oliver took the letter from Roger and unfolded it. It was written in flowing, curly script that was definitely feminine. Oliver found it hard to read quickly for the writing was very small and very curly so he closed his eyes and opened them again at the start of the letter.

_Dear Roger_, it began.

_How are things at Hogwarts? I hope everything at your school is well and your studies are going good. Oh Roger, I must confess that I haven't stopped thinking about you since our time together at the Yule Ball, I think you know what I am speaking about._

_I am moving to England this summer as I have taken a job at Gringotts Bank and it would be great to see you again, for old times sake and to make up for what happened between us. Take care of yourself Roger._

_All my love, Fleur x x x_

"Woah," Oliver said, looking from the parchment to Roger.

"Yeah, I know," Roger huffed, taking back the letter and storing it away in his pocket once more. He ran a hand through his sandy hair and looked at Oliver desperately. "She wants to make up for what happened!"

"I thought nothing happened," Oliver said, forgetting himself.

"Oh, stuff happened!" Roger replied breathlessly. "She's really…spunky but _that_ didn't happen although she made it quite clear she wanted it to. She tried her best and everything."

"And she's coming over this summer, that's fairly soon Roger," Oliver replied, remembering what he could from the letter.

"I know that Oliver," Roger replied through gritted teeth. "I haven't had any practice or anything with my new…new…I don't even know if that spell worked!"

"Marcus is pretty good at Engorgement Charms, I swear he's done one on his own head," Oliver said with a grin. "But seriously, he's decent at Charms. The only OWL he did well in."

"True," Roger agreed, mulling over his thoughts. Now the problem was out in the open, it seemed way bigger but at least Oliver wasn't bollocking him over the Quidditch. "Don't mention anything just yet to the other two, ok?"

"Ok," Oliver nodded, respecting his friend's wish for privacy at this moment. "So this letter is the reason you played rubbish? Don't tell me even her writing is Veela charmed!"

"My head was all over the place," Roger admitted, noticing he and Oliver were the only ones left standing on the grass now. "I kept telling them all these spliced formations. It wasn't their fault."

Oliver sighed, just thankful the game had finished now. "We better go get changed," He said, also noticing that most of the school were fast disappearing from the stands.

"I'll talk to you later then Ollie, oh hey Cho," Roger was just about to depart when he noticed Cho Chang was standing by his side. She had already changed out of her Quidditch robes so hopefully she hadn't heard everything.

"Hi," Cho said in a clipped voice as if she were conducting a business meeting. Oliver looked from her to Roger and back again. "Look, I over heard you talking and I've got a deal that you might like."

"What?" Roger replied in a strangled voice. "A deal?"

"Yep," Cho replied with a smile. "I'll teach you everything you need to know before school finishes and you…" Cho pulled Roger down and whispered something in his ear. "What do you say?"

"Merlin, Cho!" Roger exclaimed, looking at his petite Seeker in a new light. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great," Cho beamed up at Roger and gave Oliver a smaller smile before turning on her heel and heading back for the changing rooms. Suddenly, Roger's sweater felt incredibly tight around his neck.

"What did she say?" Oliver asked, glancing back at Cho as she disappeared through the wooden doors. "She's going to teach you things? Like sexual things?" He sounded a bit uneasy like he was talking to his parents about it instead of his best friend.

"Oliver, you look so shocked!" Roger laughed.

"It's alright for you, you've got a French girl asking to have sex with you but in a fancy way and another offering to teach you rude things for the rest of the year!" Oliver pouted. "I'm supposed to be the cute one."

"I know, it's great isn't it?" Roger declared, clearly feeling his old self again after a long break away from the Dodger as Marcus fondly called him.

"Brilliant," Oliver replied, hoping Katie would turn over a new leaf sometime soon and offer to teach him rude things. He decided he would probably get a punch in the face if he tried it with Katie instead. Or would he…?

"We better go get changed," Roger said rather jovially. "See you at tea time!" For someone who had just lost a Quidditch game, the worst game played in their whole school life, Roger was practically dancing on the spot.

"What's her end of the deal?" Oliver asked just as Roger was walking away. "What does Cho want in return?"

"Ah," Roger replied mysteriously. "That was just for my ears young Oliver!" He grinned knowingly before turning and walking back toward his changing room, leaving Oliver staring after him in disbelief at the whole bloody day.


	28. Er, Oliver?

**A/N: **Yay, another update! My fic is finally rolling again! I'm just excited at both getting back to the fun plot and it almost coming to a grand finale - there's about six to eight more chapters to come I think but more if I waffle on for longer. I might try and make it up to a round forty if any more plot devices explode near me anytime soon! I've been dying to write the ending and it's finally getting closer now! Woohoo! So, thanks for reviews and enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - Er, Oliver? Your Eyebrow is Hanging Off...**

Marcus was gazing longingly as the shiny black curtain of Blaise's hair instead of paying attention to Potions. His cauldron was bubbling furiously by his side but he didn't notice as he stared, his chin resting heavily on his hand. It wasn't until a rather large bubble burst and sprayed him with thick yellow slime that Marcus had realised he was daydreaming.

Wiping his face on his sleeve, he stirred his potion absently and threw in some random ingredients to make it look like he was doing something productive.

Poor Marcus. Roger could barely contain his news about both Fleur and Cho and it was hard to tell which girl he was more excited about. The news had hit Marcus hard, the truth was, he was failing this bet miserably as both Oliver and Cedric had girlfriends and were waiting for the opportune moment with them and now Roger had over come his little problem and could easily have sex with two different girls if he so desired. Marcus had tried to point out that Fleur wasn't a pupil at Hogwarts and therefore didn't count but Cedric helpfully pointed out that Fleur _had _been a member of Ravenclaw for nearly a year during the Triwizard Tournament. Good old Cedric.

So Marcus was back, aiming his affections at Blaise Zabini who still hated him. Since the whole love potion fiasco, she had avoided all contact with Marcus and even refusing to lower herself by insulting him. She just simply acted as if Marcus Flint had never existed which would make trying to woo her very hard indeed.

Draco Malfoy had helpfully offered Marcus full use of Pansy Parkinson but he doubted his need would ever get that desperate. He didn't tell Draco a definite no though.

"Stop," Professor Snape commanded. "Leave your cauldrons for inspection. Class dismissed."

Marcus gathered his things slowly and took one last glance over at Blaise who was doing the same and checking her potion one last time. He slowed so she would walk past his table and pretended to be placing his book in his neatly. Blaise went to storm past Marcus' table but her book slipped from her hands and landed with a thud just under Marcus' chair. He didn't look at Blaise but instinctively dropped to pick it up for her. He passed it back to her and gathered enough courage to look into her stormy violet eyes.

"So you can actually be normal then," Blaise said not as icily as she intended but made up for it by snatching the book away and stalking off. Marcus let a small smile creep across his face, perhaps she wasn't a lost cause after all?

Without really thinking of the repercussions, Marcus swung his backpack on his shoulder and quickly followed after Blaise, trying to look as casual as possible.

"I never really apologised for my behaviour on Halloween. I'm sorry for ruining your night," Marcus said quickly sidling up to Blaise in the corridor before she could either interrupt or kick him.

Blaise was momentarily stunned. Marcus actually sounded sincere and she believed that he was truly sorry.

"Forget it," She said in a voice that wasn't cold or cruel. It shocked them both.

"I just wanted you to, you know, not hate me anymore for what I did. We used to be friends and I'd like that again, maybe," Marcus was doing a very good impression of Cedric bumbling his way through a conversation without really meaning to but it was certainly working for him for Blaise hadn't swore, spat or in any way tried to hurt him yet which was always a good sign.

"Yeah, maybe," Blaise said and gave him a very small smile by looking up at him through her eyelashes as she did so. Marcus gave her small smile back and before they knew it, they were already outside Charms.

"Hey Marcus! WOAH!" Oliver greeted his friend before noticing Blaise Zabini was standing right next to him. "Marcus," Oliver tried to say inconspicuously through gritted teeth. "Blaise…is…standing…right…next…to…you…"

"I'm aware Oliver," Marcus explained gently and Blaise actually cracked a smile.

"Hey Wood," She said almost conversationally before stepping into the classroom.

"Huh, hey Blaise," Oliver said meekly, almost cowering as she went past him. He turned to Marcus and gave him a look that said 'what the…?'

"Come on you," Marcus laughed and pulled Oliver inside their classroom. He quickly took a look around the classroom to see where Blaise had settled today and pulled Oliver to a desk behind her own and slightly to the right.

"What are you playing at?" Oliver hissed, smiling as Cedric sat down next to him. "I thought she hated you?"

"Apparently not," Marcus said cockily, scratching behind his ear with his quill absently as he lent back in his seat, resting his elbow on the desk behind him as Flitwick began greeting the class.

"What did you slip her this time?" Oliver pressed, still hissing like a snake.

"Nothing, I swear!" Marcus added at the look on Oliver's face. "All I did was say sorry about the masked ball at Halloween and she seemed impressed with that."

"Look," Oliver began. "I know you're depressed because you think you're going to lose the bet but Blaise Zabini can and will kill you Marcus. She'll eat you for breakfast that girl will! Plus, she _used to be a boy_!" He added dramatically.

"I'm sure she didn't," Cedric interjected mildly as he took notes on what Flitwick was saying. "Probably just a school rumour like the one about Imogen Higgins having three breasts."

"Or the one about you being gay," Oliver added innocently but it caused Marcus to snigger and Oliver couldn't help but break a smile. Cedric decided not to dignify that with a response, he merely pursed his lips and tapped his parchment with his wand so his ink turned invisible and Oliver wasn't able to copy anymore.

"Well she's red hot now, boy or not," Marcus said finally, chewing his quill before taking it from his mouth and pulling a face. He'd just remembered he'd been scratching his ear with the same quill. He scratched his tongue with his nails to get the taste away as Flitwick announced that everyone was practice a Charm Marcus hadn't even heard him explain.

"No, before you even ask," Cedric said loftily as both Marcus and Oliver turned to him at the same time, looks of desperation on their faces. Because they were now only doing silent spells, Oliver and Marcus couldn't even listen to the others to grasp what they were doing.

"Er, sir?" Oliver began, raising his hand. Flitwick shook his head and began to make his way over but he was stopped by a Hufflepuff in the second row. "Bastard," Oliver mumbled, watching as Tony Marron yapped on to Flitwick.

"Try saying 'Indicorsia'," Blaise said to Marcus, leaning back in her seat so her long hair trailed even further down her back. She flashed him a smile before sitting upright again and getting on with her own work.

Oliver overheard and pulled out his wand. He pointed and spoke the word silently. His table blew up.

"Master Wood!" Flitwick shrieked, hurrying over, a jet of water spurting from his wand as he doused out the flames. "What in the name of Merlin happened here?"

"I…I…" Oliver began, looking bewildered as well as shocked. The explosion had singed off his eyebrows and most of his fringe. The class was now hysterical at the sight and Marcus joined in, having got over the initial shock of it all. Blaise hadn't turned around but her hair and shoulders were trembling with laughter.

Cedric had gotten up and moved his things to the front of the classroom without a word, away from the smoldering desk and boy.

"I think I might need to go to Madam Pomfry," Oliver whimpered, feeling where his eyebrows used to be.

"Yes, yes, off you go," Flitwick agreed, glad to see the back of Oliver for this listen. He was busy trying to fix the desk so Marcus saw this as his chance to escape too.

"Sir, I'd better take him, make sure he gets there ok," Marcus offered helpfully but not actually helping Oliver remove himself from the burning pieces of desk.

"Off you go!" Flitwick repeated, practically shooing them out of his classroom. Marcus grabbed Oliver's upper arm roughly to make it look like he was trying to help but he let go again once they were out of the door.

"Apparently she hasn't quite forgiven you yet then," Oliver said bitterly, trying to smooth the front of his hair down. It was merely wiry like black bristles now, instead of his usually soft brown hair that flopped slightly on his forehead.

"No," Marcus said distractedly. "But she is Slytherin after all. I think I love her Oliver."

Marcus said it with so much sincerity that Oliver could barely scoff in amazement.

"She. Used. To. Be. A. Boy!" Oliver yelled, stopping in his tracks.

"Will you give it a rest Wood? Merlin!" Marcus sighed in exasperation, grabbing Oliver and making him continue walking. "She's just reminding me that she's not to be messed with but I'm in there Oliver, I'm totally in."

Oliver rolled his eyes as they turned a corner and started down the stretch of corridor that led to the hospital wing.

"No, Roger is in. You're no where near!" Oliver explained hotly. "Just face it, unless you try with someone else, you're going to lose this bet and that will be a fine day for us all when Marcus Flint finally fails at something other than schooling!"

"Please. I'll get Blaise and I'll have the best looking girl to win with. That Fleur never did much for me anyway," Marcus added with a shrug.

"Whatever," Oliver said flatly. "There is no way on earth that you weren't attracted to Fleur Delacour! She's a Veela for crying out loud, you're forced to be attracted to them!"

"She's too fussy and looks far too much upkeep. Think how long she'd take to get ready! Bet she looks rough in the morning," Marcus argued, determined to blacken the image of Fleur for reasons unbeknown to him.

"That's the point of them! They look like that all the time!" Oliver explained as he pushed his way into the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfry?"

"What?" Came the harsh reply of the matron who had popped her head from her office. "Great Merlin above, what have to done to your eyebrows boy?"

"Accident with a charm," Marcus explained gently for Oliver. "He's a bit shaken up, bless him. Can you fix him so he doesn't look permanently surprised?"

"Sit down Wood," Madam Pomfry ordered briskly, grabbing Oliver and seating him on the nearest bed. She pulled the lid from the jar she was clutching and slapped a great deal of orange burns paste on Oliver's forehead. She sighed and waited for him to stop squealing like a little girl.

"Merlin's mother!" Oliver cursed, tearing his head away from the matron as she went to slap some more paste on. "That really bloody hurts!"

"Honestly," Madam Pomfry huffed as Marcus was sniggering in the background. She grabbed Oliver by the ear and yanked him toward her so she could finish the treatment.

"Owww!" Oliver cried as Madam Pomfry poked the paste with her wand causing it to sink into Oliver's skin and be replaced with new eyebrows and a fringe.

"There," Madam Pomfry announced. "Back to lessons with you both and no more mischief!"

Oliver hopped from the bed, gingerly feeling his new hair and followed Marcus out who was still sniggering.

"Glad you find it funny!" Oliver said hotly once the boys were out of the hospital wing. "Your girlfriend nearly killed me if you forgot!"

"I was just thinking that a prank like that would be perfect for Cedric's birthday celebrations!" Marcus explained quite seriously. Oliver pulled a face.

"I don't know…" He began and Marcus shot him a dirty glance. "I mean, poor old Cedric. Can't we do something nice for him for a change? I really don't want another falling out because you got carried away. Plus, it'll be hard to top last year."

"Hmm," Marcus said, thinking it over. "But come on Oliver! The last year! The last chance we'll have!"

"You keep saying that," Oliver pointed out seriously. "What? Do you think that we won't all be together to celebrate birthdays after Hogwarts? Of course we will, we'll still be friends."

Marcus was quiet and Oliver could tell that he had indeed thought that. Marcus did play up to his Slytherin side most of the time but under it all, he still cared about his friendships it seemed.

"I," Marcus began after a few moments of silence. "I guess it would be very hard to top last year but that was his coming of age. This one's not so important. See what Roger says," He added dismissively as he'd just realised it was almost his decision not to upset Cedric on his birthday.

Oliver smiled fondly at his friend, something he wasn't too used to doing at Marcus. Marcus was thanking his lucky stars that he didn't have to be the Giant Squid's love slave.


	29. Love Lesson 1: Smooching

**A/N: **Hallo! The sun is shining and here be an update! I'm really happy today even if it is Monday as I get Lost series 2 part 1 later and have just found out more on the impending His Dark Materials film which I cannot wait for! I'm very patriotic, especially about my home city so my excitment is ten fold, what with Phillip Pullman being born here, an actress in the film being born here and some of the film being shot near here! Ah, I do get excited over stupid things. Enjoy the update me hearties and thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter Twenty Nine - Love Lesson 1: Smooching.**

"So how much have you actually done with a girl?" Cho asked in a very business like tone of voice.

"Cho! Can I at least sit down first? Merlin!" Roger flustered, glowing pink at the question.

The two had decided to have their lessons in the Ravenclaw changing room after Quidditch practice so they could talk in privacy and know no-one was going to burst in on them while they were…er…practicing.

"Roger, you are going to be having sex with an incredibly beautiful and probably very widely experienced woman in the very near future. We don't have time for embarrassment so whatever your problem is, get rid of it right now," Cho explained firmly but gently. "Now, how experienced are you?"

Roger looked at his Seeker and quite regretted his decision to have these so called love lessons. He had enough homework as it was although none quite as fun as this might be.

"Ok," Cho huffed at Roger's embarrassed silence. "Have you kissed a girl?"

"Yes!" Roger cried indignantly. "I have thank you very much."

"Alright, alright," Cho said mock defensively. "You're not exactly helping here so I'll ask questions and you reply yes or no, ok?"

"Ok," Roger replied, still hurt at the first question.

"Have you open mouthed kissed?"

"Er, yes," Roger replied after a pause. Cho looked at him for a moment.

"With tongues?"

"Cho!"

"Roger!"

"Yes, with tongues," Roger replied, cringing.

"It's going to be getting a lot more graphic than this Captain Davies," Cho informed. "So if you're not man enough to take it then good luck! Be sure to let me know what way Fleur dumps you!"

Roger sighed angrily and cursed himself for being so wimpy about this. It was just very difficult to answer your very pretty Seeker's questions about your sexual experience. It was bad enough Cho knew he was a virgin and would soon be having sex for the first time with Fleur Delacour, one of her own friends.

"Look, I'm sorry Cho, I'm not very good at this and you've offered to help me. I'm grateful but very embarrassed. Please continue, I'll stop being a girl about this," Roger pleaded.

"Ok," Cho agreed. "Last chance though! I want you to kiss me now so I can find out your technique and whether of not you need to improve it. How many girls have you kissed first?"

"Umm," Roger thought back. "About five I guess."

"Well, that's not bad. Let's start by you kissing my cheek as a greeting. It's a French custom and very gentleman like. Fleur will appreciate it," Cho instructed and looked at Roger expectantly.

Roger gingerly leaned across toward Cho for they were sitting opposite each other on separate benches and pressed his lips against her cheek quickly.

"Ok," Cho said as Roger settled back into his seat. "Not bad, a little wet but not bad. I'd make sure you're clean shaven also."

"Right," Roger replied with a nod, his ego slightly inflating at Cho's compliment.

"Now, I want you to kiss me on the mouth. A proper kiss with tongues," Cho added with an evil smile as she knew Roger would cringe again. "Just relax your mouth and pretend I'm Fleur."

"I'm quite happy knowing it's you," Roger replied as he leant forward toward her. He gave no time for either to blush at his comment as he pressed his lips firmly onto Cho's.

Cho was quite amazed at how nice Roger's kissing was. It was gentle and steady and didn't feel like he was trying to chew her lips off. She followed his lead and felt his tongue gently flicker onto hers. He tasted like Butterbeer but not in a disgusting way.

Roger broke away and settled back into his seat once again and waited for Cho's comments expectantly. There was little Cho could actually say.

"That was good Roger," She said, her voice slightly breathless. "Very good, gentle and not too much tongue because that means slobber and no girl likes that. Make sure you haven't just eaten dinner or something so your breath is nice and fresh too."

"Oh, sorry!" Roger apologised sheepishly, taking the last comment at a stab at his own hygiene.

"Oh no, I didn't mean like now. Your breath was fine just now but I'm just saying in case you see her straight after lunch and you've eaten something like egg sandwiches. What I'm trying to say is carry mints just in case!" Cho finished, feeling her cheeks very red. She was digging herself a hole and needed to put down the spade right now.

"Got it," Roger replied with a nod and couldn't help but smile at Cho. She started to laugh and soon, her and Roger were giggling away in the changing rooms at nothing really, or perhaps at the absurdity of the situation they were in.

"Ok," Cho said, once they had regained composure. "You have to do things with your hands. Now it depends if you're standing up or sitting down or even possibly lying down. A good move is to hold the back of a girl's neck with your hand but always under the hair. Come here and try it."

Roger looked at Cho and reached out toward her with a hand, he snaked it around her neck and let it linger softly under her curtain of hair just like she'd told him.

"Just do whatever you feel appropriate like stroking her skin softly with your thumb or rubbing her neck gently. You can even just hold her to your lips by the back of her neck if you want," Cho explained, reaching round to the back of Roger's neck and stroking his skin the way she was describing. "See, like that. You try."

Roger gently rubbed Cho's neck as if giving her a massage and Cho had the sudden urge to close her eyes wistfully and let him continue all night.

"Ok," Cho said, waking herself up from her daze. Roger let his hand fall from her neck and back into his lap. "Let's stand up now."

Roger obeyed and stood in front of Cho. She was a petite girl anyway and Roger was towering above her with his six foot frame. Cho looked up at him and grinned quickly.

"So the neck move is good if you're seated. It works just as good when you're standing but you can also hold her waist or hold her body against yours when standing. And you can hold her bum if you want but I wouldn't recommend it on your first kiss with her," Cho explained as she took Roger's hands and placed them on her hips, her waist and her bottom, explaining each one to him in turn.

"What about the holding part?" Roger asked, looking at Cho expectantly.

"Oh yeah. Ok, put one arm around my waist and pull me close with the other…yeah, hold my back and pull me close…ouch! Not shove yourself into me!" Cho cried as her chin collided with Roger's chest. Her thigh had also made contact in between Roger's legs and Roger suddenly went very rigid.

"I won't be doing that again," He agreed through gritted teeth and sat back down on the bench for a rest and to catch his breath.

"Perhaps we should call it a day," Cho offered, flopping down on the opposite bench, rubbing her chin. "You'll be great by the time Fleur comes, trust me."

"I bloody hope so," Roger grumbled. "Thanks anyway for helping me out. I don't feel such a knob about it all around you."

"Good to know," Cho replied quietly. "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone about this so it would be nice if you promised to do the same. Especially Cedric, I'd rather he didn't know I was doing this for you after all our history."

"Got it," Roger replied with a nod. He had already told the boys to be fair and Cedric didn't really seem to mind but then who knows? "Thanks again Cho."

"No problem. Come on, we'd better get back," Cho said, getting up to her feet. Roger agreed and felt a mixture of relief and disappointment about having to leave so soon.

The pair left their changing room in silence and walked back toward the castle, small talking about Quidditch and Roger's impending exams. Once they reached Ravenclaw common room and bid each other goodnight, Cho spoke the words that Roger had been dreading to ask.

"Same time next week?" She asked with one foot on the stairs to the girls dorms.

"That would be great," Roger replied with a smile. He didn't want to ask about their next meeting so was glad when Cho saved him the trouble.

"Night then," Cho replied with a smile and began walking the stairs. Roger watched her till she was out of sight and went and flopped down in one of the arm chairs by the fire that was still burning thankfully.

He rubbed a hand over his face and grinned to himself, wondering what he must have done in a previous life to deserve this.


	30. Happy Birthday Cedric!

**A/N:** Ye Gods, this has taken me a long time to update! Here we are, another day, another chapter! Apologies for the lateness...been busy, y'know:o) But here it is, some major Captain fluff for you all to enjoy! But no worries, regular smutty programming shall be right back on your screens, I promise! Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty - Happy Birthday Cedric!**

Cedric was very nervous. It was the eve of his eighteenth birthday and he had a very bad feeling that something very bad was going to happen, especially if Marcus Flint had anything to do with it.

He had been performing his Head Boy duties that evening with extreme caution, every little noise made him jump and pull out his wand in defence. He had so far wrongly threatened two second years, a sixth year who burst into tears, Mrs. Norris and worst of all Peeves who had taken to following him everywhere and yelling 'watch out!' whilst jumping out of hiding places most unhelpfully every time Cedric turned a corner or got to the top of a staircase.

It was the first time Cedric had been glad to hang up his Head Boy badge for the night.

"Did anything happen?" Celeste asked as they were saying goodnight in their common room.

"No," Cedric said wearily. "It means they're saving it."

"Ah, you never know," Celeste replied. "They may have turned over a new leaf."

"I'll bear that in mind when I'm tied up and alone in the Forbidden Forest later then," Cedric said bitterly. "I better go and get as much sleep in as I can. Night."

"Night night," Celeste said with a smile as she embraced her boyfriend. Cedric kissed her and allowed himself to forget all about his birthday while in her arms.

"Right, last seventeen year old kiss," Celeste said playfully and pecked him on the lips. "The next time we kiss, you'll be eighteen!"

"And Merlin knows what else," Cedric muttered, letting go of Celeste and bidding her goodnight once more before hiking up the spiral staircase to his dormitory.

He realised just how tired he was as he began to undress and get ready for bed and wasn't sorry to let his head touch his soft pillow. Cedric pulled his duvet right up to his chin, shutting out everything as he screwed his eyes closed and let his body relax.

Just as Cedric found that glorious place between sleep and consciousness where troubles became forgotten and everything seemed rosy, he was rudely pulled back into the real world by his duvet being ripped away and cold air pressing on every part of his body. He remained groggy as he was manhandled out of bed and heaved back out of his dorm and down the cold staircase.

"I'm bloody surprised we didn't find you with face mask on!" A voice Cedric vaguely recognized as Marcus said before all went black. Someone had tied a blindfold over his eyes so he could do little more than go with the flow of things.

"I swear, I'm glad this is the last time we have to carry this lump down the stairs!" Oliver grumbled as he helped heave Cedric downstairs.

"Excuse me!" Cedric huffed as he tried to wriggle free from the three pairs of arms that were grappling with him. "I don't actually ask to be torn from my dorm at midnight you know to suffer Merlin knows what at the hands of you hooligans!"

"Should've brought a mouth gag too," Roger muttered darkly, rolling his eyes at Oliver. "We go to all this trouble and for what? A moaning bloody Minnie!"

Cedric had realised they had halted and his feet found the familiar cold tiling of the Great Hall. Two of his three friends were holding him on either side so he couldn't escape nor pull his blindfold free.

"What's going on?" Cedric hissed, guessing they may have been caught by Filch.

"Oh will you just shut up?" Roger said lightly as he tore the blindfold off Cedric. Oliver and Marcus let go of Cedric as he took in the sight before him. Roger smiled at his friend as Cedric met his gaze. "There, don't know what you made all the fuss about!"

Instead of having some angry beast plucked from the Forbidden Forest waiting for him or worse, Cedric was greeted with the sight of the end of Hufflepuff table decorated with yellow and black balloons, bunting and confetti in true birthday party style. Platters of treats were laid out along with bottles of Butterbeer. There was even a big yellow iced birthday cake with 'Happy Birthday Ced' iced in black in the centre of the treats and decorations and Cedric even spotted a pile of presents slightly obscured by the monster of the cake all wrapped very neatly.

"Happy Birthday Cedric!" the three boys cheered and Cedric guessed it had taken them more than just a few days to get in sync with one another as they all looked pretty pleased with themselves when they said it all together.

"Wow, this is really something!" Cedric said, grinning at his friends. He was still in disbelief that they had actually done something nice but then, the night was still young.

"Come and sit down," Oliver urged, guiding Cedric to the end of the table where they had a put a chair so he could sit at the top of the table. Oliver sat down on his right with Marcus and Roger sat on Cedric's left.

"This is so amazing," Cedric gushed as he took in everything up close. Marcus was already helping himself to some buns on a platter closest to him.

"We're glad you like it," Roger smiled, helping himself to a handful of cheese flavor crisps. "It was Marcus' idea."

"What? You wanted to do something nice for me?" Cedric asked incredulously, looking at Marcus with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get too used to it," Marcus warned, bun crumbs flying everywhere but he couldn't help a small, satisfied grin.

"We got you presents too," Oliver said proudly as he motioned to a pile of hastily wrapped gifts. "We wrapped them the Muggle way, just so you know."

"Really?" Cedric asked half sarcastically as he eyed his gifts which were bound with what looked like yards of Sellotape.

"Go on then, open one!" Roger urged, pushing the pile of presents closer to Cedric. He grinned and picked up the closest one to him, inspecting it closely before peeling back the Snitch decorated paper.

"That's from me!" Oliver said proudly as Cedric had wrestled his gift from the heavily Sellotaped package. It was a pair of brown leather Quidditch gloves so Cedric tried them on as he thanked Oliver. They were incredibly soft and fitted perfectly.

Cedric took the next one, more excited this time and attempted to tear off the bright yellow wrapping paper which had been adorned with small badgers. This present was from Marcus and was a broom polishing kit, complete with handle wax and twig clippers in a very stylish brown leather pouch.

"Thanks Marcus!" Cedric beamed, grateful for a nice present from Marcus instead of his usual specially created jinx he usually made for him. "This is really great! And useful too!"

"No problem," Marcus shrugged but a tell tale grin was creeping up the corners of his mouth.

"This one must be from Roger then," Cedric announced as he reached for the last present, this one was wrapped in gold coloured paper with little Head Boy badges decorating it. He tore off the paper and revealed a new pair of goggles and some shin and arm protectors.

"Oh, thanks Roger," Cedric said, holding up a shin guard and his new goggles. To be honest, Cedric was a little puzzled at why everyone had bought him Quidditch gear when it was so close to the end of year. They only had a few more games left between them all and after that, Cedric doubted very much he would play Quidditch professionally again.

"Well, seeing as you have all the latest Quidditch accessories now, we guess you'll want the latest broom to go with it now, won't you?" Marcus sighed theatrically.

"What one of those new Firebolt three thousands?" Cedric smiled dreamily. "Maybe in the next life?"

"Ah, we figured you wouldn't want to wait that long so good job we bought you one now eh?" Oliver grinned, giving Cedric a little nudge with his elbow. Cedric looked bewildered at Oliver's comment and it wasn't until Roger thrust a broom shaped package under his nose that he caught on.

"Oh, it's not? Surely, it's not?" Cedric said slowly as he felt his present. It did feel decidedly broom shaped but the new Firebolts cost hundred of Galleons…how could they have afforded it?

"Oh just open it, will you?" Marcus huffed impatiently, helping himself to another bun. "I mean, Happy Birthday!"

Cedric grinned and tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a brand new and very shiny Firebolt three thousand.

"Good Merlin," Cedric breathed as he touched the handle with his fingertips. "I don't know what to say!"

"Try thanks guys, I love you all?" Roger offered.

"Or how would you like the first turn Marcus?" Marcus tried but Cedric went with the first one. "Merlin, you're not going to cry are you?"

"Thank you so much!" He gushed and grabbed the three boys around the neck and pulled them all in rather roughly for a hug. "This is by far the best surprise I've ever had from you guys!"

He let go of his friends just as Marcus was turning decidedly purple as he had been choking on his bun. He vowed never to shove a whole cake in his mouth again after that spectacle.

"Glad you like it old friend," Oliver smiled and patted Cedric on the back warmly.

"Yeah, you deserved it," Roger agreed and smiled sheepishly. No-one would believe they had been at each other's throats a few weeks ago.

"Come on then, let's finish off this food and get back to bed. Cedric's got a big day tomorrow of letting me ride his new broom," Marcus announced, pulling a platter of tiny sandwiches toward him.

"Hang on, the cake!" Oliver yelled, taking his wand from his robes. He flicked his wrist as he pointed his wand at the cake and eighteen burning candles appeared. "Ready?" Oliver asked and the boys took that as their cue to start singing.

Cedric had heard cats singing better but he wouldn't change it for the world. They finished their rendition of 'Happy Birthday' and Cedric took a deep breath and blew out his candles.

"Make a wish then!" Marcus reminded and Cedric screwed up his eyes and thought hard on his wish. "What was it?" Marcus asked at once when Cedric opened his eyes again.

"I can't tell, it won't come true!" Cedric reminded and Marcus pulled a face. Marcus was not one for liking being kept in the dark, even over stupid things like birthday wishes.

"Come on then, let's be having some of that birthday cake," Roger declared. "We got it from Honeydukes so it should be the dog's bollocks!"

"Well, hopefully chocolate," Marcus corrected dryly as Cedric passed him a slice. "Oh, yep. It's amazing!" He announced thickly as he took a huge bite.

Cedric grinned at his friends all enjoying their cake and felt quite amazed at not only how much bloody food they could consume at this late hour but how much he genuinely cared for each and every one of them. And somehow, he figured they didn't think too lowly of him either.


	31. Indecent Proposal

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Ok, so sorry for lack of updates but my freaking life just keeps getting in the way. The joy of working and being a student I guess! Plus, I got me a laptop and it's been very naughty by not leting me have internet or Word for that matter. But all is well! And do excuse any spelling errors, my spellcheck and keyboard are rubbish! Enjoy this little update and hopefully find another very soon x x x

****

**Chapter Thirty-One - Indecent Proposal.**

"Look, you have to remember it is much more powerful than the heap of crap you ride around on," Roger explained, carefully prying Cedric's new broom from under Marcus and forgetting to actually help up his friend. Roger cradled the broom as if it were his first born before handing it carefully back to Cedric.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking, I'll just get myself up and dust myself off. No, I don't need to see Madame Pomfry, your friendship is enough to cure me," Marcus muttered although he was getting louder and angrier with every word he spoke.

It was officially Cedric's birthday and the four friends had spent most of the afternoon trying out his new Firebolt three thousand over on the Quidditch pitch. Marcus had demanded to go second, after Cedric of course and had barely even lifted off the ground when he accelerated too fast and ended up going arse over tit and landing in the heap he was rescuing himself from.

"My go!" Roger chirped happily, grabbing it back from Cedric and cocking his leg over the broom before even waiting a reply. He kicked off with expertise and couldn't help but flash Marcus a cat got the cream grin.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked, still trying to hide his laughter.

"You know something _Ollie_? You aren't half turning into a giggling little twit of late. I think it's high time you started using your cock instead of acting like one!" Marcus replied sourly, folding his arms. Cedric, who was standing with Oliver, tutted loudly.

"Don't think I won't insult you either just because it's your sodding birthday!" Marcus warned.

"Marcus! Easy!" Oliver sighed. "Merlin, you're like a spoilt brat!"

"Shut up Oliver," Marcus said in a very brat like way and just stared very hard at Roger, who was soaring through the clouds happily and half contemplated cursing him just for the sake of it.

Cedric casually glanced at his watch, it was approaching four o'clock and Marcus hadn't even mentioned anything about any sort of prank at all, which Cedric found strange. He was incredibly grateful for the lack of pranks but at the same time wanted to keep on his guard just in case. This was Marcus Flint after all.

The three friends watched as Roger pulled off a loop the loop, all the while grinning away, the wind catching his hair as if he were some kind of movie star. It raised some cheers from some students who were sitting on the benches and this seemed to enrage Marcus further.

"Right! That's it!" Marcus yelled, tearing his robe open and pulling out his wand. "He thinks he's so smart, prancing around on that broomstick like he's Merlin's gift…"

"Marcus!" Oliver said, alarmed as he watched him take aim at Roger who was sailing through a cloud. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching that cockney twat a lesson!" Marcus replied almost conversationally but the mad glare in his eyes told Oliver that he meant business.

"No! Stop it!" Oliver yelled, sensing he had to do something. He was more worried about the broom than Roger to be truthful. Oliver lunged at Marcus who was muttering a hex and managed to tackle him to the ground just as green sparks flew from his wand.

"You stupid…" Marcus began raging but the hex had narrowly missed Cedric, just clipping his ear. It bounced off the goal posts just behind Cedric and shot straight into the air just as Roger was finishing his zig zagging through the hoops. The green ball made contact with the broom handle, making it dip violently and Roger toppled straight off the front of it.

Oliver, who was still holding Marcus in a heap on the grass, was trying desperately to free his own wand from his robes, not really knowing what kind of spell he'd need to cast. He didn't know any save your ass charms but it was too late anyway, Roger landed with an unsavory crunch a few metres away.

Oliver scrambled free from Marcus, who was smiling smugly and ran toward Roger, who was groaning.

"Roger! Are you alright mate?" Oliver asked, dropping to his knees.

"He's alright, his face broke his fall," Marcus said snidely as he came up from behind Oliver. "Good job that big, fat head of yours is there. Could've been nasty!"

Roger started mumbling angry obscenities and thrashing his arms but Oliver calmed him, or tried to.

"Where's Cedric?" Oliver said, turning to Marcus. He shrugged unhelpfully and Oliver looked around, remembering that the curse had clipped his ear. "Cedric! Where are you?" Oliver yelled, still trying to hold Roger still.

"You stupid bastard!" Roger managed after he'd spat out a mouthful of blood and a couple of teeth. "You could've killed me! What's your problem?"

"Serves you right for showing off," Marcus replied airily but before Roger could retaliate, Marcus burst out in hysteria which made Oliver and Roger turn to see what he was laughing at.

"Cedric!" Oliver said, slightly alarmed. He got up, leaving Roger on the ground and Marcus clutching his sides. "Oh," was all Oliver could find to say.

Half of Cedric's face was covered in very sore and swollen looking boils that were a charming shade of green. His angry glare did not help matters at all.

"You look like the phantom of the opera!" Marcus howled, on his knees now. Roger was looking at Cedric in shock and Oliver's mouth was hanging open.

"Do I?" Cedric replied in a very dangerous tone. "Glad you like it."

Oliver was the first to notice the wand in Cedric's hand and before he knew it, Cedric held it up and repeated the curse, aiming straight for Marcus. He didn't stand a chance, he was a hysterical mess on the grass.

Oliver darted out of the way as the hex struck Marcus right in the chest and at once, he was covered from head to toe in the same green boils. It took him a minute to realise what had happened but his laughing caused several boils on his face to burst and leak disgusting yellow pus. Marcus soon realised what Cedric had done.

"You bastard!" Marcus shouted, feeling over his face. He looked at his hands and arms that were covered too and the more he moved, the more they burst and stung uncontrollably.

Oliver was standing, seemingly unharmed between the two boys who had boils and a heap on the floor that was once Roger. He felt sick.

The commotion had alerted Professor McGonagall and she was striding across the Quidditch pitch with her lips in a very tight, thin line. Oliver gulped at the approaching figure and didn't actually bother trying to think up an excuse for his friends.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall thundered, her glasses perched precariously on the tip of her nose. Roger looked up and whimpered quietly, curling himself into a tighter ball.

"I've been cursed! Look at me!" Marcus yelled at once, causing Professor McGonagall to give him a hard sideways stare. She was looking between the four angrily, trying to work out the situation.

"He cursed me! I fell forty bloody feet on the ground!" Roger howled, forgetting his fear. "I could've died!"

"Look at my face!" Cedric added, his boils pulsating horribly. "You stupid bloody sod!"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall barked sharply. "I don't have this trouble with the first years! You three, get to Madame Pomfry for Merlin's sake!"

Oliver helped Roger to his feet and Cedric guided him off the Quidditch pitch and they walked slowly back toward the castle with Marcus bringing up the rear. Every now and again, one of them winced in pain and wiped one of their boils on their sleeves.

"Wood, make sure they don't trip over their shoe laces," Professor McGonagall instructed, and motioned for Oliver to follow his three friends. "And to think these idiots are the future," She muttered and swept off the pitch.

- - -

"Do you feel OK darling?" Celeste cooed at Cedric later that evening. They were in the safety of Hufflepuff common room and were cuddled up by the fire. Cedric was still seething about Marcus but was determined not to let him ruin the last few hours of his birthday.

"I'm fine," Cedric nodded and gave a small smile. It had not been pleasant, getting his boils fixed by Madame Pomfry and she had taken great delight in shoving a spoonful of thick brown liquid down Cedric's throat, 'to teach him a lesson.'

"Have you had a nice birthday then?" Celeste asked, playing with Cedric's floppy blonde hair.

"It's been great, apart from the hiccup earlier," Cedric replied, which was the truth. He'd had cake and presents and everyone had been nice to him. "It's nice not to be in the hospital wing this year too, again, ignoring the earlier glitch."

"I bet," Celeste smiled as she edged closer to Cedric. "So, say we go somewhere, just me and you?"

Cedric looked at his girlfriend, gob smacked at what she had just said. He had no idea she was that forward!

"Celeste, I..." Cedric trailed off, not really knowing how to reply but she was fluttering her eyelashes at him and giggling.

"Come on, birthday treat after all," Celeste explained, taking his hands. "I'm ready."

Cedric stared at her, and he could hear Roger's voice urging him to go for it, to win the bet and teach Marcus a lesson. His face would be a picture when he found out that Cedric had won...

"Celeste, I'm really tired," Cedric heard himself say and her smile fell from her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Oh," She replied, her cheeks reddening. "Oh OK."

Cedric gave her a brave smile and slumped back into the chair they were sharing. Celeste had taken her hands from his and they were both sitting in silence, watching the fire dance.

"Goodnight," Cedric said suddenly and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," Celeste replied dumbly and Cedric was gone. They both went to sleep that night very confused.


	32. Love Lesson 2: Canoodling

A/N: Oh my God, an update! I know its short and crappy but I have a better, harder, faster, stronger (!) chapter coming very soon! Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Love Lesson 2: Canoodling.**

"Bra's are very tricky," Cho explained carefully. "So caution and expertise must be exercised in this area."

"What if she's not wearing a bra?" Roger asked innocently, scratching his head.

"Good luck to her in ten years then," Cho replied. "Anyway, if she's not then good for you. You don't have to do all the unhooking business."

"Hang on, we're kissing and rolling around and stuff and I just unhook her bra? Forward isn't it?" Roger questioned.

"Look do you want to have sex or not?" Cho asked, resuming her business like tone once again. "You need to know everything but I'm not saying you have to do it in order that I say! You need to be prepared!"

"OK," Roger replied, shrugging. He and Cho were once again having their secret lessons in love in the Ravenclaw changing room and Roger's butterflies of excitement were soon turning into wriggling maggots of despair.

"Anyway, it's quite simple. You just need to nip it on the right spot and Bob's your uncle!" Cho explained. "Come on, let's pretend we're kissing and you see if you can do it. Nip it in the middle."

Roger obeyed and shifted himself on the recently conjured bed so he and Cho were lying down together. They awkwardly embraced and Cho waited expectantly for Roger to undo her bra.

Roger was panicking slightly. He didn't enjoy this kind of pressure and he had no idea what Cho meant by nipping the middle of her bra. He reached around her back and pushed his hand up her jumper until his fingers touched something silky. He gulped and bit Cho's lip quite hard, making her squeak annoyedly.

"What?" Cho asked, blinking at him and huffing slightly. "Go on then!"

Roger swallowed hard and grasped the back of her bra. It felt really nice and Roger felt himself tense and panic. He nipped the material but caught some skin and tried to unclasp that too.

"Merlin!" Cho shrieked, arching her back and ended up shoving her chest in Roger's face, which worsened the situation. "What is your problem?" She asked, moving away from him and rubbing her back furiously.

"I'm nervous!" Roger explained hotly. "And it doesn't help that you're pressurising me all the time!"

"Look, Fleur is coming here in less than two months and you will have nothing to show her except your stupid giggling face!" Cho exclaimed, holding her bra against herself for some modesty while she yelled.

"I know and I'm grateful you want to help me but I'm just nervous OK? You're my friend and it's a bit weird for me, especially when..." Roger trailed off but Cho looked at him, intrigued.

"Especially when what?" She asked curiously, looking at him expectantly.

"Forget it," Roger said, brushing it off and feeling hot again. He shifted off the bed and paced around nervously, making the situation worse.

"No, come on!" Cho half teased. She was interested but mainly at how uncomfortable it was making him. "What? Come on Roger, big lover man!"

"Look, it's getting late so maybe we should..." Roger half protested. It was feeble and Roger heard himself and felt embarrassed. Marcus would be on the floor with laughter if he were here.

"Roger," Cho said soothingly, sensing he was getting flustered. She had an idea what he was going to say and it was quite enjoyable to watch him squirm but at the same time, she felt slightly bad. "You can say, I'm your friend."

Roger looked at her sitting on the edge of the bed expectantly and his feelings for her were stronger than ever. It was strange, as if they had just crept up on him and he wanted them to go but Cho, she was just so beautiful.

"I feel quite ill actually. I might just go straight to bed. Thanks for tonight," Roger said, feeling sweat on his brow. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Roger turned on his heel and left the changing room and a very bewildered Cho behind. He stepped out into the night air and wrapped his cloak tightly around himself and took a deep but ragged breath. What was happening to him? As he strode quickly up toward the castle, his thoughts were going a mile a minute and ninety nine percent were about Cho. Had he really messed things up now between them? He couldn't imagine there not being awkwardness now after that spectacle.

As Roger entered the castle, a small bespectacled first year Ravenclaw hurried up to him clutching a piece of folded parchment.

"Roger! A letter for you," the boy gasped, thrusting the letter forwards. Roger took it from him and instantly recognised the hand writing. It was Fleur's. Crap.

"Thanks," Roger said to the boy and turned away, opening his letter and taking a deep breath before he began reading.

_Dearest Roger, _it read.

_It seems I cannot make it to visit you this summer. It hurts my heart to say this but we would never work out. I am very beautiful and intelligent and have fallen in love with someone else, an equal. You are a school boy, Roger and could not satisfy a woman like myself. I wish you much luck._

_All my love,_

_Fleur x x x_

Roger read the letter a few times over, hardly believing the words he was reading. Fleur was turning him down? After everything that he had done, made plans about and almost sabotaged his friendship with Cho over?

"That's harsh," Cho's voice said from behind him. Roger jumped and scrunched up the letter in his fist. "You deserve better anyway."

"You read my letter over my shoulder?" Roger asked loudly. Cho's smile changed into a thin line, much like one Professor McGonagall usually wore. "Cho!"

"What?" Cho asked, shrugging. "I'm not going to tell anyone. It's good news actually."

"Good news? After everything, I'm dumped just like that!" Roger raged. Cho merely smiled serenely and walked away slowly toward Ravenclaw common room. Roger had no choice but to follow after her.

"Look," Cho said suddenly, turning and scaring Roger. He almost walked into the back of her actually. "I really like you OK? So can you stop being a complete arsehole and ask me out on a date?"

"Date? You like me?" Roger repeated dumbly. Many things had changed in the last two minutes. "I feel very unwell."

"Oh shut up," Cho answered and grabbed Roger by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their kiss was much unlike the ones they had been sharing during their lessons, it was more passionate, more careful, more loving.

"Merlin," Roger gasped when Cho allowed him to come up for air. "Cho, I, Cho!"

"Yeah, I know," Cho smiled, nudging Roger. "I'm good, aren't I?"

"Amazing!" Roger replied, he felt on top of the world. "I'm going to win the bet!"

"I don't think so, not just yet anyway," Cho said seriously, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from kissing her again. "I'm not easy like that and I'm not just going to sleep with you so you can win a stupid bet!"

"Cho, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that, I swear!" Roger explained quickly and desperately. "No, I'm so sorry!"

Cho looked at him and was quiet for a while. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. I want to go on dates and have presents and have you look at me and say how pretty I am. Romance, Roger! It's what I want!"

"Oh, you've got it. I want to do it for you Cho," Roger smiled. He smiled like an idiot but he felt happy, he felt like he was on the brink on something amazing.


	33. The Woes of Mr Flint

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for my reviews, I love them! This chapter was so fun to write (caused me slight grief but hey ho!) and I really hope you enjoy the ending because I certainly did! I know the Quidditch is short but that's continued next chapter so no worries! Enjoy! x

**Chapter Thirty-Three - The Woes of Mr Flint**

"Cedric, if you ask me to quiz you any more, I'm going to hit you. Hard," Roger explained carefully, looking up from his Potions book. "We're all trying to revise here you know!"

"I'm not," Marcus interjected, ripping off another piece of his parchment and rolling it into a ball between his fingers. He flicked it at Cedric and it bounced off his forehead.

"Stop it!" Cedric huffed angrily, itching the spot where the paper ball had hit and opening another text book. "I'm trying to learn and as Roger refuses to help, I'm on my own!"

"I'll help you," Marcus shrugged, grabbing a text book. "What do you call a blonde twit who walks like he has a cactus up his arse?"

"Cedric," Oliver replied without looking up from his Quidditch formations he was sketching. "Oh, what? Sorry."

"See! Subconscious talking there!" Marcus laughed and ruffled Oliver's hair as his head was bent over the table.

"Just shut up!" Cedric yelled before realising they were in the library. Madam Pince appeared from behind the bookcases and gave them an evil glare before smiling fondly at Marcus and shuffling off again.

"Eww, you're grinning!" Roger exclaimed, pointing at Marcus! "Old Pincey smiled at you and you're grinning! And pink! Yuck!"

"Oh shut up, haven't you got some flowers to arrange for Cho or something?" Marcus replied. Roger didn't reply, he decided on dignified silence and went back to reading.

It was Saturday and the four boys had spent their morning revising and arguing as the end of term was nearing which meant exams, Quidditch finals and the winning of the bet above all. None of the boys had excelled at any of those so far and it had resulted in silly quarrels between them.

"So, how about just five minutes of quizzing?" Cedric offered, breaking the silence. His idea was met with booing and the throwing of a very heavy text book from Marcus which thankfully missed Cedric's head but did end up shooting straight out of the glass window behind him. Worse still, it hit Professor Flitwick and it took Filch several attempts to heave him out of the soft grass he had sunk in to.

While it was possible that the Weasley twins had never laughed so heartily in their entire lives and rushed up to the library to congratulate Marcus, he was too busy being screamed at by both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince which was enough to send the hardest mind crazy.

Marcus' punishment was to help Madam Pince in the library everyday until school ended, another month and a half. This meant he had little time for anything, especially Quidditch which the three boys were eternally grateful for, so much so, they actually went to the trouble of leaving McGonagall and Madam Pince a small present of Ginger Newts in their offices to say a secret thank you as it finally meant Slytherin would not win the Cup this year without Marcus.

- - -

"Boy, get in here," Madam Pince shouted from her office. Marcus dropped his duster and slowly walked into the small but impossibly full office of Madam Pince.

"Yes?" He asked, standing in the doorway. He had been Madam Pince's slave for two weeks now and all he'd done was dust and alphabetise the mangy old books of hers.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked in a rather pleasant tone. Marcus was shocked.

"Um, yeah, OK then. Thanks," Marcus replied as he leant against the desk that was towering with volumes as Madam Pince began to make the tea. Marcus watched her and wondered just how old she was. She had a severe bun but her hair was black and without grey and her face was relatively wrinkle free, apart from those around her eyes and mouth which were the result of frowning at students frequently.

"Here you are dear," She said, passing Marcus a cup. He smiled in thanks and the two stood, sipping in awkward silence.

"Hey, isn't this Blaise?" Marcus said after a while of silence. He had been looking at Madam Pince's desk and noticed a framed photo of Blaise. He picked it up and looked at it closer.

"Yes, it is," Madam Pince replied, watching Marcus. "She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Marcus exclaimed, looking at the librarian. "Blaise is your daughter?"

"Yes, not many people know. The teachers do of course but not many students. She has her father's name instead of mine," Madam Pince explained. Marcus looked harder and he could begin to see the resemblance between them, they had the same stormy violet eyes and olive colour skin.

"What's her problem? She's so horrible!" Marcus exclaimed, putting his cup down. "She is such a bitch to me and everyone!"

"Blaise is just Blaise," Madam Pince shrugged. "But she is not a bitch. She can be difficult but underneath she is very caring and wonderful."

"I've known her seven years and I've never seen her be caring or wonderful to anyone!" Marcus huffed. "I really like her, you couldn't see if she liked me, could you?"

"You like my daughter? You?" Madam Pince asked in disbelief. "I don't know if you'd really suit each other..."

"No please, I'm really serious about her! I've been trying all year but nothing!" Marcus pleaded. "Oh go on, just say a few good words about me at least? Please?"

"I'll see," Madam Pince agreed. "But get back to work, those books won't polish themselves you know."

Marcus grinned and fought back a smart remark. Instead, he left and picked up his duster and continued his work.

- - -

Unbelievably (and every student was saying the same) Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had ended up in the Quidditch final. Marcus had been strangely calm about the whole situation while Roger had actually torn a large proportion of his hair out while contemplating how his team had lost against Cedric's. Bless him.

"I just can't get over it!" Roger was shrieking as the crowds gathered in the stands for the final match of the year. The day was glorious and sunny and absolutely perfect conditions for a brilliant game of Quidditch.

"Oh shut up!" Marcus sighed, leaning on the front of the stand and looking over at the pitch. "You lost because your team is rubbish."

"Hey!" Roger and Cho cried indignantly. Marcus turned and realised that he was actually standing in the Ravenclaw quarter and the whole year was glaring at him. "Don't glare at me brain boxes! It's your Captain who let you down!"

"Shut up!" Roger hissed as one of his Beaters, Tristan began to advance forwards with an angry look on his face. "Just shut up Marcus! You haven't actually got a leg to stand on as your team are worse than mine!"

"It's only because I'm the bloody glue that holds that team together and if someone hadn't pissed me off and made me throw a book at him, I'd be in this final instead of here with you load of swots!" Marcus raged. There was much tutting and general agitation from the Ravenclaw's but the game was now beginning so Marcus was saved, this time.

"So, I never thought I'd say it but it's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff in the Quidditch Cup final!" Lee Jordan yelled into his purple magical megaphone with a sigh and a roll of his dark eyes. "Madam Hooch is about to begin the game and what a game it sure will be!"

"Merlin, it's about to start. I don't know if I can watch," Roger said and Cho took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Has it started yet?"

Marcus rolled his eyes as the whistle was blown and Katie Bell snatched the Quaffle and zipped through the gaggle of Hufflepuff's to score the first goal of the match. Celeste looked rather shocked and Marcus rolled his eyes and shouted a mild obscenity.

Oliver, who had developed super sonic hearing since having the twins on the team, looked at Marcus from his goal hoops and had to hide a small smirk. He was thankful Cedric couldn't hear as well.

"A good start from Gryffindor there," Lee shouted. "The Quaffle is in Gryffindor's possession again and oh, it's intercepted by Berkley of Hufflepuff but he gets a Bludger to the face from one of the Weasley twins! Nice! Johnson with the Quaffle and oh, another goal for Gryffindor!"

The game continued like this for a further ten minutes and Marcus had almost toppled from the stands on five separate occasions as he was passionately yelling rude remarks at anyone and everyone. Fred Weasley even took a well aimed shot with a Bludger at Marcus but missed and tore a hole the size of a large watermelon in the wooden slats at the back of the stands.

"Oh come on, where is the Snitch?" Cho said, leaning over the side and peering around in search of the Snitch. "Oh hey! I can see it!"

Everyone around her all leant over the sides to try and spot the glistening gold Snitch. They began yelling directions at the two Seeker's and Cedric saw it first.

"Just catch it for the love of Merlin!" Marcus shouted loudly as Cedric was zig zagging through various Chasers. Oliver was screaming at Harry so much that he wasn't paying attention and Hufflepuff scored past him.

"Finally, Harry Potter spots the Snitch and he is going head to head with Captain Diggory to catch it! Not that it matters who catches it as Gryffindor are so far ahead in points, they can't lose!" Lee Jordan yelled. Marcus began laughing so hard he had to sit down.

"Oh poor Cedric," Cho said, wringing her hands. Roger gave her a hard look. "What? Come on, Oliver always wins these things and this is his last chance!"

"It was my last chance too!" Roger whined. Cho smiled at him and put her arms around his waist to give him a squeeze. "Merlin, look how close it is!"

Everyone around him were screaming at the two Seeker's who were neck and neck in a bid to catch the Snitch. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were shooting goals quite happily while Celeste was shouting encouraging words to Cedric and completely forgetting she was the Keeper.

"And the Snitch is caught by Cedric Diggory, Captain for Hufflepuff! That makes the final score five hundred and thirty to Gryffindor against two hundred and ninety for Hufflepuff! Gryffindor are the Quidditch champions! Yeah!" Lee Jordan yelled excitedly as the Gryffindor's threw up an enormous cheer for their team.

The Gryffindor team all landed at once and began hugging and cheering with one another while the Hufflepuff's did the same. It seemed they were just happy to be in the final and the fact Cedric caught the Snitch was the cherry on the cake!

"I can't watch this crap," Marcus muttered cantankerously and Roger began to protest but decided to let him get on with it. Unless he was winning, Marcus just couldn't be happy for anyone else. "I'll see you later if you haven't drown in the vomit of the sickly bloody Gryffindor's!"

Marcus began his descent from the stands and had decided to go to the library while he knew it was quiet. He did enjoy his time there and Madam Pince was becoming quite a laugh for an old bird. Plus, he needed to find out any news on Blaise.

When he finally arrived after shoving various students out of his way and aiming a kick at Mrs Norris, Madam Pince was at her desk reading a very large and disgusting looking volume. She smiled when he knocked on her office door and she poured him a tea at once.

"How'd it go?" Madam Pince asked, slipping a couple of chocolate biscuits on Marcus' saucer.

"Gryffindor won, surprise of the century. I couldn't stand all the sickening displays of glory so I thought I'd come to see you and find out any news on Blaise?" Marcus finished hopefully, taking a biscuit and eating the whole thing.

"I've spoken to her and she did not express any interest in you or any boy in this school," Madam Pince replied, helping herself to a biscuit. "I'm sorry Marcus."

Marcus made a disgruntled sigh and was quiet for a few moments. "I just really like her."

"I know you do dear," Madam Pince said sympathetically and touched his hand. Marcus looked at her hand covering his own then looked up at her and saw those same violet eyes Blaise has. Madam Pince took her hand away quickly, forgetting herself and began tidying the tea things but Marcus stood and Madam Pince knocked into him clumsily.

"Marcus," She said and it wasn't stern or angry but soft and forgiving.

Then Marcus did something very silly. He took Madam Pince in his arms and kissed her rather passionately.


	34. Good Times

**Chapter Thirty Four - Good Times**

**A/N: **Hello, little shorty from me today and it's mainly filler. This is really quickly drawing to a close and I've got so much to pack in but the timing of the school year needs to be right! Argh! The next chapter is going to be amazing, if I say so myself! Thanks for reviews and enjoy!

The celebrations were long and hard in Gryffindor common room for it had been a spectacular win even if Harry didn't catch the Snitch. Fred and George had organised a huge feast of sweets and Butterbeer from the kitchens and the Gryffindor's ate, drank and were happy.

"I've got to Katie, it's tradition," Oliver explained carefully. "This is the last time we can ever do this, ever."

"Well, we have more time after today I suppose," Katie pouted, holding onto Oliver's hands and looking at her boyfriend. "I would like to see you more now that Quidditch has finished."

"I know and you will, I love spending time with you but tonight is tradition and I can't break that," Oliver replied smiling. He kissed Katie softly and pulled her close to him for a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow OK? I have some revising to do but I'm all yours in the afternoon. How about we get some lunch and take it out by the lake?"

"I'd like that," Katie grinned. "Have fun, I love you."

"I love you too," Oliver replied sincerely and hugged her a little tighter. They kissed again before they parted and Katie was swallowed by a gaggle of her girlfriends. Oliver smiled and said good bye to his fellow Gryffindor's, it took some time because everyone was very happy and wanted to hug and congratulate Oliver profusely before he could leave.

He finally escaped the warm bubble of the common room and began to make his way toward his changing room out in the Quidditch field. The night of the final match was always celebrated in the winner's changing room with just the four Captain's. Tonight was extra special as it was marking the end of their school life together as Quidditch Captain's.

Oliver pushed open the doors and found Cedric, Roger and Marcus already there. Marcus was sitting by himself while Cedric and Roger arranged the food and drinks and helped themselves to a large part of it.

"Hey!" Cedric and Roger called at once when they saw Oliver. "Congratulations mate! Well done!"

"I'm so pleased! Finally!" Oliver grinned as shared a quick hug with his two best friends. He turned to Marcus and grinned wider. "Come on Flint, give us a hug then!"

Marcus smiled weakly and obliged, getting up from his seat and hugging Oliver, expressing his congratulations. He was pleased for Oliver as everyone knew he had made his team the best but Marcus was still thinking about earlier and what had happened.

"You disappeared quickly after the match, where'd you get to?" Roger asked Marcus as Oliver spoke with Cedric, congratulating him on the Snitch.

"What? Oh, I went to the library," Marcus said mildly. Roger pulled a face and Oliver and Cedric fell silent at his words. "What? I have to do my detentions!"

"I see," Cedric replied but he didn't sound convinced. "Are you alright? You seem rather distant."

"I'm fine. Just gutted about Quidditch really," Marcus replied. "Come on, let's celebrate though! Oliver has finally got his hands on my Cup!"

A cheer went up and they chinked Butterbeer bottles.

"To Oliver!" Cedric cried.

"To us," Oliver corrected with a grin.

"To the end of an era," Roger yelled, sloshing his drink over Cedric. "Whoops!"

"To the best bloody mates I've ever had!" Marcus finished and the three smiled at him.

"Here here!" They all yelled together and drank deeply from their drinks. They all collapsed backwards onto a bench and began laughing with each other and helping themselves to crisps and sweets.

"I cannot believe we're never playing Quidditch together again," Roger sighed after they had eaten. He and Oliver were now sitting opposite Marcus and Cedric so they could talk better between themselves.

"I know," Oliver replied, scuffing his feet on the floor. "I've been accepted by Puddlemere United reserve team by the way. I was waiting for the right time to announce it."

The three other boys erupted in shock and euphoria.

"That's bloody fantastic news!" Cedric exclaimed, still in disbelief.

"Puddlemere United?" Marcus repeated with mild malice but he was only half teasing. "Well, they need a decent player."

"That is great Ollie but if we're announcing news I suppose I can say mine now, I've been accepted into the Magical Law Enforcement training program," Roger said with a big grin. "I got my letter this morning but wanted to wait until tonight."

"Merlin, just news and more news!" Cedric exclaimed. "Congratulations to you both!"

"What are you two going to do when we leave school? Have you thought about it?" Oliver asked, sipping his drink.

"I'd like to join the Ministry with Dad but I really like working outdoors so I'm looking into Magical Creatures care," Cedric answered with a smile. "But I'm not sure yet."

"What about you Marcus?" Roger asked, nodding at him.

"Me? I don't know, I was thinking about Gringotts," Marcus replied uneasily. "I just need to get through my NEWT's first."

"Well, you've also got to choose a Captain out of the bunch of monkey's you call a team!" Roger teased, winking at him. "We all bloody have come to think of it!"

"I'm thinking Potter, he's good and the school loves him. I'm just worried he'll put his mates on the team and they'll lose all the hard work I've put in!" Oliver exclaimed, sipping his drink again. "But what do I care? I'm playing professional Quidditch!"

"There'll be no living with him after this," Marcus sighed, already tired of hearing about it. "I'm picking Malfoy, easy choice."

"Maybe Cho for me and not because we're an item! She's good!" Roger defended as the other boys jeered at him and threw crisps and sweet wrappers.

"Oh come on, Tristan Matthews is the best player you have!" Oliver interjected. "He's better than you and it's only because he was comatose that you were made Captain!"

"Oh, yeah thanks! Five years as Captain of that team and you tell me Tristan would've been better!" Roger pouted but spirits were too high for any lasting damage to be done.

"He's the obvious choice, he's only got a year left but he's gonna make it good!" Oliver explained sagely.

"What about you Ced? Thank Merlin you can't choose Celeste!" Marcus laughed.

"Oh, probably Ernie McMillan," Cedric shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

The three Captain's shook their heads in disbelief, Captaincy was all each of them had been thinking about for the past few weeks as it was one of the greatest responsibilities they held as Captain.

"Well come on, let's have another drink and then I'm turning in, I'm knackered," Roger said, yawning. "Got some revising to do, my first NEWT is Monday."

"Oh fucking hell! You're right, I have to go!" Cedric exploded as if someone had just shocked him with electricity. He got up and hurried out without so much as a backwards glance at his three friends who were all staring at him in absolute shock at his swearing and irrational behaviour.

- - -

The episode in the changing room Saturday night was only the beginning of Cedric's insane behaviour over his NEWT's. He was constantly reading and shaking, his hair was unkempt and all he mumbled about was incantations and Runes symbols if anyone dared try to engage him in conversation.

The first NEWT was Care of Magical Creatures written exam and unfortunately Roger was sitting right next to Priya Patel. She still smelt amazing and Roger began to feel slightly light headed until he reminded himself about Cho. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Priya kept glancing at him and he actually quite liked it, knowing he had a new girlfriend and wasn't the desperate puppy Priya saw him as before Christmas.

"You may begin. You have one hour," the examination witch announced and the noise of quills hitting parchment filled the Great Hall.

Roger licked his lips and swallowed as he re-read the question that would give him his future. It was a bloody long and complicated question and Roger panicked slightly. Cedric was sitting about five chairs in front of Roger and he could see him scribbling furiously, his quill dipping and bobbing like something possessed and his hair standing at wild angles, giving him a very odd silhouette.

"Roger," Priya hissed, barely audible. Roger turned his head slightly and she smiled at him, a dazzling, I want something smile. "Help me, I'm stuck. Please, Roger? For me?"

Roger smiled at her and shifted closer. "Go fuck yourself," He hissed back, giving her a wry smile and a wink as he raised his hand. The examination witch came running over.

"Yes?" She whispered quickly.

"She is pestering me, asking me for help," Roger explained, catching Priya's shocked look she had on her face. The examination witch turned and gave Priya a look of deep disapproval and grabbed her upper arm and hoisted her out of her seat. The Great Hall turned to watch as Priya was marched out of the Hall and had the doors shut behind her.

"Back to the exam!" the examination witch barked and everyone quickly turned around and started hastily writing again.

Roger grinned all hour and believed he had written the best exam ever.


	35. Here Comes the Rest of Our Lives

**A/N: **What can I say? I shall apologise for any mental scarring and/or weeping with joy this chapter may give you, dear reader. Best. Chapter. Ever.

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Here Comes the Rest of Our Lives.**

It was a bloody miracle that Cedric didn't either have a heart attack and die through stress or murder Marcus in cold blood through the duration of the NEWT exams. He was so tightly wound that Marcus just couldn't help himself and constantly annoyed, teased or harassed Cedric in some way, usually involving throwing chewed up pieces of paper at the back of his head so they stuck in his unbrushed hair and hardened so it hurt when he tried to pry them out.

The NEWT's lasted a week and the seventh years were extremely glad when they were over. They now had two weeks to enjoy the rest of school and soak up the gorgeous June weather. Of course, these weeks were the ultimate crunch time for the four Captain's as the school year was drawing to a close and none of them had won the bet as of yet.

Oliver had thought out a brilliant plan of action, a nice romantic picnic under the stars that would hopefully lead to nookie. Hopefully. The only thing was that he wasn't entirely sure if he was quite ready yet, he loved Katie and she'd made it pretty clear she was ready when he was and it was all so perfect, the end of school and the beginning of their new life as adults, why shouldn't they have sex and seal the whole deal?

To Oliver, it didn't seem quite right that one of the reasons he wanted to lose his virginity was so he could rub Marcus' face in it, however sweet that may be. It just didn't seem respectful to Katie for one thing and Oliver could guess her reaction if she ever found out. But Oliver decided to arrange the picnic anyway as a nice treat and he guessed he'd just go with the flow.

"Breath?" Oliver asked tentatively. Roger leant forward and Oliver breathed dramatically on his nose.

"Good," Roger confirmed with a nod. "Have you got a condom?"

"A what?" Oliver asked quickly. "No! No, I don't! Oh my God, I don't!"

"OK, calm down, I have some," Roger reassured, reaching into his front pocket of his jeans with a slight roll of his eyes. He was helping Oliver get ready for his moonlit picnic and he was now beginning to think it was a mistake.

"Thanks but we might not even do it, I might not even need it, is it normal to feel this nervous? I don't even know if it's humanly possible to be this nervous! I'm shaking, can you see it? Is it noticeable? Oh my God!" Oliver started prattling on as Roger handed him three condoms. "Three? Why do I need three? Do I use them all at once? Merlin, she could get pregnant! Oh, I don't know about this!"

"Calm down Oliver, for crying out loud!" Roger urged, grabbing his friend and giving him a slight shake. "You are just going on a date, like any other date and if it leads to something more then great! Just relax and be cool! Be cool!"

"You're right," Oliver replied, taking a very deep breath and putting the foil packets into his pocket. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Roger nodded. "Now, it's nearly time to go so have fun and tell me all about it tomorrow!"

Oliver turned very white at his words and swayed on the spot for a few seconds until Roger snapped his fingers and Oliver woke from his stupor.

"Yeah, I'd better go," Oliver replied, trying to keep confidence in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Oliver stood up from where he and Roger were sitting in his dorm room and checked himself over in the full length mirror. Roger had helped him pick out blue jeans, a crisp white t-shirt and a navy zip up jacket. He thought he looked pretty good and Roger gave him a reassuring nod.

"Come on, I'll walk you downstairs," Roger laughed as Oliver picked up his little pre-packed picnic basket for him and Katie.

Oliver left Roger near the main entrance to Hogwart's and made his way over toward the Great Lake where he had arranged to meet Katie. It was approaching quarter past seven and the sun was just beginning its decline behind the mountains giving the lake a pretty pinky orange glow.

Oliver threw the blanket out over the grass once he had reached the spot underneath the huge Weeping Willow tree that hung over the lake and whose lazy branches caressed the waters surface. It was a very pretty spot and Oliver was glad he'd picked it. He checked his watch and in ten minutes Katie would arrive.

Oliver busied himself by arranging the food from the basket onto the blanket, he had got pumpkin pasties, sausage rolls, some potato salad, a few packets of crisps and a massive slab of Honeydukes chocolate for dessert as he knew how much Katie liked it. He had also brought along some bottles of Butterbeer and even a few candles to create an ambient mood (according to Roger).

Just as he lit the last candle, Katie approached with a lazy smile on her face. She was dressed in a pretty white sun dress with her blonde hair loose and slightly tousled.

"Hey," She said, looking over the blanket. "This looks good."

"I like to make an effort," Oliver smiled easily as Katie flopped down next to him. She gave him a small kiss on the mouth and they parted shyly, as is this were their first date all over again.

"Merlin, I forgot the plates!" Oliver exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead.

"No bother," Katie shrugged, "why'd you think we were born with plate shaped hands?"

"Oh, you are good," Oliver smiled and passed her a pastie. They ate slowly and they watched as the sun slowly made it's descent behind the mountains.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving," Katie said softly. "I mean, it's crazy that we'll never go to classes again or get told off by Filch or anything like that again!"

"I know," Oliver replied. "I've been thinking the same thing. I've spent every waking moment of my life with Ced, Roger and Marcus for the past seven years and after next week, I'll be totally on my own."

"Not totally alone, you'll have me. I hope," Katie added with a smile. "Shall we talk about it?"

Oliver swallowed and thought this could be it, or this could eventually lead to it. Oliver now began to panic slightly.

"Yeah," Oliver managed to get out and Katie smiled.

"Great. I know you'll be busy, what with Puddlemere United and I'm going straight into Healer training but I really want this to work outside of school and I hope we can make this work, I know we can. What do you think?" Katie asked rather breathlessly, her cheeks were tinted pink but her bare arms were covered in goosebumps, something that always happened when she was nervous.

"I really want that too! I'm serious about you and we can make time. Look, maybe not right away but perhaps we could get a house together, I mean we've practically lived together for seven years but it doesn't have to be right away, it's just that I'm moving away from home and I take it you are too so we might as well live together?"

"Oh Oliver, are you sure? Merlin, I didn't expect this! How exciting, oh just let me process this!" Katie exclaimed, grinning widely. She put her half eaten pastie down and lent over to throw her arms around Oliver's neck and give him a tight, excited hug.

Oliver blinked very quickly and repeated what he had just said in his head. Had he really just asked Katie to live with him? What was he doing? Was he ready? He decided it was too late now anyway.

"Merlin, I can't believe this!" Katie repeated, still grinning widely. Her happiness was very infectious and Oliver felt his apprehension ebb away. It wasn't that bigger deal anyway, they loved each other, were adults now and it was bound to happen soon enough anyway. Plus, it wasn't exactly as if Oliver had proposed, was it?

"Come on, let's finish the food, it took me ages to prepare this!" Oliver said with a smile and picked up a sausage roll. He didn't feel so uncomfortable suddenly and sat back with Katie while they ate and watched the lake rippling in the breeze.

It didn't take long (and a few hints from Katie) for Oliver to break open the massive slab of Honeydukes and soon the twosome had bellies full of rich, caramel chocolate.

"Yum," Katie sighed as she popped one last chunk into her mouth and laid back on the blanket, her blonde hair spread out around her head. She looked up at Oliver and smiled at him sleepily.

"You're so pretty," Oliver said softly. "I'm very lucky."

"Oh shut up! You could have any girl in Hogwart's!" Katie argued with a laugh, giving Oliver a nudge in the ribs. "The amount of girls I over hear talking about you is untrue!"

"Oh really?" Oliver teased, grinning. "Perhaps I've been wasting this picnic on the wrong girl?"

"Yeah right! You're mine, Mr Wood," Katie teased back, giving him another nudge. Oliver pretended to collapse in pain but landed on top of Katie, peppering her face with kisses as she feigned disgust and half heartedly tried to push him off while laughing so much her sides began to hurt.

Oliver stopped rather abruptly and Katie stopped laughing, looking at him curiously. Oliver was still above her, his hands either side of her face propping him up and it was as if it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. Oliver believed he was having some kind of epiphany, if he had known what the exact name was, and he realised now was the moment that would change his life.

"I'm ready," Katie said softly as if she had just read his mind. She smiled slightly nervously and put a hand on his shoulder, her fingers touching his neck. Oliver swallowed and for the very first time in his life, he wasn't thinking about Quidditch as he bent and met Katie's mouth with his own.

- - -

"It's nearly time for you to finish," Madam Pince said quietly as she walked over to Marcus with her cup and saucer cradled in her hands. Marcus looked over his shoulder from his dusting of book spines and sighed inwardly. "I have something to tell you, about Blaise."

"Blaise?" Marcus echoed, turning fully around and looking at the librarian. He hadn't thought about Blaise for a good few weeks now, what with exams, Quidditch and snogging her Mum.

"Yes. I know how much you like her but I have to tell you, she isn't exactly your type. More so to the point, you aren't exactly her type," Madam Pince explained carefully. Marcus gawked at her.

"Blaise is a lesbian? Oh my...," Marcus began, a huge smile rupturing over his face but Madam Pince interrupted him.

"No, Blaise isn't a she, she's a he," Madam Pince explained further. "Blaise was born a boy and still is but she just likes dressing and acting as a girl. Why do you think she's so defensive? And strong?"

"Merlin's pearls," Marcus sighed, hardly believing his ears. Hang on, Blaise had given him oral earlier in the year...oh good God. Thankfully, Marcus had failed to remember that small fact thanks to the fact that Madam Pince had flung her tea aside and thrown herself into Marcus' arms, startling him greatly.

"Madam Pince!" Marcus exclaimed, holding her at arms length.

"Call me Emilia," Madam Pince purred. "Come on, let's not pretend any longer, take me Marcus, take me now!"

Marcus could do nothing else but oblige her. It probably wasn't the best decision he'd ever made in his life but he kissed her deeply and pushed her backwards onto the table behind them, falling on top of her and making Madam Pince giggle like a first year.

That night, Madam Pince, ahem, Emilia, made a man out of Marcus Flint.


End file.
